Grażyna Apokalipsy
by Hoti13
Summary: Grażyna po śmierci na Ziemi zamieszkuje w domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy by móc odkupić swoje grzechy. Po pewnym czasie jednak między nią a Jeźdźcami powstaje niesamowita więź. Życie Grażyny i Jeźdźców Apokalipsy na wesoło. Fanfiction serii gier komputerowych Darksiders, która jest własnością THQ Nordic. Nie jestem autorem serii gier komputerowych Darksiders
1. Rozdział 1

Mam na imię Grażyna i jestem żoną Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy, a konkretnie Śmierci. Zdziwiliście się, prawda? Nie dziwię się. Dla mnie do tej pory jest to niesamowite, chociaż minęło już wiele setek ludzkich lat. Spróbuję Wam opowiedzieć jak do tego doszło oraz opowiem Wam jak wygląda życie rodzinne prowadzone z jednym z czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy.

Urodziłam się pierwszy raz na Ziemi w 1992 roku. Moje czasy dzieciństwa a następnie młodzieńczego wieku wspominam bardzo miło. Miałam kilku wytrwałych przyjaciół, psa, wspaniałą mamę oraz Narzeczonego, z którym planowałam ślub. Brzmi jak typowa sielanka, prawda? I tak właśnie było ale tylko do czasu. W marcu 2018 roku, w dniu swoich 26 urodzin miałam wypadek samochodowy. Przechodziłam na przejściu dla pieszych i kierowca, który się za bardzo śpieszył wjechał we mnie. Jako człowiek żyjący na Ziemi moim ostatnim wspomnieniem jest czerwony samochód. Nie powiem Wam jaki bo się po prostu na samochodach nie znam. Następnie pamiętam to jak się unoszę w ciemnej i pustej przestrzeni. Pewnie myślicie, że wtedy poznałam swojego Męża, ale nie. Dusza po śmierci musi zobaczyć swoje życie „z góry". I moja dusza też taki seans miała zapewniony. Widziałam całe swoje życie: począwszy od bycia niemowlakiem, którego nie pamiętam, kończąc aż na wypadku, który pozbawił mnie iskry życia. Moje życie nie było dobrym seansem. Widziałam wszystkie swoje błędy i nic nie mogłam poradzić na dalsze konsekwencje. Po seansie z mojego życia ciemna pustka wokół mnie zniknęła, a ja upadłam boleśnie na tyłek na coś w rodzaju podłogi (wiedzieliście, że po śmierci ciała też można odczuwać ból?). Nie była ona ani zimna ani ciepła. Następnie przede mną pojawiła się świetlista kula i przemówiła głębokim, baaaardzo głośnym głosem:

" Twoje życie zakończyło się bardzo wcześniej i nie miałaś możliwości naprawić swoich błędów. Dlatego też zanim trafisz do Nieba lub Piekła, zostaniesz pomocnikiem Jeźdźców Apokalipsy."

"Pomocnikiem Jeźdźców Apokalipsy" spytałam mimowolnie cicho.

" Tak. Powiadomię ich i skieruję Cię do nich." powiedziała Świetlista Kula i po chwili znalazłam się przed starym domem.

"Ekspresowa podróż... " pomyślałam i z lekkim przerażaniem spojrzałam na dom.


	2. Rozdział 2

Dom wyglądał na dosyć duży. Miał wielkie okna i gigantyczne drzwi. Był z szarej cegły, a z jego komina leciał dym. Stałam tak przed tym domem dłuższą chwilę kiedy drzwi nagle się otworzyły i wyszły z niej cztery postacie. Trzej mężczyźni i jedna kobieta. Wyglądali dostojnie i patrzyli na mnie w milczeniu. Przyjrzałam się im, podniosłam lekko rękę w górę i powiedziałam:

"Hej. Przysłali mnie tutaj. Jestem Grażyna"

Cisza odpowiedziała na moje przywitanie. Po chwili jednak kobieta do mnie podeszła. Miała długie ogniste włosy, idealną sylwetkę i ubrana była w coś na wzór zbroi. Przy jej biodrach było coś na kształt bata z ostrym zakończeniem. Jej oczy świeciły się jasnym blaskiem. Rzuciłam okiem na pozostałą trójkę i zauważyłam, że ich oczy święcą się niemal identycznym blaskiem. Pomyślałam, że to tak jakby byli rodziną.

"Witaj w naszym domu." odezwała się do mnie kobieta "Jestem Furia a to są moi bracia" i wskazała ręką na pozostałą trójkę.

Patrzyłam na nich oniemiała. Nie wierzyłam, że naprawdę widzę Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Tych jeźdźców z Biblii. Wszyscy chyba oczekiwali na moją reakcję, ponieważ nikt po słowach Furii się ani nie ruszył. Ja jednak dopiero to zauważyłam kiedy Furia popchnęła mnie w stronę w swoich braci. Jako totalna łamaga, nie spodziewałam się tego i niemal bym upadła gdyby jeden z mężczyzn mnie nie złapał.

"No proszę, już leci na Śmierć." zaśmiał się jeden z nich stojący za moim wybawicielem.

Ja jednak spojrzałam na swojego wybawiciela, niezdarnie stając przed nim jakby nic się nie stało. Miał on na twarzy jakąś dziwną maskę, która zakrywała całą jego twarz. Widziałam tylko jego błyszczące oczy i ciemnie włosy do ramion. Ubrany także był w zbroję a przy jego nogach widziałam jakieś ostrza. Czyżby małe kosy? Mimo zbroi wyglądał na bardzo chudego. Był najchudszy z nich wszystkich.

"Chyba nic Ci się nie stało." usłyszałam jego głos "Jestem Śmierć."

"Więc to Ty zabierasz dusze ludzi" wyrzuciłam z siebie niespodziewanie te pytanie.

"No coś w tym stylu." usłyszałam w jego głosie śmiech.

Uśmiechnęłam się do niego mimo woli i przez chwilę patrzyliśmy na siebie ciszy. Ten, który wcześniej żartował że lecę na jego brata, odsunął go jednym ruchem i mi się przedstawił.

"Ja to jestem Waśń."

Oderwałam wzrok od Śmierci i spojrzałam na niego. Był bardzo podobny do brata. Też nosił maskę, miał błyszczące oczy i ciemne włosy. Tak jak reszta także nosił zbroję. Przy bokach miał jednak pistolety.

"A ja Wojna." podszedł do mnie ostatni z Jeźdźców stając obok Waśni.

On nie nosił maski. Miał na twarzy wiele blizn, jasne długie włosy, które chował pod kapturem i był bardzo postawnym mężczyzną. Na plecach miał miecz. Prawdę mówiąc nie umiałam oderwać wzroku od Wojny.

"Będziesz nam pomagać w utrzymaniu domu." odezwała się Furia "Mam nadzieję, że na Ziemi umiałaś sprzątać i gotować."

"Jeśli zapewnicie mi Państwo składniki jakie są na Ziemi to Was nie zawiodę." powiedziałam pewnie odrywając w końcu wzrok od Wojny i kierując go na Furię "Chociaż z drugiej strony nie wiem czy Państwo jecie to co ludzie na Ziemi…" po chwili dodałam smutna.

"Nie jesteśmy Państwem." zaśmiał się Śmierć "Mów do nas po imieniu. Jesteśmy rodziną a Ty jako nasza pomocnica masz się także czuć tutaj jak w domu."

"To prawda." przyznała mu rację Furia, objęła mnie ręką i zaczęła prowadzić w stronę domu" I prawdę mówiąc to dobrze mieć w końcu tutaj jeszcze jedną kobietę. Pokażę Ci Twój pokój i powiem Ci parę ciekawostek, przykładowo od kogo skarpetki lepiej zbierać mając maskę."

I tak oto zamieszkałam w domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy.


	3. Rozdział 3

Nie mogę powiedzieć, że bycie gospodynią w domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy było łatwym zadaniem. Każdy z Jeźdźców był inny i do każdego z nich trzeba było podchodzić indywidualnie. Z Furią najszybciej się dogadałam. Pomimo tego, że była Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy, była jak niespełniona Pani Domu. Uwielbiała gotować, piec i chciała tworzyć ognisko rodzinne. Niestety pomimo dużych chęci jej potrawy wychodziły mało jadalne, ciasta zakalcowate a każda próba ogrzania stosunków rodzinnych kończyła się kłótnią. Jedynie Wojna potrafił zjeść to co Furia przygotowała i nie musiał potem pół dnia spędzać w ubikacji. Sam Wojna za to naprawiał w domu wszystkie rzeczy. A przynajmniej próbował. Sprzęt, który był zepsuty po jego naprawie był całkowicie niezdatny do użytku. Waśń miewał często huśtawki nastrojów zupełnie jak kobieta podczas okresu. W dodatku za każdym razem podkradał Furii jej płyn do płukania bielizny, by uprać w nim swoją pelerynę. By taki ruch nie spowodował kolejnej kłótni, musiałam pilnować by ilość płynu do płukania w butelce zawsze się Furii zgadzał. Śmierć natomiast był typem cichym. Był on najstarszy ze wszystkich Jeźdźców i godzinami trenował sztukę walki. Najgorzej też ze wszystkich Jeźdźców trawił specjały kulinarne Furii. Nie ma więc co się dziwić, że zawsze był z nich najbardziej chudy i drobny.

"Hej, Śmierć, wszystko w porządku?" spytałam go pewnego dnia pukając do zamkniętych drzwi ubikacji, gdy znowu po cieście Furii odwiedzał sedes.

"Tak… " odpowiedział mi i usłyszałam, że znowu zwraca zawartość swojego żołądka " Wszystko jest ok…." dodał po chwili słabo.

"Może zaparzę Ci ziółek na trawienie?" spytałam go delikatnie.

"Nie. Naprawdę nic mi nie jest." usłyszałam jego odpowiedź i po chwili dźwięk zwracanej treści żołądkowej.

"I tak Ci je zaparzę." postanowiłam i skierowałam się do kuchni.

Gdy weszłam do kuchni, Wojna właśnie kończył jeść porcję Śmierci, Furia analizowała przepis, natomiast Waśń przeglądał kolorowe pismo. Zaczęłam szykować napar dla Śmierci, gdy Waśń skierował na mnie wzrok i oświadczył:

"Widzę, że Śmierć nie czuje się najlepiej."

"Twierdzi, że nic mu nie jest." odpowiadam i delikatnie patrzę na Furię "Ale chyba przez tę pracę ma jakieś wrzody czy coś…" dodaję niezbyt przekonująco.

"To wszystko moja wina!" Furia załamuje się "Nie mam pojęcia co tym razem zrobiłam nie tak."

"Ja tam nie narzekam." mówi Wojna odkładając pusty talerz przed siebie.

"Wszyscy podziwiamy Twój żołądek, bracie." odpowiada ironicznie Waśń.

"Ej, Grażka." Wojna odwraca się na krześle w moją stronę "A może dzisiaj się gdzieś wybierzemy, co?"

W każdy dzień odkąd tutaj jestem otrzymuję od Wojny te pytanie. Staram się na niego nie patrzeć by mieć wystarczająco sił na odmowę:

"Jestem dzisiaj bardzo zajęta." odpowiadam mu i biorę kubek z ziołami w ręce. "Pójdę zanieść to do pokoju Śmierci." dodaję i kieruję się na zachodnie skrzydło na piętrze gdzie Śmierć ma swój pokój.

Gdy wychodzę z kuchni słyszę jak zawsze odgłos zawodu Wojny. Uśmiecham się do siebie i nucąc pod nosem piosenkę wchodzę na piętro, podchodzę do drzwi pokoju Śmierci i bezmyślnie wchodzę do niego bez pukania. Byłam całkowicie przekonana, że Śmierć nadal przesiaduje w ubikacji więc doznaję szoku kiedy widzę go siedzącego na łóżku bez zbroi, w samej przepasce na biodrach i oczywiście w masce.

"Och…" rumienię się na jego widok i staram się delikatnie wycofać "Przepraszam, myślałam, że jesteś na dole i…." cofam się do tyłu.

"Ej, czekaj!" Śmierć wyciąga do mnie rękę i próbuje mnie zatrzymać.

Śmierć lekko dotyka mojego ramienia a ja z przerażenia, że zrobiłam coś złego upuszczam kubek z ciepłymi ziołami prosto na jego nogi. Jego krzyk musieli usłyszeć nawet ludzie na Ziemi. Po chwili Furia, Wojna i Waśń wpadają do pokoju z broniami w rękach, gotowi do ataku. Nawet się nie orientuję kiedy Śmierć staje między mną a swoim rodzeństwem, wyciągając szeroko ramiona by nikt przez przypadek mnie nie skrzywdził.

"Stójcie!" krzyczy do nich "Nic takiego się nie dzieje!"

"Przecież krzyknąłeś!" krzyczy na niego Furia "Nie krzyczy się bez powodu!"

"Krzyknąłem ale…" zaczyna Śmierć ale ja mu przerywam.

"To moja wina." dopiero w tym momencie Furia, Wojna i Waśń dostrzegają mnie za plecami Śmierci "Przez przypadek wylałam na niego wrzątek…" mówię niemal płacząc.

Na moje wyznanie zapadła cisza. Po chwili Furia zaczyna się śmiać.

"Wielki Jeździec Apokalipsy pokonany przez wrzątek!" śmieje się Furia.

Jej bracia po chwili też zaczynają się śmiać.

"Postawiłaś nas na nogi." śmieje się Wojna.

"To prawda." dodaje Waśń śmiejąc się ale po chwili przestaje się śmiać i mierzy Śmierć wzrokiem.

Śmierć przestaje też się śmiać i przygląda się bratu. Po krótkiej chwili podbiega do niego i kładzie mu dłoń na ustach mówiąc:

"To nie jest tak jak myślisz!"

Waśń ściąga dłoń Śmierci ze swoich ust i przygląda się bratu.

"Skoro tak twierdzisz…" odpowiada mu dziwnym tonem, po czym patrzy na mnie i mówi " Chodź Grażynko, niech Śmierć teraz pobędzie sam."

W ciszy mijam Śmierć i wychodzę za Trzema Jeźdźcami z pokoju Śmierci. Zanim jednak do końca zamykam drzwi jego pokoju spoglądam jeszcze raz na niego. Z powodu maski nie widzę jego wyrazu twarzy ale jestem niemal pewna, że w jego spojrzeniu widzę pewne zadowolenie gdy wychwytuje mój wzrok. Uśmiecham się do niego lekko i zamykam drzwi.


	4. Rozdział 4

Kilka dni później nie mogąc patrzyć jak Śmierć męczy się z kulinarnym talentem swojej Siostry, postanawiam poduczyć Furię z gotowania. Razem z Furią gotujemy dwudaniowy obiad i pieczemy ciasto na deser. Bawimy się przy tym niesamowicie. Wojna co chwilę zagląda do kuchni i podkrada nam składniki: a to kawałek kapusty albo kawałek kiełbasy.

"Weź skończ bo jeszcze trochę i Pożoga nie będzie umiała Cię utrzymać!" krzyczy Furia na brata bijąc go drewnianą łyżką po ręce.

"Kiedy ja jestem głodny… " odpowiada jej Wojna masując sobie rękę, w którą oberwał.

"Za dwadzieścia minut będzie wszystko gotowe." mówię do Wojny "Chyba nie umrzesz z głodu do tego czasu, prawda?"

Wojna nic mi nie odpowiada tylko z posępną miną siada przy stole i patrzy na nas w milczeniu.

"Może zawołasz swoich braci by nie zabierali się za coś czasochłonnego do obiadu?" proponuję Wojnie.

"Waśń jest w piwnicy." mówi do Wojny Furia.

"A co on tam robi?" pyta zdziwiony Wojna stając od stołu.

"Szuka jakieś amunicji…" odpowiada mu Furia.

"Przecież miał całą amunicję zabrać do swojego pokoju."

"Podobno coś mu brakuje." wzrusza ramionami Furia i wyciąga z szafki talerze.

"Pamiętajcie o tym, żeby się umyć przed obiadem!" krzyczę jeszcze za Wojną.

Wojna, Waśń i Śmierć wchodzą do kuchni w momencie kiedy Furia stawia ostatni półmisek na stole. Tym razem po posiłku nie wygląda, żeby ktoś musiał skorzystać od razu z ubikacji. Z tego też powodu Furia niemal pęka z dumy. Kiedy dziubam widelczykiem w cieście nagle czuję czyjś wzrok na sobie. Podnoszę delikatnie wzrok i kieruję go po kolei na każdego z Jeźdźców. Furia jest jednak zagadana z Waśnią, Wojna spogląda w swój talerz pochłaniając szybko to co na nim jest, a Śmierć właśnie się na mnie patrzy. Rzucam do niego pytające spojrzenie a on po chwili się odzywa:

"Tak sobie myślę, że Grażynka powinna umieć się bronić w razie gdyby to było potrzebne."

Na te słowa Furia i Waśń przestają ze sobą rozmawiać i patrzą z zainteresowaniem najpierw na mnie a następnie na Śmierć. Wojna patrzy się pytająco na Śmierć, wciskając sobie do ust ostatni kawałek ciasta.

"Każdy z nas" kontynuuje Śmierć "powinien Grażynce przekazać podstawy walki swoją bronią."

"To dobry pomysł." zgadza się Furia "W naszym zawodzie nigdy nie wiadomo czy ktoś nie najedzie na nasz dom gdy nas nie będzie."

"A w taki sposób Grażynka będzie miała szansę się obronić." popiera Waśń.

"A nie powinna wybrać sobie jednej broni?" pyta Wojna "Chyba lepiej dobrze władać jedną bronią a nie podstawowo czterema?"

"Więc czym według Ciebie powinna władać?" pyta Waśń.

"Oczywiście, że mieczem." odpowiada Wojna "Ludzie od wieków walczyli mieczami. Uważam, że dla niej to będzie najbardziej prosta broń."

"Miecz?" pyta zdziwiony Waśń "Ja uważam, że to powinien być pistolet. Zanim do kogoś dobiegnie mieczem to ją zabiją. Po drugie miecz jest dla niej za ciężki."

"Dasz jej naboje do pistoletu?" pyta Furia "Strasznie marudzisz jak my zabierzemy Ci kilka sztuk a jak będziesz marudzić na Grażynkę? Powinna walczyć batem. Zresztą jest to bardzo kobieca broń."

Furia, Waśń i Wojna zaczynają się sprzeczać. Nikt jednak jakoś nawet nie pyta mnie o zdanie. Jak widać w tej kwestii nie mam nic do powiedzenia. Jedynie Śmierć milczy by po chwili głośno im przerwać i oświadczyć:

"I dlatego uważam, że powinna poznać każdą broń. Sama potem zdecyduje z jaką bronią czuje się najlepiej. Codziennie każdy z nas będzie jej dawał godzinne lekcje."

"Cztery godzinne lekcje?" pytam zdziwiona "Przecież miałam Wam pomagać w domu a nie uczyć się walczyć."

"Nauka walki jest dla Twojego bezpieczeństwa." odpowiada mi Furia.

"Nawet nie masz pojęcia co się może stać jak zostaniesz sama w domu." dodaje Waśń.

"A kiedyś na pewno to się stanie." dodaje Wojna "W końcu jesteśmy Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy."

"A ze względu na to, że to był mój pomysł" zaczyna Śmierć "uważam, że ja pierwszy powinienem przeprowadzać lekcje."

Jeźdźcy znowu zaczynają się ze sobą sprzeczać. W końcu jednak się dogadują i ustalają między sobą kolejność udzielania lekcji: Śmierć, Furia, Wojna, Waśń. Coś czuję, że przez najbliższy czas nie bardzo sobie odpocznę. Wszyscy Jeźdźcy pomagają mi w sprzątaniu po posiłkach, żebym jak najszybciej mogła zacząć lekcje. Próbuję jeszcze odwlec to w czasie udając śpiącą ale Śmierć chwyta mnie za rękę i prowadzi przed dom. Tam mówi mi o zaletach walki kosami i daje mi na początek do rąk dwa drewniane kije. Tłumaczy mi, że zanim dostanę prawdziwe ostrza do rąk muszę nauczyć się posługiwać kijami. Pokazuje mi podstawowe ruchy obronne i atakujące. Kiedy już prawie mija godzina, sam bierze do rąk drewniane kije i oświadcza mi, że będziemy walczyć. Sama nie wiem czego się spodziewał po jednej godzinie nauki ale kiedy próbuję blokować jego ciosy cofam się do tyłu aż w końcu czuję za sobą ścianę domu.

"Nie powinnaś tylko blokować ale też atakować!" krzyczy do mnie i po chwilę czuję świst powietrza i widzę jego kije ustawione po obu stronach mojej twarzy.

On sam patrzy na mnie w milczeniu i zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jest niesamowicie blisko mojej twarzy. Wtedy kątem oka dostrzegam, że właśnie Furia wyszła przed dom ale kiedy nas dostrzega to mówi tylko:

"To ja przyjdę za pięć minut." i tak szybko jak się pojawiła, tak też znika w domu.

Śmierć słysząc jej słowa od razu ode mnie się odsuwa a ja z tego wszystkiego siadam na ziemię wypuszczając kije z rąk. Mój nauczyciel od razu podaje mi rękę i pomaga wstać.

"Przepraszam, trochę mnie poniosło." mówi nie puszczając mojej ręki.

"Nie, masz rację: powinnam też atakować." odpowiadam odsuwając lekko moją rękę "Albo się lepiej bronić." dodaję lekko się uśmiechając.

"Jutro kolejna lekcja." Śmierć odwraca się do mnie plecami i kieruje się do domu "Powiem Furii, że może już zaczynać."

Furia musiała być niedaleko bo niemal od razu pojawia się przy mnie pytając:

"I jak było?"

"Ciężko." odpowiadam lekko się uśmiechając.

Lekcje z pozostałymi Jeźdźcami wyglądały bardzo podobnie do lekcji ze Śmiercią. Jednakże tylko Śmierć po walce była bardzo blisko mnie i tylko po jego lekcji czułam się strasznie dziwnie.


	5. Rozdział 5

Następnego dnia po śniadaniu Furia zaproponowała mi pójście do Płatnerza po jakąś zbroję dla mnie. Ze względu na fakt, że po raz pierwszy miałam wyjść poza dom Jeźdźców natychmiast przystałam na jej propozycję. Furia pożyczyła mi swój wyjściowy płaszcz z wielkim kapturem, który zasłaniał moją twarz i tak pojechałam z nią na jej koniu Zagładzie do czegoś na kształt ziemskiego targowiska. Wszędzie dookoła było pełno przeróżnych istot. Furia kazała mi się trzymać blisko jej i zaprowadziła mnie do jednego stoiska. Na stoisku było wystawionych wiele zbroi, rękawic i innych rzeczy. Właściciel stoiska od razu poznał Furię i skłonił się jej nisko.

"Poszukujesz czegoś nowego dla siebie?" spytał ją.

"Nie tym razem." odpowiedziała mu i wskazując na mnie dodała "Dla niej coś na początek. Tylko, że nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, że ona tutaj jest."

Właściciel stoiska, który cały był ubrany w zbroję spojrzał na mnie i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem.

"Oczywiście Furio." odpowiedział jej i zaczął wyciągać różne zbroje przedstawiając je jej.

Furia wraz ze Sprzedawcą wybrała mi zbroję, buty i rękawice. Po zapłaceniu Kupcowi dziwnymi monetami, Furia zabrała mnie z powrotem do domu. Gdy tylko weszłyśmy do domu, Furia kazała mi się przebrać w nowe rzeczy i przyjść przed dom. Nie sprzeciwiając się jej pobiegłam do swojego pokoju i po paru minutach już wychodziłam z domu ubrana w nową zbroję, w buty i rękawice bez palców. Zamiast jednak zobaczyć Furię zobaczyłam Śmierć. On spojrzał na mnie i zmierzył mnie wzrokiem. Od razu poczułam się dziwnie ale zdziwiona spytałam go:

"Gdzie Furia?"

"W domu." odpowiedział mi nie odrywając ode mnie wzroku "Przyjdzie za godzinę. Powiedziała mi, że masz nowe ubranie i trzeba je przetestować w walce." mówiąc ostatnie zdanie wręczył mi dwa drewniane kije.

"W walce?" byłam zaskoczona "Myślałam, że lekcje będę miała popołudniami."

"Niczego nie możesz być pewna." odpowiedział Śmierć i stanął naprzeciw mnie podnosząc swoje drewniane kije "Dzisiaj masz atakować, rozumiesz?"

Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Śmierć już mnie zaatakował. Udało mi się jego cios zablokować i odsunąć go lekko w tył ale Śmierć kolejny raz mnie zaatakował. Zauważyłam, że brakuje mi szybkości. Śmierć był ode mnie dużo szybszy. Zanim ja ustawiłam się do ataku on już wymuszał na mnie zmianę pozycji. Tym razem jednak po paru jego atakach stanął oznajmiając:

"Chyba nie za bardzo potrafisz przejść z obrony do ataku."

"To prawda…" odpowiedziałam mu "Ale rany jaki Ty jesteś szybki."

"Szybkość wyrobisz w swoim czasie. A teraz powtarzaj za mną."

Śmierć zaczął mi pokazywać ruchy atakujące i obronne na przemian. Starałam się je powtórzyć jak najbardziej dokładnie. Nawet się nie zorientowałam kiedy godzina minęła i na dworze stanęła Furia.

"Widzę, że tym razem mi jej nie wymęczyłeś." śmieje się Furia i podchodzi do mnie.

"Według mnie zbroja się sprawdza." Śmierć odpowiada Furii tak jakby nie słyszał jej zaczepki i zabiera ode mnie drewniane kije.

"Mam nadzieję, że Waśń i Wojna to samo powiedzą." odpowiada mu Furia dziwnie się uśmiechając.

"To życzę miłej lekcji." mówi Śmierć do mnie a następnie wchodzi do domu.

"Mogłaś mnie uprzedzić, że idę na lekcje." zwracam się do Furii gdy Śmierć znika w domu.

"Mogłam ale w taki sposób udało mi się coś sprawdzić." odpowiada mi Furia tajemniczo.

"Niby co takiego?" pytam ją zdziwiona.

"Kiedy indziej Ci powiem. Gotowa na ćwiczenia?"

Dostaję od Furii mały bat do ręki i przez kolejną godzinę z nią ćwiczę. Kiedy dochodzi do końca lekcji, Furia siada na trawie i każe mi usiąść obok siebie. Posłusznie siadam obok niej a wtedy Furia zaczyna mówić:

"Ja i moim bracia musimy dzisiaj gdzieś wyjść."

"Na Apokalipsę?" pytam zdziwiona i jednocześnie przerażona.

"Nie." śmieje się Furia "To coś na kształt spotkania."

"I zostawiacie mnie dzisiaj samą w domu?"

"No właśnie nie. Nie jesteś jeszcze gotowa by sama zostać a po drugie na tym spotkaniu może jednego nas zabraknąć."

"To kto dzisiaj będzie moją niańką?" pytam ją zrezygnowana.

"Śmierć. W końcu jest najstarszy i najbardziej odpowiedzialny."

"No dobrze."

"Jest jeszcze jedna sprawa."

"Jaka?"

"Dzisiaj Śmierć ma dzień ostrzenia swoich wszystkich kos. Pomożesz mu?"

"Nie bardzo wiem jak się ostrzy kosy ale mogę spróbować."

"On Ci wszystko wytłumaczy."

"To oczywiście mu pomogę. I tak nie bardzo mam co robić później."

Furia do mnie się uśmiecha i po chwili widzimy jak na podwórko wchodzi Wojna. Wstaję razem z nią z ziemi i razem podchodzimy do Wojny.

"No, no, no, nie powiem: ładnie wygląda ta zbroja." mówi Wojna mierząc mnie wzrokiem "Nie dziwię się, że Śmierć oglądał waszą lekcję przez okno."

"Że co?" pytam zaskoczona i patrzę w stronę okna na parterze.

Furia zabiera ode mnie bat do ćwiczeń, dotyka mojego ramienia i cicho mi mówi:

"Raczej patrzy ze swojego pokoju." po czym odchodzi wołając jeszcze do Wojny "Tylko jej nic nie zrób."

"Nie martw się Siostrzyczko, ze mną ona jest bezpieczna." Wojna jej odpowiada i wręcza mi długi drewniany kij "To na czym ostatnio skończyliśmy?" pyta mnie i lekcja się zaczyna.

Lekcja z Wojną także minęła szybko. Pod koniec lekcji spojrzałam w stronę okna pokoju Śmierci. Nie widziałam w nim jednak nikogo ale nie uszło to jednak uwadze jego bratu.

"Rozglądasz się za Waśnią?" słyszę jego beztroski ton.

"Och… Nie." teoretycznie go nie kłamię i podaję mu kij "Kiedy dostanę prawdziwy miecz?"

"W swoim czasie." odpowiada Wojna "Czujesz się najlepiej na lekcji ze mną, że o to pytasz?"

"Nie. To znaczy… " waham się "Po prostu chciałabym w końcu przestać walczyć kijami.

"Na wszystko przychodzi czas. Zbliża się Twoja ostatnia lekcja." Wojna zauważa Waśń a ja obracam się by go zobaczyć.

Waśń podchodzi do mnie, przygląda mi się i podaje mi w milczeniu pistolet. Następnie w milczeniu ustawia kawałek dalej tarcze. Ja i Wojna przyglądamy się jego poczynaniom. W końcu Waśń podchodzi ponownie do nas i zwraca się do Wojny:

"Na coś czekasz?"

"Na jakąś Twoją oznakę życia." odpowiada mu "Wiesz, to lekcja, musisz Grażce wszystko tłumaczyć a nie milczeć."

"Ostatnio wystarczająco się nagadałem." odpowiada mu "Teraz pozostaje tylko ćwiczyć. Pistolet jest najłatwiejszą bronią w obsłudze."

"No chyba, że ktoś nie ma celności…" Wojna cicho mu odburkuje.

Waśń rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie a ja wzruszam ramionami i ustawiam się w miejscu, z którego ostatnio strzelałam. Wojna życzy mi powodzenia i zostaję sama z Waśnią. Moja celność nie jest może koszmarna bo w końcu trafiam w tarczę ale strzał w środek jest dla mnie wciąż za trudnym zadaniem. Przez całą lekcję Waśń krótkimi zdaniami mnie poprawia. W końcu godzina mija i Jeździec się do mnie odzywa więcej:

"Furia wybrała bardzo dobrą zbroję. Nie dość, że do twarzy Ci w niej to wydaje mi się, że dobrze się w niej czujesz."

"To prawda." potwierdzam mu "Jest nad wyraz wygodna. Czy Twoja zbroja też jest bardzo wygodna?"

"Bardziej wygodniej nie można już mieć." Waśń uśmiecha się do mnie i zabiera ode mnie pistolet dodając "Chodźmy do domu bo zaczyna się zimno robić. Zresztą pewnie Ci Furia już mówiła, że dzisiaj zostajesz tylko z jednym z nas."

"Tak, ze Śmiercią." odpowiadam mu i idziemy powolnym krokiem do domu.

"Lubisz spędzać z nim czas?"

"Lubię spędzać czas z Wami wszystkimi."

"Nie wątpię ale dzisiaj będziesz miała okazję pobyć tylko z jednym z nas."

"Mogłabym sama zostać ale skoro się o mnie boicie to co innego mi zostało?" pytając go wchodzę z nim do domu.

"Mogłabyś przykładowo upiec ciasto czekoladowe."

"O, ktoś tu chyba ma ochotę na ciasto." śmieję się do niego, gdy Waśń wchodzi na schody na piętro.

"Po prostu upiecz, ok?" Waśń prosi mnie i znika na piętrze.


	6. Rozdział 6

Kiedy kończę pieczenie ciasta Waśń, Furia i Wojna wchodzą do kuchni.

"Wychodzimy Grażynko." mówi Furia "Jak skończysz to idź do pokoju Śmierci. Nie chcemy żebyś siedziała tutaj sama. "

"Dobrze Furio." odpowiadam jej "Miłego hmmm spotkania." dodaję niepewnie.

"Do zobaczenia później." odpowiada mi Wojna i cała Trójka Jeźdźców wychodzi.

Wyciągam ciasto z piekarnika i zostawiam je na blacie aby ostygło. Biorę w rękę kubek z herbatą i wchodzę na piętrowe zachodnie skrzydło. Przed drzwiami pokoju Śmierci biorę głęboki oddech i delikatnie w nie pukam dwa razy. Po chwili słyszę zachęcający głos Śmierci do wejścia. Wchodzę więc do jego pokoju i widzę go jak siedzi na podłodze bez maski i ostrzy aktualnie dużą kosę. Śmierć podnosi wzrok, uśmiecha się do mnie i wzrokiem wskazuje miejsce na podłodze obok siebie. Stawiam kubek z herbatą na szafce i siadam obok niego. Po raz pierwszy widzę Śmierć bez maski poza posiłkami. Dzięki temu mogę w końcu się przyjrzeć jego twarzy. Kształt jego twarzy jest trójkątny z kilkoma bliznami na policzkach po obu stronach. Widzę też lekki, ciemny zarost na jego twarzy. Kiedy tak mu się przyglądam Śmierć podaje mi mały kamień.

"Za Tobą są małe kosy." mówi kiedy biorę kamień w rękę "Rób tak jak ja." dodaje i przeciąga kamieniem po ostrzu.

"Ok…" odpowiadam cicho, biorę małą kosę i ją ostrzę w milczeniu.

W pokoju słychać tylko odgłos ostrzenia. Próbuję kolejny raz dokładnie spojrzeć na twarz Śmierci i nagle czuję w dłoni piekący ból. Bezmyślnie wydaję z siebie odgłos bólu i patrzę na swoją dłoń. Nie wiem jak mogłam to zrobić ale moja ręka jest na ostrzu kosy i ścieka na nią krew. Śmierć od razu wyrywa mi kosę z ręki, rozcinając mi bardziej rękę. Nawet się nie spodziewałam, że wciąż mogę krwawić i czuć taki ból. Po chwili czuję jak dłonie Śmierci dotykają mojej skaleczonej dłoni i po chwili trafia na nią kropla zielonkawego płynu. Nawet się nie zorientowałam kiedy Śmierć wyciągnął zza pasa flakonik.

"Co to jest?" pytam go patrząc jak rana na dłoni się goi.

"Eliksir uzdrowienia." odpowiada mi "Lepiej będzie jak naostrzę sam wszystkie ostrza." dodaje po chwili wciąż nie puszczając mojej dłoni.

"Przepraszam." mówię cicho "Nie wiem jak to się stało. Ja po prostu…" przecież nie mogę mu powiedzieć, że się na niego zagapiłam.

"Po prostu co?" Śmierć dopytuje się i spogląda mi w oczy.

"Och, już zapomniałam." kłamię mu i zabieram mu swoją rękę "Dzięki." dodaję po chwili.

"Nie ma sprawy." Śmierć wygląda na zakłopotanego.

Przez chwilę siedzimy w milczeniu. On ostrzy kosy a ja siedzę obok niego i patrzę gdzieś obok niego.

"Może masz ochotę na ciasto?" - pytam go nagle.

"Ciasto?" odpowiada mi pytaniem Śmierć nie przerywając ostrzenia.

"Tak, upiekłam ciasto czekoladowe." odpowiadam mu "Powinniśmy poczekać na resztę ale nie wiem kiedy wrócą a upiekłam go dużo to może zjemy po kawałku?"

"Jeśli to ciasto czekoladowe to bardzo chętnie zrobię sobie przerwę." Śmierć uśmiecha się do mnie i odkłada kosę oraz kamień do ostrzenia.

"To chodźmy." podnoszę się szybko z podłogi i biegnę do kuchni.

Śmierć pojawia się w kuchni kiedy kładę na jego miejscu na stole talerzyk z ciastem. Siada z uśmiechem i czeka aż ja usiądę obok niego ze swoim kawałkiem.

"Uwielbiam ciasto czekoladowe, wiesz?" mówi Śmierć gdy przełyka pierwszy kęs.

"Naprawdę?" pytam go zdziwiona "Ja ogólnie uwielbiam czekoladę."

"To mamy coś wspólnego ze sobą." Śmierć śmieje się do mnie i bierze kolejny kęs. "Moje rodzeństwo się ze mnie śmieje, że mam słabość do czekolady." dodaje gdy przełyka kolejny kęs.

"Myślałam, że Waśń też lubi czekoladę." mówię mu przypominając sobie, że to w końcu Waśń zaproponował takie ciasto dzisiaj.

"Waśń lubi ciasta owocowe." Śmierć mi odpowiada "Przynajmniej z tego co wiem. Furia obrzydziła mu czekoladę lata temu."

"Trochę to dziwne bo to właśnie Waśń zaproponował takie ciasto." mówię Śmierci bezmyślnie.

Śmierć nagle przestaje jeść i patrzy się na mnie. Dopiero po chwili czuję jego wzrok na sobie więc spoglądam na niego pytająco i pytam:

"Coś nie tak?"

"Nie, nie…" odpowiada Śmierć i bierze do ust kolejny kęs ciasta. Gdy go przełyka dodaje "Tak sobie myślę, że inaczej Cię nauczę ostrzenia kos."

"Inaczej?" dopytuję go "Myślałam, że nie dasz mi już nigdy nic ostrzyc."

"Skaleczyłaś się specjalnie by tego nie robić?" Śmierć pyta mnie żartobliwie.

"Nie, jasne że nie." odpowiadam mu wesoło "Zjemy i możesz mnie uczyć."

Zjadamy razem ciasto i wracamy razem do pokoju Śmierci. Śmierć tym razem wskazuje mi miejsce na swoim łóżku i daje mi do rąk małą kosę i kamień do ostrzenia. Jestem zdziwiona miejscem jakie mi wskazał ale posłusznie na nim siadam. Po chwili widzę, że Śmierć siada za mną, przytula się do moich pleców i od tyłu chwyta moje dłonie. Kieruje moimi dłońmi tak, że kamień ślizga się po ostrzu. Moje myśli zaczynają szaleć i czuję, że się czerwienię na twarzy.

"Dokładnie tak." Śmierć odzywa się do mnie "Teraz dobrze to robisz. W taki sposób nie powinnaś się skaleczyć."

Czując jego oddech na swojej szyi upuszczam kosę i kamień równocześnie z rąk na jego łóżko.

"Wszystko w porządku?" Śmierć pyta mnie przestraszony i nagle pojawia się przede mną oglądając moje dłonie i odsuwając na bok kosę.

"Tak, ja tylko…" zaczynam odpowiadać ale milknę nie wiedząc jak zakończyć swoją odpowiedź.

"Jak nie chcesz tego robić to nie musisz." mówi mi Śmierć z troską w głosie.

"To nie tak, że ja nie chcę tego robić." szybko mu odpowiadam "Tylko, że Ty…" waham się przez chwilę "Dziwnie się poczułam gdy Ty…"

"Gdy Cię objąłem?" pyta mnie i jedną ręką szybko mnie obejmuje i przyciąga do siebie.

Ten ruch sprawia, że patrzę Śmierci prosto w jego błyszczące oczy. Pomimo tego, że to Jeździec Apokalipsy to nie czuję strachu. Serce mi jednak bije jak szalone z niecierpliwości. Nie mam pojęcia czy wtedy złamaliśmy jakieś przepisy wszechświata czy nie ale gdy Śmierć w końcu mnie pocałował to nie opierałam się mu. Na ziemi całowałam się wiele razy i to z różnymi mężczyznami ale pocałunki Śmierci były inne. Po każdym jego pocałunku czułam się tak jakbym się coraz bardziej zatracała w puszystej chmurze przyjemności. W dodatku sama świadomość, że całuję się z Jeźdźcą Apokalipsy była niesamowita. W końcu Śmierć oderwał ode mnie usta i spytał mnie:

"Chciałabyś tutaj zamieszkać już na zawsze?"

"Tutaj w sensie w tym domu z Wami wszystkimi czy w sensie, że z Tobą?" droczę się z nim.

"Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy muszą mieszkać razem ale bardziej mi chodziło czy chcesz mieszkać tutaj ze mną. Przy moim boku."

"To brzmi jak oświadczyny." stwierdzam mu.

"Skoro twierdzisz, że tak brzmią to pewnie nimi są. Nie znam ziemskich zwyczajów."

"Oświadczyny są zadeklarowaniem chęci ślubu z osobą, której ta osoba się oświadcza."

"A ślub to?" dopytuje Śmierć.

"Ślub to obietnica życia z daną osobą do końca życia."

"To tak, to są oświadczyny."

"Nie łamiemy jakiś kosmicznych zasad?" pytam go zaskoczona.

"Kosmicznych zasad?" widzę, że Śmierć nie rozumie moich obaw.

"No wiesz…" zaczynam powoli "Ty jesteś Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy a ja jestem… Grażyną."

"Myślę, że nie zdarzyło się to wcześniej ale nie mam też wiedzy o tym, że jest to łamanie zasad. Dlatego też przeniesiesz się do mojego skrzydła i będziesz ze mną żyła? Na ziemi się chyba nazywa taką osobę żoną."

"A co Twoje rodzeństwo powie na to?" pytam go z obawą w głosie.

"Nie mają nic przeciwko." odpowiada mi pewnie.

"Jak to?"

"Ty nadal nie rozumiesz, prawda?" Śmierć się śmieje "Wojna, Furia i Waśń specjalnie mnie wybrali do zostania z Tobą. W dodatku te ciasto… Waśń doskonale wie, że uwielbiam czekoladę. "

"Wiedziałeś o tym od samego początku?"

"Nie." odpowiada mi "Zorientowałem się po informacji, że Waśń Ci zaproponował zrobienie ciasta czekoladowego. Dlatego postanowiłem zadziałać. W końcu gdybym tego nie zrobił to musiałbym wysłuchać ich kazania."

"W takim razie chętnie zostanę z Tobą już na zawsze." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem "Tylko jak my im to przekażemy?" pytam go od razu.

"Zostaw to mnie." odpowiada mi Śmierć dziwnie się uśmiechając i ponownie mnie całuje.


	7. Rozdział 7

Dość długo czekam wraz ze Śmiercią na powrót Trójki Jeźdźców. Siedzę wraz nim w kuchni i zajadamy się ciastem co chwilę się całując. W końcu słyszymy otwieranie drzwi i po chwili słyszymy także głosy Furii, Wojny i Waśni. Kiedy wchodzą do kuchni Śmierć chwyta moją dłoń i oświadcza:

"Grażyna zgodziła się ze mną zostać na zawsze."

"No nareszcie." słyszę szczęśliwy głos Furii.

Uśmiecham się lekko do nich kiwając głową na potwierdzenie słów Śmierci.

"Już się obawialiśmy, że nigdy się w sobie nie zbierzesz." odpowiada mu Wojna.

"Najwyższy czas." dodaje Waśń.

"Więc jeśli nas popieracie…" zaczyna Śmierć "To muszę was prosić o wsparcie u Stwórcy."

"U Stwórcy?" pytam go zaskoczona.

"Tak." odpowiada mi Furia "To Stwórca Ciebie wysłał do nas."

"Ale miało to być tylko tymczasowo." dodaje Waśń.

"Oczywiście masz nasze wsparcie ale wiesz, że to może być trudne zadanie, prawda?" pyta Wojna brata.

"Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę." odpowiada Śmierć "Ale jeśli razem przed nim wystąpimy to może się uda go przekonać."

"To i tak nie będzie takie proste." zwraca uwagę Wojna "W końcu Grażyna nie przeszła dalej. Odzyskała ciało i zmysły by móc odkupić swoje grzechy."

"Tym samym nie został spełniony warunek spotkania się z najbliższymi." dodaje Waśń.

"Spotkania z najbliższymi?" pytam ich zaskoczona bo kompletnie nie wiem o czym mówią.

"Tak." odpowiada mi Śmierć "Człowiek jak umiera, zanim przejdzie dalej spotyka się ze wszystkimi swoimi bliskimi. Ale Ciebie to ominęło, bo nie miałaś jeszcze możliwości przejść dalej. Przenosząc się do nas odzyskałaś ciało, zmysły i czucie ale miało to być tylko tymczasowo. A jeśli tu zostaniesz to nigdy nie przejdziesz dalej. Będziesz zawsze pomiędzy życiem a śmiercią."

"Dlatego też Twoi krewni i przyjaciele nigdy Cię nie spotkają po śmierci." dodaje Furia.

"Dusza człowieka zanim przejdzie dalej spotyka się ze swoimi bliskimi. Jest to zagwarantowane przez Stwórcę." tłumaczy Wojna.

"A Ty przecież nie spotkałaś się ze swoimi bliskimi." przyłącza się Waśń do wyjaśnień.

"Więc co robimy?" pytam ich.

"Ty nic." oświadcza Śmierć "My natomiast musimy stanąć przed Stwórcą i prosić go, żebyś z nami została."

"Ale nie możemy przecież Grażyny zostawić samą w domu." zauważa Furia.

"To tylko ja pojadę." decyduje Śmierć.

"Ty sam nie sprawisz takie wrażenia jak cała nasza czwórka." sprzeciwia się Wojna.

"Grażyna musi jechać z nami." oświadcza Waśń "Ale do komnaty Stwórcy wejdziemy sami. W jego pałacu będzie bezpieczna."

"Tak więc zróbmy." zgadza się Śmierć a wraz z nim pozostała trójka Jeźdźców.


	8. Rozdział 8

Furia kolejny raz pożycza mi swój wyjściowy płaszcz z wielkim kapturem. Kiedy razem z nią wychodzę przed dom, widzę że pozostała trójka Jeźdźców stoi przy koniach i się ze sobą o coś spierają. Podchodzę wraz z ich siostrą do nich i słyszę, że znowu ja dałam im powód do sprzeczki.

"Nie rozumiem dlaczego tak nalegasz, żeby akurat z Tobą jechała." zwraca się Śmierć do Wojny.

"Bo Pożoga jest najszybsza." odpowiada spokojnie Wojna.

"Nie jedziemy na bitwę tylko do pałacu Stwórcy." zauważa Śmierć "Po drugie to ze mną ma mieszkać i dlatego powinna jechać ze mną."

"Wojna, Śmierć ma rację…" zauważa Waśń.

"Tyle, że ani Pożoga ani Rozpacz ją nie zna." wtrąca się Furia "A Zagłada już ją zna."

"Przecież Rozpacz jej nic nie zrobi." odpowiada jej Śmierć.

"Nie możemy teraz tracić czasu na sprzeczki." Furia zaczyna się niecierpliwić "Grażyna jedzie ze mną i koniec." mówiąc to wyciąga do mnie rękę i pomaga mi usiąść na Zagładzie.

"Ale Furio…" zaczyna Śmierć.

"Jeśli Stwórca się zgodzi na pozostanie Grażyny z nami, to w drodze powrotnej weźmiesz ją na Rozpacz."

Śmierć przez chwilę milczy po czym zgadza się na taki układ. Wojna jeszcze otwiera usta, żeby coś powiedzieć ale Furia rzuca mu groźne spojrzenie więc w ostateczności nic nie mówi.


	9. Rozdział 9

Pałac Stwórcy jest ogromny i niesamowity. Nigdy nie widziałam tak wielkiego budynku. Gdy tylko przekraczamy bramy pałacu od razu czuć w powietrzu potęgę osoby, która tutaj mieszka.

"Poczekaj tutaj." zwraca się do mnie Śmierć gdy stoimy w długim korytarzu.

"Dobrze." odpowiadam mu posłusznie i siadam na jednej z wielu złotych ławek.

Gdy Śmierć i pozostali Jeźdźcy zaczynają odchodzić, chwytam jeszcze szybko dłoń Śmierci. Śmierć zatrzymuje się od razu i każe rodzeństwu iść przodem. Następnie siada obok mnie i bierze w swoje ręce moje dłonie.

"Będzie w porządku." uspokaja mnie.

"A jeśli Stwórca nie wyrazi zgody i nigdy już Cię nie zobaczę?" pytam go z lekkim strachem w głosie.

"To mam nadzieję, że pozwoli nam się chociaż pożegnać." Śmierć delikatnie się do mnie uśmiecha i dodaje "Ale gdyby się tak nie stało, to niech chociaż to Tobie o mnie przypomina." następnie całuje mnie krótko w usta.

Po tym krótkim pocałunku Śmierć wstaje i dołącza do rodzeństwa przed wielkimi drzwiami na końcu korytarza. Po chwili cała czwórka znika w środku. Siedzę w milczeniu i czekam. Jest tutaj tak bardzo cicho, że słyszę bicie własnego serca. Po dość długim czasie, gigantyczne drzwi się otwierają. Wstaję z ławki mając nadzieję na dobre wieści. W drzwiach jednak zamiast Jeźdźców pojawia się kobieta. Moja nadzieja od razu ulatuje. Kobieta jednak podchodzi do mnie i zwraca się do mnie:

"Stwórca chce Cię widzieć."

"Mnie?" nie wierzę w jej słowa.

"Tak." odpowiada krótko kobieta "Chodź za mną."

Idę posłusznie za kobietą i wchodzę do wielkiej, bogato zdobionej komnaty. Przed sobą widzę Jeźdźców, którzy klękają przed tronem. Gdy podchodzę bliżej dostrzegam na tronie wysokiego mężczyznę. Jest on ubrany w zbroję, ma długą ciemną brodę, ciemne włosy do ramion i niebieskie oczy. Mężczyzna wskazuje mi miejsce przed Jeźdźcami, na które ja posłusznie idę. Gdy mijam Jeźdźców, widzę że wszyscy patrzą w posadzkę. Klękam podobnie jak oni przed nim i czekam.

"Powstań Grażyno Narska, córko Zenona i Barbary." odzywa się do mnie mężczyzna na co ja posłusznie wstaję i patrzę na niego "Jeden z obecnych tutaj Jeźdźców Apokalipsy zwrócił się do mnie z prośbą o wyrażenie zgody na pozostawienie Cię w domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy. Dodatkowo zwrócił się z prośbą o uczynienie Ciebie jego małżonki i partnerki życiowej. Ze względu na fakt, że pozostali Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy nie zgłosili do tych wniosków żadnych zastrzeżeń, muszę Ciebie spytać: jakie jest Twoje stanowisko w tej sprawie?"

"Panie…" zaczynam "Gdy trafiłam do domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy nie myślałam nawet, że mogę jeszcze kiedykolwiek się zakochać. Wszyscy Jeźdźcy przyjęli mnie bardzo ciepło ale od samego początku czułam pewną więź ze Śmiercią. Nie wiedziałam jednak czy moje odczucia nie jest złamaniem jakiś zasad. Próbowałam ukrywać te uczucia ale dzisiaj jak Śmierć mnie pocałował zdałam sobie sprawę, że nie chcę go nigdy zostawiać. Dlatego też, jeśli jest taka możliwość, to chcę zostać żoną Śmierci i nie chcę nigdy opuszczać domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy."

Po mojej wypowiedzi zapada cisza. Czuję jednak wzrok Śmierci na swoich plecach. Nie odwracam się jednak do niego tylko patrzę wyczekująco na Stwórcę.

"Śmierć." zwraca się Stwórca do mojego ukochanego "Podejdź bliżej."

Słyszę jak Śmierć staje i po chwili pojawia się obok mnie.

"Wyrażam zgodę na pozostawienie Grażyny Narskiej w domu Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy." informuje nas Stwórca "Wyrażam zgodę także na uczynienie z Grażyny Narskiej małżonki Śmierci, jednego z Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy."

Na te wiadomości Śmierć chwyta moją dłoń i wymieniamy się szybko spojrzeniami.

"Proszę pozostałych Jeźdźców o powstanie i dołączenie do Grażyny i Śmierci." zwraca się Stwórca do Wojny, Waśni i Furii.

Po chwili ja i Czterej Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy stoimy w jednej linii przed Stwórcą.

"Są jednak pewne warunki, które nie będą obowiązywały tylko Grażyny i Śmierci." kontynuuje Stwórca "Przede wszystkim pozostanie Grażyny w waszym domu będzie traktowane jako wyjście z poczekalni duchowej. Zanim jednak dojdzie do tego wyjścia, Grażyna Narska musi odbyć spotkania z duszami, które w jej ziemskim życiu byli jej bliscy. Następnie Grażyna Narska będzie musiała się stawiać na takim spotkaniu, gdy któryś z jej ziemskich bliskich odejdzie ze świata żyjących. Kolejnym warunkiem jest zapewnienie Grażyny bezpieczeństwa przez waszą czwórkę. Dopóki nie będzie to wezwanie spowodowane złamaniem pieczęci Apokalipsy, ktoś zawsze musi zostać z Grażyną w domu. Kiedy jednak dojdzie do wezwania was wszystkich czterech, Grażyna zostanie przeniesiona tutaj. W razie waszej klęski trafi ona ponownie do poczekalni duchowej, gdzie zostanie zadecydowane co się z nią dalej stanie. Udziału Grażyny w spotkaniu duchowym z jej bliskimi nie będzie można odmówić. Grażyna jako małżonka Śmierci otrzyma pewne przywileje by móc poruszać się po całym świecie. Na Ziemię jednak będzie mogła się wybrać dopiero wtedy kiedy wszystkie osoby, które ją znały umrą. A i wtedy muszą zostać zachowane środki ostrożności. Czy więc wszyscy zgadzacie się na przedstawione warunki?"

"Tak." nasza krótka, jednogłośna i jednomyślna odpowiedź odbija się głośno od ścian komnaty.

"Niech więc się stanie." oznajmia Stwórca "Teraz Jeźdźcy proszę Was o opuszczenie komnaty, a Ciebie Grażyno proszę za mną." dodaje Stwórca, wstaje z tronu i idzie w stronę bocznych drzwi.

Śmierć puszcza moją dłoń z uśmiechem i cała Czwórka Jeźdźców wychodzi z komnaty. Ja natomiast podchodzę do Stwórcy i wchodzę za nim do bocznej komnaty.


	10. Rozdział 10

Boczna komnata jest dużo mniejsza od komnaty tronowej. Ma bardzo eleganckie tapety i drewniane meble. Na środku stoją dwa duże fotele.

"Usiądź." każe mi Stwórca wskazując jeden z foteli.

Posłusznie siadam w fotelu i patrzę w milczeniu na Stwórcę.

"Teraz odbędą się Twoje spotkania z bliskimi." tłumaczy mi Stwórca "Każda Twoja bliska osoba, która żyła na Ziemi i umarła będzie tu przychodzić i z Tobą rozmawiać. Nie macie limitu czasowego rozmowy. Ile rzeczy komu powiesz to Twoja sprawa. Musisz jednak wiedzieć, że od czasu Twojej śmierci na Ziemi minęło już 20 lat."

"Aż 20 lat?" pytam go zaskoczona.

"Czas tutaj całkiem inaczej biegnie." odpowiada mi "Kiedy porozmawiasz już ze wszystkimi to przyjdę po Ciebie."

"Dobrze."

Stwórca wychodzi i przez chwilę siedzę sama w pokoju. Po chwili drzwi się otwierają i do komnaty wchodzi mój tata. Tata, który zmarł gdy miałam 18 lat i z którym nie miałam za dobrych relacji.

"Grażynko, córeczko." Tata podchodzi do mnie i mnie przytula mocno "Gdzie Ty się podziewałaś?"

"Długo by opowiadać…" odpowiadam mu wymijająco.

"Czekałem na tą chwilę odkąd się dowiedziałem o tym strasznym wypadku." Tata w końcu mnie puszcza i siada w drugim fotelu.

"Odeszłam zbyt szybko i niestety nie mogłam wcześniej się z Tobą spotkać." odpowiadam mu.

"Mam nadzieję, że za bardzo nie cierpiałaś."

"Wbrew przeciwnie."

I zaczynam Tacie wszystko bardzo ogólnie opowiadać. Gdy w końcu nagadałam się z tatą, przyszła moja babcia. Po babci przyszedł mój były chłopak, który także umarł młodo. Przyszło wiele osób, nawet psy, z którymi mieszkałam. Nikomu jednak nie zdradziłam szczegółów swojego aktualnego życia. Kiedy ostatnia osoba wyszła, do pokoju wszedł Stwórca.

"Mam nadzieję, że dobrze wykorzystałaś ten czas." mówi do mnie i wskazuje mi ręką wyjście.

"Tak." odpowiadam mu wstając z fotela i wychodząc "Dziękuję bardzo." dodaję już na korytarzu.

Na korytarzu dostrzegam Jeźdźców. Śmierć od razu do mnie podchodzi i pyta:

"Jak było?"

"Bardzo miło." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

"A teraz chodźcie wszyscy za mną." zwraca się do nas Stwórca i prowadzi do innej komnaty.

Kolejna komnata wygląda jak mała kapliczka. Ma mały piedestał, kilka ławek i mnóstwo kwiatów dookoła. Stwórca prowadzi nas na sam przód, staje na piedestale i mówi:

"Grażyna i Śmierć podejdźcie do mnie. Wojna, Furia i Waśń proszę stańcie tutaj z boku." wskazuje Trójce Jeźdźców ręką miejsce w pierwszym rzędzie ławek po prawej stronie.

Śmierć chwyta mnie za dłoń i razem z nim podchodzę do Stwórcy.

"Wy dwoje chwyćcie się za dłonie i zwróćcie się do siebie." Stwórca przemawia do mnie i do Śmierci.

Posłusznie zwracamy się do siebie i podajemy sobie dłonie. Stwórca zaczyna nad naszymi dłońmi odmawiać modlitwy w tajemniczym języku. Gdy je kończy wokół nas pojawia się świecąca linia, która wiąże nasze dłonie.

"Wola wspólnego życia została wyrażona zgodnie przez Was obu." przemawia Stwórca "Jako Najwyższa Istota we Wszechświecie, łączę Was tym o to więzłem. Niech wasza miłość rozkwita każdego dnia. Od dzisiaj jesteście małżeństwem."

Gdy Stwórca kończy swoją wypowiedź, węzeł zaczyna lśnić i po chwili znika. Nie czuję się jakoś inaczej ale widzę, że Śmierć się do mnie uśmiecha.

"Możesz ją pocałować." odzywa się Stwórca.

Śmierć bardzo chętnie pochyla się i mnie krótko całuje. Gdy tylko nasze usta się łączą słyszę wiwat Furii. I tak o to zostałam żoną Śmierci.


	11. Rozdział 11

Zgodnie z tym co powiedziała Furia przed domem, od Stwórcy wracałam już ze Śmiercią na jego koniu Rozpaczy. Na początku trochę się obawiałam, że mój ciężar ją za bardzo obciąży ale Śmierć przekonał mnie, że to absolutnie niemożliwe. Gdy wróciliśmy do domu Furia zaproponowała małe przyjęcie z okazji naszego ślubu.

"Furio, wszyscy jesteśmy zmęczeni dzisiejszym dniem." Śmierć próbuje ją przekonać "Może kiedy indziej. Nie wiem, jutro albo za tydzień."

"Och, nie bądź taki sztywny!" krzyczy na niego Furia "W końcu się zakochałeś. To wystarczający powód do świętowania, prawda chłopcy?"

"Wiesz, Furio ja bardzo chętnie…" zaczyna Wojna "Ale muszę przyznać rację Śmierci. Nie dzisiaj. Byłem już zmęczony wizytą u Samaela a jeszcze ta wyprawa do Stwórcy…"

"Waśń a Ty?" Furia szuka wsparcia u kolejnego brata.

"Co za różnica czy zrobimy to dzisiaj czy jutro?" pyta ją "Zresztą Grażyna musi się przenieść do Śmierci a zanim to zrobi to będzie już bardzo późno."

"Grażynko, proszę, poprzyj mnie." Furia w ostateczności zwraca się do mnie.

Stoję pośrodku nich i kieruję wzrok to na Furię a to na Śmierć. Chciałabym zacząć już przenosić się do Śmierci ale widzę, że Furia tak bardzo się cieszy całą tą sytuacją.

"Mam inny pomysł." odpowiadam jej na co Śmierć dziwnie się na mnie patrzy "Zabawmy się we dwie przez godzinę a jutro zabawimy się wszyscy razem, ok?"

"Grażynko, uważam że powinniśmy dzisiejszy wieczór spędzić razem…" Śmierć mówi do mnie powoli.

"Świetny pomysł!" Furia kompletnie nie słucha brata i bierze mnie za rękę "Pójdziemy do mnie. Mam tam trochę alkoholu to napijemy się parę drinków." Furia ciągnie mnie na piętro "Mam tam też coś dla Ciebie na taką noc jak ta." dodaje cicho.

"A co z jej rzeczami?" pyta Śmierć siostrę.

"Przecież dzisiaj nie potrzebuje wszystkich swoich rzeczy u Ciebie. Potrzebuje podstawę, którą Ty masz w swoim pokoju." to mówiąc Furia prowadzi mnie na południowe skrzydło "Za godzinę Ci ją oddam!" Furia krzyczy jeszcze do Śmierci.

Wchodzę z Furią do jej pokoju. Jej pokój w przeciwieństwie do pokoju Śmierci jest dużo jaśniejszy. W kącie stoi duża szafa, pod jedną ze ścian stoi duże łóżko. Furia każe mi usiąść na swoim łóżku, wyciąga z jednej szafki butelkę czerwonego trunku i dwa kieliszki. Szybko wypełnia szkło płynem i jedno mi podaje.

"To za Ciebie i za Śmierć." Furia wnosi toast i pije alkohol z kieliszka.

"Dzięki." odpowiadam jej i biorę łyk trunku.

Trunek smakuje jak półsłodkie wino ale czuję, że ma więcej alkoholu w sobie. Zaczynam plotkować z Furią i ani się nie oglądam i mija godzina. Wtedy Furia wyciąga ze swojej wielkiej szafy koszulę nocną. Jest ona z cienkiego, czarnego materiału podobnego do atłasu, na wykończeniu spódnicy i dekoltu ma czerwoną koronkę i jest bardzo krótka.

"Nie uważasz, że to zbyt ekstrawaganckie?" pytam ją nieśmiało.

"Ależ skąd." odpowiada mi Furia "Dzisiaj Śmierć musi być jednocześnie zdziwiony i zachwycony Twoim wyglądem. Wkładaj a ja jeszcze Ci ułożę włosy i skroplę Cię perfumami."

Nie za bardzo jestem przekonana do jej pomysłu ale się zgadzam. Zakładam na siebie koszulę a Furia zakręca mi lekko włosy i spryskuje mnie perfumami, które pachną jak świeże frezje. Następnie bierze mnie za rękę i wychodzimy z jej pokoju. Od razu kieruje mnie do zachodniego skrzydła gdzie Śmierć ma swój pokój. Gdy wchodzimy w korytarz prowadzący bezpośrednio do pokoju mojego małżonka zauważamy, że stoi on w drzwiach i rozmawia z Wojną.

"Zgodnie z obietnicą oddaję Ci ją!" krzyczy Furia na co Wojna i Śmierć kierują na nas wzrok przerywając swoją rozmowę.

Tak jak mówiła Furia widzę zaskoczenie i zachwycenie na twarzy Śmierci. Dostrzegam też jednak, że Wojna otworzył aż usta ze zdziwienia.

"Zamknij usta, bracie." Furia zwraca się do Wojny a mnie lekko popycha w ramiona Śmierci mówiąc "Prawda, że wygląda niesamowicie?"

"Tak." Śmierć chwyta mnie za ramiona i mierzy wzrokiem "Jest bardzo piękna."

"To teraz zostawiamy was samych." Furia łapie Wojnę za ramię i go prowadzi za sobą "Miłej nocy!" krzyczy jeszcze na końcu korytarza.

"Do jutra!" Wojnie udaje się tylko powiedzieć jedno zdanie zanim znika z Furią za zakrętem.

Stoję wraz ze Śmiercią przed jego pokojem w milczeniu i staram się nie spalić ze wstydu.

"Chodź." Śmierć zaprasza mnie do środka pokoju.

Pomimo tego, że byłam w pokoju Śmierci wiele razy to w aktualnym momencie odczuwam stres. Śmierć wyciąga ze swojej szafki butelkę jasno-niebieskiego płynu i nalewa mi kieliszek.

"Wypij to." zwraca się do mnie podając mi kieliszek "Ściągnie alkohol z nalewki Furii."

"Skąd wiedziałeś, że Furia mi coś dała?" pytam go biorąc kieliszek z jego rąk.

"Widać po Tobie, że jesteś wstawiona." odpowiada mi "A wolałbym, żebyś była świadoma dzisiejszej nocy."

"Świadoma?" pytam go zdziwiona.

"Żebyś rano nie uciekła mi stąd z krzykiem." uśmiecha się do mnie lekko Śmierć.

"Ok." odpowiadam mu i wypijam zawartość kieliszka "Blee, co to jest?" pytam go gdy przełykam płyn.

"Nie chcesz wiedzieć." Śmierć zabiera ode mnie kieliszek "Na wiele działań Furii znalazłem antidotum. Na jej nalewkę najlepsze jest właśnie to."

Po chwili przestaje mi się kręcić niesamowicie w głowie. Ogólnie zaczynam się czuć dużo lepiej. Śmierć bierze mnie za rękę i sadza mnie na fotelu.

"Posłuchaj…" zaczyna "Nie będę Cię do niczego zmuszać. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że to wszystko może się dziać za szybko."

"Kochanie, to nie o to chodzi." odpowiadam mu patrząc mu w oczy "Po prostu głupio się czuję w tej koszuli."

"Ja uważam, że wyglądasz w niej uroczo. Ale jeśli chcesz to znam sposób byś się pozbyła tego problemu."

Śmierć uśmiecha się do mnie tajemniczo a ja od razu wiem o jaki sposób mu chodzi. Całuję go i spędzam pierwszą noc jako Żona Śmierci.


	12. Rozdział 12

Gdy się rano budzę, Śmierci już nie ma w łóżku. Siadam spokojnie i widzę w nogach łóżka złożoną moją sukienkę dzienną. Mój małżonek musiał mi ją przynieść z mojego pokoju. Wstaję, zakładam przyniesione ubranie, wychodzę z pokoju i kieruję się na dół do kuchni. Już na schodach słyszę głosy wszystkich Jeźdźców. Wchodzę do kuchni i widzę niecodzienny obrazek: Czterech Jeźdźców Apokalipsy żartuje sobie przy stole, zajadając się naleśnikami. Poranki z nimi zawsze były najgorsze. Śmierć i Furia nienawidzą poranków. Za każdym razem zanim nie wypiją co najmniej dwóch kubków kawy są nie do zniesienia. Wojna i Waśń natomiast zazwyczaj się dają wkręcić w afery, które rodzeństwo rozkręca. Takim o to sposobem wspólne śniadanie zawsze kończy się awanturą.

"O rany, jak tutaj wesoło." odzywam się do nich z wielkim zdziwieniem.

"Dzień dobry Grażynko." Furia mi odpowiada.

"Hej Grażka." odpowiada mi Wojna.

"Śmierć nie dał Ci pospać w nocy?" pyta Waśń ze śmiechem.

"Bardzo śmieszne." odpowiada mu Śmierć, podchodzi do mnie i całuje mnie krótko w usta "Mam nadzieję, że Cię nie obudziliśmy."

"Nie, sama się obudziłam." odpowiadam Śmierci "Ale nie powiem, że jestem zdziwiona. Po ilu kawach już jesteście?"

"Po prostu udzielił nam się dobry humor Śmierci." wmawia mi Furia.

"Ile?" pytam ich ponownie.

"Tylko trzy." odpowiada mi Wojna.

"Nie stój tak." zwraca mi uwagę Waśń "Siadaj i zajadaj."

Posłusznie siadam przy stole i sięgam po naleśnika. Wojna stawia przede mną kubek kawy. Biorę kęs naleśnika i jestem zaskoczona, że jest aż tak dobry.

"Smakuje Ci?" pyta mnie Furia.

"Tak." odpowiadam po przełknięciu kawałka "Jest przepyszny."

"To się cieszymy bo zrobiliśmy je wspólnie." Wojna mi odpowiada.

"Wy? Wspólnie coś rano zrobiliście?" coraz bardziej jestem zdziwiona.

"Nie było to łatwe." opowiada mi Śmierć "Najpierw zaczęliśmy się kłócić o to co zrobimy, następnie wypiliśmy po kubku kawy. Potem Waśń wylał litr mleka."

"Karton mi się wyślizgnął z ręki!" broni się Waśń.

"Następnie postanowiliśmy zrobić naleśniki." kontynuuje Śmierć "Wojna zepsuł miskę i musieliśmy szukać nowej."

"Po prostu nie zauważyłem jej." tym razem broni się Wojna.

"A potem poszło już z górki." kończy szybko Śmierć.

"Tak…" potwierdza Furia "Śmierć wlał za dużo mleka do miski i musieliśmy wsypać więcej mąki ale nigdzie nie mogliśmy jej znaleźć. Więc wysłaliśmy go do piwnicy ale okazało się, że tam nie ma mąki. Po kolejnej sprzeczce i po drugim kubku kawy w końcu przypomnieliśmy sobie, że mąka jest tutaj w szafce. Mi się udało kilka naleśników spalić ale w ostateczności wyszło nawet nieźle."

"Jestem z Was taka dumna." śmieję się do nich zajadając się kolejnymi naleśnikami.

"Dzięki." dziękuje mi Furia.

"Dzisiaj przenosisz się do Śmierci?" pyta nagle Wojna.

"Taki mam plan." odpowiadam mu.

"Przypominam Wam wszystkim, że dzisiaj wieczorem świętujemy porządnie małżeństwo Śmierci i Grażyny!" krzyczy Furia.

"Pamiętamy." odpowiada Waśń "Od samego rana o tym mówisz."

"Ja dzisiaj mam sprawę do załatwienia ale wieczorem będę." informuje nas Wojna.

"Dostałeś wezwanie?" dopytuje brata Śmierć.

"Tak." odpowiada "Ale wychodzi na to, że będzie to szybka misja. Zresztą jak już o niej mowa to muszę już lecieć."

Wojna wstaje od stołu, macha nam na pożegnanie i wychodzi z domu. Furia także wstaje i idzie do swojego pokoju by zaplanować wieczór. Waśń jeszcze chwilę siedzi ale po chwili też wstaje i schodzi do piwnicy w poszukiwaniu dalszej amunicji. Ja powoli kończę śniadanie, zmywam naczynia po wszystkich i razem ze Śmiercią wychodzę do własnego pokoju.


	13. Rozdział 13

Śmierć pomaga mi pakować moje rzeczy do pudeł, by móc je potem przenieść do jego pokoju. Dużo tego nie ma bo jak przyszłam tutaj to nie miałam nic ze sobą ponad to co miałam na sobie ale zajmuje to nam mimo wszystko kawałek dnia. Gdy już pudła znajdują się na piętrze Śmierć stoi pośrodku pokoju i myśli jak przeorganizować pokój bym mogła się czuć tutaj swobodnie. Gdy on myśli a ja staram się mu nie przeszkadzać, przychodzi Furia.

"Miałam się już wczoraj zapytać ale jakoś mi to umknęło." zaczyna Furia "Będziecie potrzebować większego łóżka?"

"Jeszcze większego?" Śmierć wyrywa się z zamyślenia i patrzy zdziwiony na siostrę.

"W końcu bardzo cenisz sobie swoją przestrzeń." odpowiada Furia "A jeśli Grażyna ma spać z Tobą to może potrzebujesz trochę więcej miejsca dla siebie."

"Uwierz mi, że Grażyna nie ogranicza mojej osobistej przestrzeni. Co więcej, im bliżej mnie jest w nocy tym lepiej."

"Pewnie jeszcze nie słyszała Twoich koszmarnych krzyków…."

"Furio…" zwraca jej uwagę Śmierć "Mogłabyś nie wchodzić w takie sprawy?"

"Ja tylko pytam…" Furia podnosi obronnie ręce.

"Masz koszmary senne?" pytam Śmierć.

Śmierć rzuca gniewne spojrzenie Furii a następnie kieruje łagodnie wzrok na mnie.

"Furia przesadza." odpowiada mi zdecydowanie.

"Nie powinieneś okłamywać Grażyny." wtrąca się ponownie Furia "Ma prawo wiedzieć, że masz koszmary senne."

"Furio, proszę Cię…" widzę, że Śmierć zaczyna coraz bardziej się złościć na siostrę "Nie wtykaj nosa w nie swoje sprawy! Zostaw nas samych!" krzycząc ostatnie zdanie pokazuje jej palcem drzwi.

Widzę, że w jednym momencie Furia ma ochotę odpyskować Śmierci. Jednak bierze głęboki oddech i w milczeniu opuszcza pokój.

"Śmierć…" zaczynam delikatnie "To prawda, że miewasz koszmary?"

Śmierć siada obok mnie, bierze głęboki oddech i chwyta moje dłonie. Przez chwilę patrzy mi w oczy po czym mówi:

"To nie są zwykłe koszmary senne. Po prostu czasem przeżywam na nowo chwile związane z Nefilim i walką z Radą Spopielonych."

"Nefilim?" pytam go "Rada Spopielonych?"

"Nefilim to rasa, z której się wywodzę." opowiada mi "Jesteśmy mieszanką aniołów i demonów. Natomiast Rada Spopielonych to była rada, która pilnowała równowagi. Ja i moje rodzeństwo zniszczyliśmy i jednych i drugich i to powraca do mnie co jakiś czas w snach."

"Zniszczyliście Nefilim i Radę Spopielonych? A co z równowagą?"

"Teraz pilnuje jej Stwórca. Kiedy indziej opowiem Ci o tym wydarzeniach szerzej. Mam w końcu pomysł jak przeorganizować pokój."

Śmierć wstaje i zaczyna mi pokazywać gdzie co i jak ustawimy. Zgadzam się z nim w milczeniu, ponieważ i tak nie mam lepszego pomysłu. Nie mogę też uwierzyć, że przez tyle czasu jak mieszkam z Jeźdźcami nie zauważyłam, że Śmierć miewa koszmary. Najwyraźniej ściany są wystarczająco grube. Gdy mój małżonek ciągle opowiada o praktyczności układu, który sobie wyobraził podchodzę do niego bez słowa i przytulam się do niego. Przez chwilę czuję, że jest zszokowany ale potem obejmuje mnie i stoimy tak pośrodku pokoju. W końcu zabieramy się za rozpakowywanie moich rzeczy.

"A gdzie jest płaszcz, w którym byłaś z nami u Stwórcy?" pyta mnie Śmierć gdy pomaga mi układać moje ubrania w szafie.

"Był pożyczony od Furii." odpowiadam mu "Prawdę mówiąc to nie mam własnego płaszczu…"

"Dlaczego wcześniej mi nie powiedziałaś, że czegoś Ci brakuje?"

"Dostałam wystarczająco od Was. A po drugie nie mogłam za bardzo oddalać się od domu więc też rzeczy typu płaszcz nie potrzebowałam."

"Ale teraz możesz się poruszać po całym świecie. Zresztą jako moja małżonka będziesz musiała teraz częściej wychodzić z domu."

"To znaczy gdzie wychodzić?" jestem zaskoczona.

"Wiesz jest wiele miejsc, które chcę Ci pokazać. Jutro pojedziemy na targowisko i kupimy Ci wszystko co potrzebne."

"Ale nie trzeba…"

"Grażyna." Śmierć odzywa się do mnie tonem, który nie znosi sprzeciwu "Jutro kupimy Ci wszystko co potrzebne."

"Dobrze, kochanie." odpowiadam.


	14. Rozdział 14

W połowie dnia schodzę na dół do kuchni by zacząć robić obiad. W kuchni zastaję Waśń, który czyta kolorowe pismo.

"Jak tam?" rzucam do niego pytanie i zaczynam szykować składniki.

"Wiesz, że do mody znowu wraca kolor brązowy?" odpowiada mi Waśń nie odrywają wzroku od czasopisma.

"A co było modne do tej pory?"

"Czerwień. Taka czerwień pasuje we wszystkim: na sukienkach, na butach, na pelerynach."

"Masz czerwoną pelerynę?"

"Ja tylko mówię, że czerwień dobrze wygląda na pelerynach."

"Ok…" rozumiem, że mam się nie wgłębiać w temat "Nie wiesz czy Wojna będzie na obiedzie?" zmieniam temat.

"Raczej nie." odpowiada mi lekko i przerzuca kartkę "Może Ci w czymś pomóc?" pyta mnie Waśń odrywając wzrok od gazety.

"Ty chcesz mi pomóc?" pytam go zaskoczona.

"I tak nie mam nic do roboty." Waśń wzrusza ramiona, zamyka czasopismo, wstaje i podchodzi do mnie "Powiedz mi co mam robić."

"Możesz pokroić warzywa." odpowiadam mu wskazując mu warzywa.

Waśń zabiera się za krojenie warzyw a ja w tym czasie podsmażam mięso.

"Jesteś szczęśliwa?" pyta mnie nagle.

"A czemu miałabym nie być?" jestem coraz bardziej zszokowana.

"Obawiałem się, że Śmierć za szybko postawił Cię przed trudną decyzją."

"Wiem, że to było szybko ale prawdę mówiąc już od jakiegoś czasu o nim myślałam więcej niż powinnam."

"Wiem o tym."

"Wiesz?"

"Wyłapywałem czasem te wasze spojrzenia. Czasem mnie irytowało to, że Śmierć nie potrafił się zebrać w sobie. Tobie się nie dziwię, że tylko rzucałaś na niego spojrzenia. W końcu to musi być trudne zakochać się ponownie, gdy na Ziemi było się zaręczonym."

"Byłaś zaręczona?" słyszę nagle za sobą głos Śmierci.

Obracam się do tyłu i widzę, że Śmierć stoi w progu. Patrzę zdziwiona na Waśń i potrafię tylko wydukać:

"Skąd wiesz?"

"Nie mówiłaś mu?" Śmierć wchodzi do kuchni i patrzy na nas podejrzliwie.

"Spokojnie Bracie." Waśń staje między mną a Śmiercią "Furia mi o tym powiedziała."

"Powiedziałaś Furii a nie mnie?" po głosie Śmierci słyszę, że poczuł się zraniony.

"O rany…" mijam Waśń i podchodzę do Śmierci "Powiedziałam to Furii krótko po tym jak tu zamieszkałam. Miała nikomu nie mówić a potem nawet zapomniałam Ci o tym wspomnieć."

"A Furia wygadała to oczywiście Tobie a nie mnie." Śmierć zwraca się do Waśni.

"To wyszło przypadkiem." tłumaczy Waśń "A zresztą co by to zmieniło? Od samego początku pożerałeś ją wzrokiem. Ta informacja nic by nie zmieniła w uczuciach do Grażyny."

"Dobra, macie rację." Śmierć rozluźnia mięśnie "Nie mam Ci za złe tego, że powiedziałaś Furii" zwraca się do mnie "Tylko jestem zdziwiony, że Waśń o tym wie."

"Bo Furia to papla jak widać." odpowiadam mu i przytulam się do niego "Wierz mi, że jakbym wiedziała że to wyszło dalej to bym Ci powiedziała."

"Wierzę Ci." odpowiada mi przytulając mnie do siebie mocniej.

Widzę kątem oka, że Waśń lekko się uśmiecha. Po chwili Śmierć całuje mnie w czubek głowy i mnie puszcza.

"Pójdę zajrzeć do Rozpaczy." decyduje Śmierć "Gdybyście coś potrzebowali to mnie zawołajcie."

"Ok." odpowiadam mu i wracam do szykowania obiadu razem z Waśnią "A wracając do naszego tematu…" zwracam się do Waśni "Jak umarłam to od razu zamknęłam rozdział z moim poprzednim narzeczonym. Najwyraźniej nie był mi pisany."

"Jak on może się równać z wielkim Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy?" śmieje się do mnie Waśń.

"No właśnie." odpowiadam mu śmiejąc się i robimy dalej posiłek.


	15. Rozdział 15

Po obiedzie Śmierć zabiera mnie na spacer po okolicy. Po raz pierwszy chodzimy niedaleko domu trzymając się za ręce i rozmawiając o różnych sprawach. Wyjątkowo też Śmierć ściągnął swoją maskę z twarzy. Widzę po raz pierwszy z bliska jak się śmieje i chyba pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu wygląda na spokojnego. Gdy robimy już kolejne koło wokół domu, dostrzegamy jak Wojna wjeżdża na Pożodze na podwórze.

"Hej!" woła do nas Wojna, machając i podjeżdżając do nas "Mały spacerek po obiedzie?"

"Tak." odpowiada mu Śmierć obejmując mnie w talii i przytulając do siebie "Potrzebowaliśmy też trochę spokoju. Furia wzięła sobie bardzo do serca te świętowanie naszych zaślubin."

"Nie dziwię się jej." odpowiada Wojna zsiadając z konia "Bardzo się starała byście się do siebie zbliżyli."

"Mówisz?" pyta zaskoczony Śmierć.

"Mhm." potwierdza Wojna "Idziecie ze mną do stajni?"

"Czemu nie?"

Idę więc ze Śmiercią i Wojną powoli do stajni. Wojna prowadzi Pożogę i opowiada bratu o swojej misji. Gdy już jesteśmy w stajni, Wojna głaszcze Pożogę i mówi do Śmierci:

"Niestety Ty będziesz musiał jutro sprawdzić tego demona."

"Ja? A to dlaczego?" pyta zaskoczony Śmierć.

"Z informacji, które zdobyłem wynika, że będzie rozmawiać tylko z Tobą. Stwórca już wie i prosił mnie o przekazanie tej informacji Tobie."

"Akurat to musi być jutro?"

"A miałeś coś zaplanowanego? Przepraszam, jakbym wiedział to bym się wstrzymał."

"To nic takiego." wtrącam się "Śmierć miał mnie jutro zabrać na targowisko."

"To ja Ciebie zabiorę." stwierdza Wojna.

"Zabrałbyś ją?" pyta Śmierć.

"A czemu nie? Ja jutro mam wolne. Ze mną będzie niemal tak bezpieczna jak z Tobą. Powiedz co potrzebujesz a ja to z nią załatwię."

"Dzięki Bracie." Śmierć poklepuje brata po ramieniu a ja zdaję sobie sprawę, że znowu nikt mnie nie spytał o zdanie.

"Nie mam nic do powiedzenia?" wyrywa mi się pytanie.

"Nie bardzo." odpowiada mi Śmierć a Wojna pytająco na mnie patrzy "Po prostu ubzdurała sobie, że niczego nie potrzebuje." zwraca się do Wojny.

"Zupełne przeciwieństwo Furii." śmieje się Wojna "A propos Furii to nie wiesz gdzie ona szaleje? Zjadłbym coś jeszcze przed tym całym świętowaniem."

"Przygotowuje to w swoim skrzydle." odpowiadam Wojnie "Więc spokojnie możesz usiąść w kuchni. Chodźmy, odgrzeję Ci obiad." biorę Wojnę za ramię i prowadzę do domu.

Gdy wchodzimy do domu w przedpokoju spotykamy Waśń. Już Wojna ma się z nim przywitać gdy on przyciska palec do ust wydając z siebie tylko ciche:

"Ciii…"

Przechodzimy więc z nim do kuchni i Wojna pyta go szeptem:

"Co się dzieje?"

"Furia oszalała." odpowiada nam szeptem "Jak zobaczycie jej gościnny pokój to zrozumiecie."

"Aż tak źle?" pyta Śmierć.

"Jak zobaczycie to się przekonacie. Ale teraz lepiej się jej nie pokazujcie na oczy." Waśń zwraca się do mnie i do Śmierci "Jak tylko Was zobaczy obrzuci Was konfetti i płatkami kwiatów. No prostu oszalała."

"A skąd o tym wiesz?" pytam Waśń.

"Bo mnie najpierw nimi obrzuciła bym jej powiedział czy są wystarczające pachnące. Pachnące, rozumiecie?"

Przewracam oczami i odchodzę od nich by wstawić na kuchenkę obiad. Śmierć i Wojna wciąż stoją przy Waśni z niezbyt rozumnymi minami.

"Co jej odpowiedziałeś?" dobiega do mnie pytanie Wojny skierowane do Waśni.

"Nie wiedziałem co powiedzieć więc uciekłem a ona zaczęła za mną krzyczeć, że ma jeszcze inne do wypróbowania." odpowiada im z przerażeniem Waśń.

"Przesadzasz." stwierdza Śmierć i po chwili do kuchni wpada Furia.

"O tutaj jesteś!" odzywa się do mnie Furia i podchodzi do mnie szybkim krokiem "Chodź. Muszę Cię przygotować na przyjęcie." Furia chwyta mnie za rękę i ciągnie ze sobą.

"Ale muszę odgrzać Wojnie obiad…" próbuję się bronić.

"Jest ich tutaj trójka, dadzą sobie radę bez Ciebie." odpowiada mi Furia i ciągnie za sobą.

Gdy mijamy Waśń Furia na moment staje, patrzy na brata i pyta:

"I co, ładnie pachniały?"

Waśń na to wydaje tylko okrzyk przerażenia i wybiega z kuchni. Próbuję spojrzeć jeszcze błagalnie na Śmierć ale Furia znowu zaczyna mnie ciągnąć na górę.


	16. Rozdział 16

Furia naprawdę dostała lekkiego bzika na punkcie przyjęcia. Gdy wchodzę z nią do jej pokoju gościnnego widzę, że cały pokój jest przyozdobiony biało-różowymi wstążkami, wszędzie wiszą serca z papieru a cały pokój jest skąpany w kwiatach. Przypomina to tak bardzo salę weselną, że aż się zastanawiam czemu nie mam na sobie białej sukni ślubnej. Zamiast niej Furia ubrała mnie w szmaragdową, długą sukienkę w kształcie litery A, a moje włosy upięła w kok i puściła luzem kilka kosmyków. Gdy mnie ubierała w sukienkę wytłumaczyła mi, że zieleń jest ulubionym kolorem Śmierci. Na siebie Furia założyła ciemno fioletową, krótką sukienkę i zostawiła sobie rozpuszczone włosy. Gdy razem z nią wchodzę do pokoju gościnnego Śmierć, Wojna i Waśń już tam są w garniturach. Muszę przyznać, że obraz eleganckich Jeźdźców Apokalipsy jest bardzo ciekawy. Furia podprowadza mnie do Śmierci i po chwili zostajemy obrzuceni kolorowym konfetti i dużą ilością płatków kwiatów. Nawet się nie orientuję kiedy dostaję do ręki kieliszek z trunkiem. Szybko wypijam całość tak jak pozostali Jeźdźcy i zabawa od razu wydaje się lepsza. Bawimy się kilka godzin tańcząc, śpiewając i pijąc aż do momentu gdy Śmierć szepta mi do ucha:

"Chodźmy już do siebie. Jutro rano muszę wyjechać."

Kiwam mu potwierdzająco głowę i podchodzę do Furii, która zaczyna już przysypiać w fotelu.

"Furio" zwracam się do niej, kładąc ręce na jej ramionach i lekko ją budząc "To co zrobiłaś dla nas jest po prostu niesamowite ale Śmierć musi jutro rano wyjechać na misję to może już skończymy na dzisiaj?"

"Cieszę się, że Wam się podobało…" odpowiada mi sennie Furia "Idźcie, idźcie a ja jeszcze trochę się pobawię."

Patrzę z troską na Furię i nagle obok pojawia się Wojna.

"Spokojnie idźcie." mówi mi "Za chwilę ja i Waśń zaprowadzimy Furię do jej pokoju i ją położymy spać."

"Naprawdę?" pytam go z lekkim niedowierzaniem.

"Tak." z drugiej strony pojawia się Waśń "Wyśpijcie się."

"Jesteście kochani." mówię do nich obu lekko się uśmiechając, wstaję i podchodzę do Śmierci.

"Dobranoc." mówi Śmierć trzymając mnie za rękę "I dzięki za wszystko."

"Dobranoc." odpowiadają nam bracia mojego małżonka a my wychodzimy.


	17. Rozdział 17

Stanowczo za wcześnie budzik zaczyna dzwonić. Pół śpiąco włączam drzemkę i otwieram oczy. Zauważam, że Śmierć nawet się nie poruszył na dźwięk budzika. Nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób wcześniej potrafił wstać o danej godzinie, jeśli teraz nawet się nie poruszył. Całuję go w policzek i go szturcham mówiąc do niego:

"Wstawaj Kochanie. Już siódma."

Śmierć jednak obraca się na drugi bok i zakłada na głowę kołdrę.

"Śmierć za dwie godziny musisz wyjeżdżać." szturcham go kolejny raz i ściągam z jego głowy kołdrę.

"Daj mi jeszcze pięć minut." Śmierć mi odpowiada nie otwierając nawet oczu.

"O nie." nie daję mu się przekonać "Wstawaj."

Śmierć otwiera oczy i patrzy na mnie. W jego oczach widzę początkowo gniew ale po chwili zmienia się on w czułość. Mój małżonek obejmuje mnie ręką w talii, przyciąga do siebie i całuje mnie głęboko.

"A może nie wychodźmy dzisiaj z łóżka, co?" pytam mnie i całuje mnie po karku.

"To byłby świetny pomysł gdyby nie to, że masz pracę." odpowiadam mu po chwili pieszczot delikatnie go odsuwając od siebie.

"No tak, praca." Śmierć puszcza mnie i powoli wstaje z łóżka.

Przez chwilę obserwuje go jak wyciąga z szafy czyste ciuchy a potem ja też wstaję i się przebieram w czystą sukienkę. Po chwili schodzimy razem do kuchni, w której zastajemy Wojnę z kubkiem kawy i przeglądającego gazetę.

"Hej." witam się z nim a Śmierć poklepuje go po ramieniu gdy przechodzi obok niego by usiąść na swoim miejscu "Już na nogach?" pytam.

"Lubię wcześniej wstawać." odpowiada mi Wojna, składa gazetę i ją kładzie na stole "Zrobisz mi też śniadanie?"

"Jasne." odpowiadam i zabieram się za przygotowania, przysłuchując się rozmowie dwóch Jeźdźców.

"Tutaj masz sakiewkę na dzisiejsze wydatki dla Grażki." słyszę głos Śmierci.

"Wygląda na dosyć sporą kwotę." odpowiada mu Wojna "Ile tu jest?"

Śmierć podaje mu kwotę, która nic mi nie mówi. Wojna jednak milczy i po chwili pyta:

"Czyli ma kupić wszystko czego może potrzebować?"

"Dokładnie tak."

"Ok."

Zaczynam się zastanawiać co Śmierć i Wojna rozumieją przez wszystko czego może potrzebować. Wojna zaczyna opowiadać Śmierci o artykułach, które dzisiaj przeczytał i kończy kiedy ja stawiam na stole śniadanie oraz siadam obok Śmierci. Jemy w ciszy śniadanie, potem ja zabieram się za zmycie naczyń a Jeźdźcy postanawiają przygotować konie do drogi.

"Jak skończysz, pożycz ostatni raz płaszcz od Furii i spotykamy się przed domem." zwraca się do mnie Śmierć a ja kiwam mu potwierdzająco głową.

Szybko kończę swoją robotę, zakładam płaszcz od Furii i wychodzę przed dom gdzie Wojna i Śmierć już stoją przy koniach.

"Trzymaj się blisko Wojny na targowisku." Śmierć podchodzi do mnie, zakłada mi kaptur na głowę, całuje mnie w usta i zakłada na twarz swoją maskę.

"Dobrze." odpowiadam mu i patrzę jak Śmierć wskakuje na Rozpacz.

"Uważaj na nią." Śmierć zwraca się do Wojny i rusza w drogę.

Ja i Wojna czekamy aż Śmierć zniknie na horyzoncie po czym Wojna lekko mnie podnosi, sadza mnie na swoim koniu i sam siada za mną.

"No to ruszamy." oznajmia Wojna, wydaje rozkaz koniowi i ruszamy w drogę.

Z Wojną jadę dużo szybciej niż z Furią ostatni razem. Gdy Pożoga staje Wojna z siada z konia i pomaga mi zsiąść. Poprawia mi kaptur i mówi:

"Trzymaj się blisko mnie i nie przejmuj się tym co możesz tutaj usłyszeć."

"Co mogę usłyszeć?" pytam go zaskoczona.

"Nie wszystkim spodobało się, że człowiek został małżonką Jeźdźca. Dlatego też mogą Cię zaczepiać. Niczym się nie przejmuj i zostaw to wszystko mnie, dobrze?"

"Dobrze." przytakuję Wojnie i wchodzimy na targowisko.

Faktycznie tym razem jest trochę inaczej. Gdy ostatnim razem byłam tutaj z Furią to nikt na mnie nie zwracał uwagi ale dzisiaj czuję wzrok każdego stworzenia na sobie. Kątem oka dostrzegam, że niektóre istoty szepczą między sobą, patrząc na mnie. Drepczę obok Wojny starając się nie zwracać na nikogo uwagi gdy nagle przed nami staje wielki, szary demon ubrany w długi brązowy płaszcz. Na głowie ma lekko zakrzywione rogi a jego oczy błyszczą nienawiścią.

"Proszę, proszę, kogo ja widzę: Wojna." odzywa się demon na co Wojna staje a ja obok niego "A kogo to masz obok siebie? Czy to nie jest właśnie ten człowieczy śmieć, którego przygarnąłeś z rodzeństwem?"

"Radziłbym Ci uważać na słowa, demonie." Wojna odpowiada spokojnie a ja spuszczam głowę.

"Po co przyprowadziłeś tutaj tego śmiecia? Myślisz, że ktoś będzie chciał mieć z czymś takim do czynienia?"

"Jakoś nie widzę by ktoś inny uważał podobnie." Wojna odpowiada mu spokojnie i rozgląda się w koło "Czy ktoś tutaj ma jeszcze problem z moją bratową?" pyta głośno ale odpowiada mu cisza "Jesteś sam więc radzę Ci się wycofać." Wojna delikatnie chwyta mnie za ramię i rusza ze mną do przodu.

"Przecież to tylko śmieć!" krzyczy demon rozglądając się w koło i dalej zastawiając nam drogę.

Wojna staje, puszcza moje ramię i drugą ręką wyciąga szybko zza pleców swój miecz i przystawia go do gardła demona.

"Obraź ją jeszcze raz a nakarmię Tobą mojego Pożeracza Chaosu." odpowiada mu patrząc mu w oczy i dodając głośno "I dotyczy to każdego kto ośmieli się nawet ją w myślach obrazić."

Zapada cisza. Wydaje mi się, że czas stanął w miejscu bo dosyć chwilę trwa zanim Wojna odsuwa swój miecz z gardła demona, który następnie bardzo szybko ucieka. Po ucieczce demona targowisko wraca do swojego życia. Wojna jakby nigdy nic chowa swój miecz, ponownie chwyta mnie lekko za ramię i prowadzi przed siebie. Teraz już nikt na nas nie zwraca uwagi. W końcu podchodzimy do jednego targowiska, które jest niemal na samym końcu.

"Witaj Vulgrimie." odzywa się Wojna do gospodarza stoiska.

"Wojna." demon odpowiada mu radośnie i podlatuje bliżej nas "O i małżonka Śmierci." zwraca się do mnie "Słyszałem wiele pogłosek na Twój temat i czekałem na moment aż w końcu będę mógł Cię poznać osobiście."

"Naprawdę?" pytam go zaskoczona.

"Vulgrim, nie czas teraz na pogaduszki." Wojna przerywa mu i wyciąga sakiewkę "Śmierć chce, żeby jego małżonka miała wszystko co może jej się kiedykolwiek przydać." podaje mu sakiewkę.

Vulgrim chwyta sakiewkę i ją otwiera. Po chwili ją zamyka i patrzy na mnie z zachwyconym wzrokiem.

"Ależ oczywiście." odpowiada Wojnie "Ale muszę ją najpierw zobaczyć i pomierzyć by dobrać dla niej wszystko w odpowiednim rozmiarze. Wejdźcie." Vulgrim macha ręką i po chwili za nim pojawiają się drzwi, które otwiera.

Wchodzimy wszyscy przez drzwi i widzę, że znajdujemy się w dużym pomieszczeniu z różnymi rzeczami dookoła.

"Ściągnij płaszcz." mówi do mnie Wojna.

Ściągam z siebie płaszcz i Vulgrim podlatuje do mnie. Przez chwilę lata dookoła mnie i coś zapisuje. Gdy już zaczynam się zastanawiać czy mu się w głowie nie kręci od tego latania wokół mnie to odzywa się:

"Młoda i piękna. Tego mogłem się spodziewać po Śmierci. Myślę, że mam wszystko na miejscu dla niej. Wróćcie do mnie za godzinę i wszystko dostaniecie."

"Dobrze." odpowiada mu Wojna i podaje mi mój płaszcz, który ja od razu zakładam "To za godzinę się widzimy." i wychodzimy z pomieszczenia by ponownie znaleźć się na targowisku.

"To co teraz?" pytam Wojnę.

"Pokażę Ci coś." Wojna lekko się do mnie uśmiecha i rusza przed siebie a ja idę za nim.

Wychodzimy z targowiska i po chwili stajemy przed dużą chatką. Patrzę pytająco na Wojnę ale on tylko się do mnie uśmiecha. Wchodzimy do chatki i widzę, że jest to coś na wzór ziemskiej knajpki: duża sala, dużo stolików, istoty podające różne rzeczy. Wojna macha lekko komuś ręką i prowadzi mnie w kąt sali. Siadam niepewnie i wciąż patrzę pytająco na Wojnę ale on milczy. Po chwili podchodzi do nas wysoka, męska istota, z białymi skrzydłami, z piwnymi oczami w fartuchu kuchennym.

"Wojna." istota zwraca się do mojego Szwagra z uśmiechem "A to pewnie Grażyna, żona Śmierci." zwraca się do mnie z uśmiechem a ja się zastanawiam skąd zna moje imię "Miło, że do mnie przyszliście. Czego sobie życzycie?" pyta i nagle w jego ręku pojawia się notes.

"Dla mnie to co zawsze." odpowiada Wojna "Natomiast dla mojej Bratowej kubek czekolady."

"Macie tutaj czekoladę?" wyrywa mi się pytanie i aż się uśmiecham na samą myśl o tej słodkości.

"Jako jedni z nielicznych mamy ten ziemski przysmak." odpowiada mi istota z uśmiechem "Muszę przyznać, że wiele istot bardzo ją lubi. Jaki rodzaj czekolady?"

"Macie mleczną?" pytam bez zastanowienia.

"Jasne." odpowiada mi istota "Zaraz ktoś dostarczy wasze zamówienie."

Wojna daje istocie do ręki kilka monet a ona kłania nam się głęboko i znika wśród tłumu.

"Nie wierzę, że mają tutaj czekoladę." mówię do Wojny.

"Wiedziałem, że Ci się tutaj spodoba." odpowiada mi Wojna z uśmiechem "Ta istota to właściciel tego miejsca. Jest jednym z tych istot, które nie będą Cię oceniać."

"Dziękuję." uśmiecham się do Wojny.

Spędzam z Wojną miło czas popijając gorącą czekoladę. Mój Szwagier opowiada mi trochę o początkach w byciu Jeźdźcą. Ani się nie orientuję a Wojna mnie informuje, że minęła już godzina i czas wracać do Vulgrima. Posłusznie wstaję i wychodzę za nim machając jeszcze właścicielowi knajpki na pożegnanie. Gdy przychodzimy do Vulgrima czeka na nas już spora paczka.

"To wszystko dla mnie?" pytam z niedowierzaniem.

"Wszystko czego potrzebujesz i będziesz potrzebować." odpowiada mi demon "Zgodnie z zaleceniami Twojego małżonka."

"Jak mam to zabrać do domu?" pytam Wojnę.

"Przecież Ci pomogę." Wojna łapie paczkę jedną ręką "Taka paczka to żaden ciężar dla Pożogi więc nie martw się. Dzięki, Vulgrimie." zwraca się do demona.

"Jeszcze jedno." Vulgrim podlatuje do mnie i wręcza mi malutką paczuszkę "Coś specjalnego ode mnie. Potraktuj to jako prezent ślubny."

"Prezent ślubny?" pytam zaskoczona.

"Myślę, że Ci się spodoba." odpowiada tajemniczo Vulgrim, kłania się mi i Wojnie i znika.

"No to wracajmy do domu." mówi do mnie Wojna na co ja się zgadzam.


	18. Rozdział 18

Po powrocie do domu Wojna pomaga mi wnieść pakunek do małżeńskiego pokoju. Następnie zostawia mnie samą bym mogła na spokojnie obejrzeć rzeczy. Ja jednak siedzę na łóżku i gapię się zamyślona na zmianę to na duży pakunek a to na mały. Z zamyślenia wyrywa mnie odgłos pukania do drzwi i widok głowy Furii.

"Hej." wita się ze mną z uśmiechem "Słyszałam, że byłaś na targowisku." Furia wchodzi do pokoju i zamyka za sobą drzwi "Co fajnego przywiozłaś?"

"Sama jeszcze nie wiem." odpowiadam jej i pokazuję jej duży pakunek.

"Wow!" Furia wydaje okrzyk zdumienia i podchodzi bliżej "Śmierć naprawdę wziął sobie do serca kwestię Twojej garderoby. Czemu jeszcze nie otworzyłaś?"

"Do tej pory wystarczało mi to co mam." odpowiadam jej "A po drugie Śmierć wydał na to majątek."

"No nie powiem: to musiała być niezła sumka ale to kropla w morzu jeśli chodzi o jego pieniądze."

"Serio?" nie wierzę jej.

"Hello, jest w końcu Jeźdźcą Apokalipsy. Mamy dosyć sporo pieniędzy z tego powodu." Furia siada obok mnie na łóżku i przyciąga do siebie dużą paczkę "U kogo byliście?"

"U Vulgrima."

"No to sprawdźmy co takiego Ci sprzedał."

Furia otwiera paczkę i wydaje okrzyk radości. Wyciąga z niej pierwszą rzecz i widzę, że jest to płaszcz wyjściowy. Dużo bardziej elegancki płaszcz niż ten, który mi sama pożyczała. Podaje mi go do ręki i jestem zachwycona wykonaniem jak i materiałem. Po chwili Furia wyciąga prostą, biało-zieloną sukienkę. Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że nigdy nie widziałam ładniejszych rzeczy. Po kilku minutach przymierzam każdą rzecz a Furia zachwyca się nad nimi. W dużej paczce faktycznie było wszystko: sukienki domowe, sukienki wyjściowe, bielizna, rajstopy, buty, ozdoby do włosów, perfumy i biżuteria. Kiedy odkładam ostatnią rzecz przypominam sobie o małej paczuszce. Biorę ją do ręki i delikatnie rozrywam papier. Wyciągam z niej niebiesko-białą sukienkę z wiązanym dekoltem i długą spódnicą stylizowaną na XVI wiek.

"To niemożliwe." wyrywa mi się gdy oglądam sukienkę.

"Co jest niemożliwe?" pyta mnie Furia.

"Ta sukienka… To była ostatnia sukienka, którą oglądałam w sklepie przed swoją śmiercią na ziemi. Wtedy jej nie kupiłam bo nie miałam wystarczająco pieniędzy a teraz trzymam ją w ręku."

"Wow!" Furia ogląda ją z zainteresowaniem "Ciekawe skąd Vulgrim wiedział?"

"No właśnie… Skąd?"

"Wiesz, Vulgrim potrafi dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy. Ma na to swoje sposoby."

"Swoje sposoby?"

"Zresztą po co sobie tym zawracać głowę? Zakładaj ją. Chcę zobaczyć minę Śmierci jak Cię w niej zobaczy."

"Uważasz, że teraz powinnam ją założyć?"

"No jasne. Już nie marudź. W końcu chciałaś tą sukienkę."

"No tak." zgadzam się z Furią i się w nią przebieram.


	19. Rozdział 19

Mój małżonek wraca do domu wieczorem. Gdy tylko przez okno dostrzegam go wjeżdżającego na podwórko od razu wychodzę z domu by go powitać. Gdy podchodzę do stajni Śmierć akurat z niej wychodzi niosąc w ręku roślinę w doniczce. Gdy tylko mnie dostrzega od razu staje, ściąga z twarzy maskę i całuje mnie w usta na powitanie. Po pocałunku mierzy mnie wzrokiem.

"Widzę, że Wojna dotrzymał słowa." mówi do mnie.

"Tak. Jest śliczna, prawda?" pytam go okręcając się w koło "Co to za roślina?" pytam go wskazując dłonią na roślinę.

"To jest prezent od tego demona, którego dzisiaj przesłuchiwałem."

"Prezent?"

"Ślubny. Usłyszał o naszym małżeństwie i chciał tylko ze mną porozmawiać by mnie wypytać o różne sprawy. Przy okazji on przekazał dla nas ważne informacje no ale jako wyraz wdzięczności dał mi to."

"To bardzo miłe z jego strony." odpowiadam mu, biorę Śmierć za rękę i kieruję się z nim do domu.

"Chodź ze mną do pokoju na chwilę zanim pójdziesz do kuchni, ok?" pyta mnie mój małżonek jak przekraczamy próg domu.

"Dobrze." odpowiadam mu i kieruję się z nim do naszego pokoju.

Wchodzimy do naszego pokoju, Śmierć kładzie na szafce roślinę po czym podchodzi do mnie i bierze moje dłonie w swoje. Patrzy mi w oczy i mówi:

"Mam dla Ciebie niespodziankę."

"Niespodziankę? Dla mnie?" jestem zdziwiona.

Śmierć sięga do swojego pasa i wyciąga z niego małe pudełeczko i je otwiera. W pudełeczku leży piękny, złoty pierścionek ze szmaragdowym oczkiem. Patrzę na niego zaskoczona nie wiedząc co on planuje.

"Nie poprosiłem Cię o rękę zgodnie z ludzką tradycją więc chcę Ci to wynagrodzić. Chcę, żebyś to nosiła jako znak, że jesteś moją małżonką." mówi do mnie, po czym wyciąga pierścionek z pudełeczka i zakłada mi na serdeczny palec prawej dłoni.

"O rany, jest taki piękny." odpowiadam Śmierci przyglądając się pierścionkowi "Dziękuję Ci." po czym całuję Śmierć w usta.

Śmierć bierze mnie w ramiona i przez chwile się całujemy. Kiedy zaczyna mnie już popychać w stronę łóżka, odsuwam się od niego stanowczo i mówię:

"Umyj się i się przebierz a ja odgrzeję Ci obiad."

"A nie wolałabyś teraz tutaj ze mną zostać?" pyta mnie Śmierć.

"Musisz najpierw coś zjeść." mówię do niego z uśmiechem i wychodzę z pokoju.


	20. Rozdział 20

Gdy kończę odgrzewać mu obiad w kuchni, Śmierć do niej wchodzi czysty i przebrany. Siada na swoim miejscu przy stole i patrzy na mnie w milczeniu z uśmiechem. Podaję mu obiad i zmywam garnki czekając aż skoczy się posilać. Kiedy mój małżonek kończy swój posiłek podchodzi do mnie od tyłu, kładzie brudny talerz do wody a sam obejmuje mnie w pasie i zaczyna mnie całować po szyi.

"Śmierć, proszę Cię, dekoncentrujesz mnie a po drugie w każdym momencie ktoś może wejść."

"I co z tego?" Śmierć nie przerywa całowania "Tęskniłem niesamowicie za Tobą."

Jakimś sposobem udaje mi się umyć naczynia do końca pomimo przeszkadzania Śmierci. Kiedy wypuszczam wodę odwracam się do Śmierci i całuję go w usta. Zaczynamy się całować a Śmierć przyciska mnie do zlewu obejmując mnie mocniej. Kiedy czuję, że robi się za gorąco, odrywam się od niego i proponuję mu pójście do pokoju. Śmierć od razu bierze mnie na ręce i zanosi bardzo szybko na górę. W pokoju kładzie mnie na łóżku i zaczyna ponownie całować rozwiązując mi tasiemkę podtrzymującą włosy. Kiedy jego palce już niemal się uporały z wiązaniem sukienki słyszymy delikatne pukanie do drzwi. Od razu chwytam jego palce na co Śmierć mi mówi szeptem:

"Zignoruj. Udawajmy, że nas nie ma." i ponownie zaczyna męczyć się z wiązaniem.

"Śmierć, wiem że już wróciłeś do domu." słyszymy za drzwiami głos Furii "Twój koń jest w stajni więc wiem, że tam jesteś."

Widzę rozczarowanie na twarzy Śmierci. Wstaje z łóżka i podchodzi do drzwi, lekko je uchylając.

"Jestem trochę zajęty więc jeśli to nie jest nic ważnego to daj mi spokój." zwraca się do Furii z lekkim gniewem.

"Zajęty?" pyta żartobliwie Furia "A czym to możesz być zajęty tuż po powrocie z wezwania?"

"Furio… " Śmierć podkreśla jej imię bardzo groźnym głosem.

"Posłaniec od Stwórcy przyszedł do Ciebie." odpowiada mu lekko po czym słyszę jej kroki na korytarzu.

Śmierć zamyka drzwi i patrzy na mnie niezadowolonym wzrokiem. Bierze ze stolika swoją maskę, zakłada ją i wychodzi z pokoju każąc mi poczekać na niego.


	21. Rozdział 21

Śmierć wraca po jakieś godzinie i mimo maski na twarzy widzę, że jest niezadowolony. Ściąga maskę z twarzy, podchodzi do łóżka i siada na nim. Siadam obok niego i przytulam się do niego.

„Coś się stało?" pytam go.

„A, szkoda gadać." odpowiada mi zrezygnowany.

„Powiesz mi?" zaczynam go całować po policzku by go trochę rozweselić.

„Po prostu czeka mnie dłuższa wyprawa a miałem nadzieję, że w końcu z Tobą trochę czasu spędzę." odpowiada mi i przyciąga mnie bliżej siebie.

„Przecież to normalne. Każdy z Was co jakiś czas wyjeżdża na dłuższą trasę."

„No tak ale łatwiej to przychodziło gdy tak bardzo za Tobą nie tęskniłem."

„Wiesz… Po takiej dłuższej trasie nasza tęsknota może być płomieniem do bardzo miłego wspólnego spędzenia czasu."

„To brzmi interesująco." odpowiada mi Śmierć i zaczyna mnie całować.

„Kiedy wyjeżdżasz?" pytam go między pocałunkami.

„Za dwa dni." odpowiada, kładzie mnie na łóżku a sam siada na mnie okrakiem, całując mnie po szyi.

„To sprawmy byś miał co wspominać w podróży." odpowiadam mu i dajemy się ponieść chwili.


	22. Rozdział 22

Dwa dni bardzo szybko minęły. W dzień wyjazdu Śmierć kręci się po domu sprawdzając co chwilę czy czegoś nie zapomniał. Waśń i Furia wyjechali na swoje misje dzień wcześniej więc stoję przed domem z Wojną i oboje patrzymy na roztrzepanie Śmierci.

„Nie przypominam sobie bym Cię kiedykolwiek widział w takim stanie." mówi do niego Wojna gdy Śmierć kolejny raz poprawia coś przy Rozpaczy.

„Po prostu się martwię." odpowiada mu nieprzyjemnie Śmierć „Wolałbym Grażynki nie zostawiać tyle czasu samej."

„Z nami jest bezpieczna, nie martw się." odpowiada mu spokojnie Wojna.

„Kochanie, wszystko będzie w porządku." mówię do Śmierci, podchodzę do niego i się do niego przytulam „Za parę dni przecież wrócisz."

„Gdyby coś się stało to mnie od razu powiadom, ok?" Śmierć zwraca się do brata.

„Jasne." odpowiada mu „Uspokój się."

Śmierć przytula mnie mocno i stoimy tak przed domem. W końcu mnie całuje dosyć długo w usta, zakłada maskę i wsiada na Rozpacz.

„Dbajcie o nią." Śmierć zwraca się do Wojny „Do zobaczenia." żegna się i wydaje rozkaz jazdy Rozpaczy.

Stoję jeszcze chwilę na podwórku patrząc w miejsce gdzie Śmierć zniknął. Po chwili słyszę jednak głos Wojny:

„Nic mu nie będzie. Te kilka dni minie szybciej niż myślisz."

„Wiem." odpowiadam mu i kieruję się do domu „Ale trochę się martwię bo nigdy go w takim stanie nie widziałam."

„Ja też nie ale wszystko będzie w porządku." odpowiada mi Wojna idąc obok mnie „Jest najtwardszy i najsilniejszy z nas wszystkich."

„Wiem o tym." potwierdzam i wchodzę z Wojną do domu.


	23. Rozdział 23

Dzień później ja i Wojna otrzymaliśmy wiadomość od Furii i Waśni, że mają polecenie wykonać misję razem i że nie wrócą przez kilka najbliższych dni. Zostałam więc sama w domu z Wojną. Bardzo rzadko się zdarza, że w domu zostaje tylko jeden z Jeźdźców na kilka dni. Chociaż gdyby nie ja to możliwe, że Wojnę też by sprowadzili. W taki oto sposób całe dnie spędzałam z Wojną. Wojna przez te dni bardzo podniósł moje umiejętności w walce mieczem i pokazał mi kilka przydatnych sztuczek jeśli chodzi o ostrzenie i o dbanie broni. Na lekcjach jednak nie walczyliśmy wciąż prawdziwą bronią, ponieważ Wojna obawiał się, że może go za bardzo ponieść i do takiej walki jest potrzebne towarzystwo Śmierci.

„Śmierć nigdy mi nie podaruje jeśli coś Ci się stanie." odpowiadał tak zawsze za każdym razem jak próbowałam go namówić do walki na prawdziwe miecze.

Walczyliśmy więc dalej kijami a po kilku takich walkach siadaliśmy w cieniu drzew i robiliśmy sobie piknik. Dla mnie nie było to nic nadzwyczajnego a co więcej stało się to codziennością. Gdy kolejnego dnia spędzaliśmy dzień pod drzewem na podwórko wjechał Śmierć. Od razu go dostrzegłam i poinformowałam o tym Wojnę:

„Zobacz, Śmierć wrócił." powiedziałam do Wojny od razu wstając i kierując się w stronę Śmierci.

Wojna od razu spojrzał w jego stronę, uśmiechnął się, wstał z koca i ruszył za mną trzymając się trzy kroki z tyłu. Gdy Śmierć tylko zszedł z konia ja już przy nim byłam i od razu rzuciłam mu się w ramiona. Objął mnie mocno, ściągnął maskę i bardzo namiętnie mnie pocałował. W jego pocałunku poczułam coś na kształt… zazdrości? Kiedy oderwał ode mnie usta przytulił mnie do siebie kolejny raz.

„Witaj Bracie." dopiero wtedy Wojna się do niego odezwał.

„Hej." odpowiada mu dość szorstko „Gdzie reszta?"

„Furia i Waśń mają wspólną misję." odpowiada mu „Nie wiadomo kiedy dokładnie wrócą."

„Spędzaliście więc ten czas sami?" znowu wyczuwam w jego głosie zazdrość.

„Tak." odpowiadam patrząc na niego podejrzliwie „Wojna poduczył mnie w walce mieczem." po minie Śmierci widzę, że niepotrzebnie wypowiedziałam ostatnie zdanie.

„Chodźmy do domu bo padam z nóg." Śmierć obejmuje mnie ramieniem i cała nasza trójka kieruje się do stajni.

Śmierć zostawia Rozpacz w stajni i idziemy razem do domu. Kiedy wchodzimy do domu Wojna zostawia nas w przedpokoju ze słowami:

„Zostawię Was samych. Pewnie się za sobą stęskniliście." po czym wchodzi na swoje skrzydło.

Ja i Śmierć przez chwilę stoimy w przedpokoju po czym Śmierć zaczyna wchodzić po schodach i kieruje się do naszego pokoju.

„Ugotować Ci coś?" pytam go idąc za nim.

„Nie, dzięki." odpowiada mi.

Wchodzimy do naszego małżeńskiego pokoju. Śmierć kładzie swoją maskę na stoliku i kładzie się na łóżku. Kładę się obok niego i przytulam się do jego piersi. Mój małżonek od razu obejmuje mnie ręką i przyciąga do siebie. Leżymy w ciszy do momentu aż Śmierć się pyta:

„Dobrze spędzałaś czas z Wojną?"

„Tak." odpowiadam mu i czuję jak jego mięśnie się napinają „Nie mogę powiedzieć, że się nudziłam ale każdej nocy myślałam o tym jak bardzo mi Ciebie brakuje w łóżku."

„Tylko w łóżku?" pyta mnie z ironią w głosie.

„Kochanie, o co Ci chodzi?" pytam go lekko zdenerwowana.

„O nic." odpowiada mi stanowczo za szybko.

„Czy mi się wydaje czy Ty…" zaczynam ale zamykam szybko usta nie kończąc zdania.

„Czy ja co?" pyta mnie Śmierć wstając i zostawiając mnie samą na łóżku.

„Masz mi za złe, że spędzałam te dni z Wojną?" pytam go z lekkim smutkiem.

„Nie, to nie o to chodzi." odpowiada mi łagodniej Śmierć widząc mój wyraz twarzy i siadając na łóżku „Chyba zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że Wojna też do Ciebie coś czuł, prawda?"

„Że co?" podrywam się z łóżka.

„Nie wiedziałaś?" pyta mnie zaskoczony Śmierć.

„A skąd niby miałam to wiedzieć?"

„Myślałem, że się zorientowałaś przez to ile razy Wojna zapraszał Cię na ten spacer."

„Traktowałam to jako popisywanie się a nie zaproszenie na randkę."

„No to… Niepotrzebnie się wygadałem…"

„Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że Wojna chciał ze mną się umówić tak na serio?"

„Tak. Wiedziałem, że jeśli Ty się szybciej zgodzisz na ten jego spacer niż ja się zdecyduję na jakikolwiek ruch, to może być za późno. Ale sam nie wiem do końca dlaczego tamtego dnia kiedy wyznałem Ci swoje uczucia, Wojna się wycofał."

„Rozmawiałeś z nim o tym?"

„Nie. Teoretycznie nigdy o tym nie rozmawialiśmy ale Wojna jest moim bratem. Wiem kiedy kogoś lubi."

„Dlatego mnie przy nim pocałowałeś w taki dziwny sposób?"

„Przyznaję, że poczułem lekkie ukłucie zazdrości." Śmierć przytula mnie do siebie „Wiem, że to było dziecinne." zaczyna mnie całować i jego dłonie wędrują po moich plecach „A teraz mi powiedz jak rozpiąć te cholerstwo?"

Śmieję się do niego i spędzamy popołudnie nie wychodząc z łóżka.


	24. Rozdział 24

Wieczorem Śmierć w końcu pozwala mi wyjść z łóżka. Po szybkim, wspólnym prysznicu schodzimy na dół w celu przyszykowania kolacji. W kuchni już siedzi Wojna z kubkiem herbaty i z gazetą w rękach. Gdy wchodzimy do pomieszczenia, podnosi głowę i uśmiechając się wita się z nami.

„Jak tam Twoje zadanie?" pyta Wojna brata, odkładając gazetę.

„Załatwiona i powiem Ci szczerze, że cieszę się, że udało mi się to tak szybko załatwić." odpowiada mu Śmierć i siada obok niego pomimo tego, że jego miejsce jest gdzie indziej.

Szybko szykuję dla siebie i dla Jeźdźców posiłek. Po czym wszyscy razem siadamy i zajadając się, żartujemy sobie do późnej godziny w nocy. Kiedy żegnamy się z Wojną na neutralnym przedpokoju widzę, że Śmierć ma dużo lepszy humor niż jak wrócił do domu.

„Może jeszcze trochę wyciągniemy z tej nocy, co kochanie?" pyta mnie Śmierć gdy zamyka za nami drzwi pokoju.

„Co masz na myśli?" pytam go patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

Śmierć wyciąga z szafki buteleczkę trunku i machając nią lekko pyta mnie:

„To może jeszcze po kieliszku, co?"

„Mocne to?" pytam go

„Bardzo. I ma dodatkowo afrodyzjak."

„Jeszcze Ci mało po dzisiejszym?"

„W końcu Cię nie widziałem kilka dni."

„A co jeśli Wojna usłyszy?"

„Ściany są wystarczająco grube. To jak?"

Zgadzam się na wypicie jeszcze po kieliszku trunku a potem pół nocy się kochamy.


	25. Rozdział 25

Kiedy wstaję z łóżka koło południa czuję się tak jakby mnie autobus przejechał. Śmierć natomiast śpi sobie w najlepsze. Próbuję go obudzić ale on tylko obraca się na drugi bok i przykrywa sobie głowę kołdrą. Przebieram się więc i schodzę na dół. Dom wydaje się pusty kiedy wchodzę do kuchni. Zaczynam sobie szykować kawę i wyglądam przez okno na podwórko. Na podwórku widzę Wojnę który macha swoim mieczem. Jestem pod niesamowitym wrażeniem za każdym razem gdy widzę ile Wojna wkłada czasu i serca w udoskonalenie swojego stylu walki. Gdy zaparzam sobie kawę postanawiam wyjść przed dom i przywitać się z Wojną, Biorę więc kubek w rękę i wychodzę witając się z Wojną z bezpiecznej odległości gdyby przypadkowo mnie nie usłyszał.

„Dzień dobry Grażynko." wita się ze mną Wojna, chowa miecz i podchodzi do mnie „Ciężka noc?"

„No powiedzmy…" odpowiadam mu wymijająco lekko się rumieniąc.

„Aaa rozumiem." Wojna się śmieje „Śmierć wciąż śpi?"

„Spróbuj go teraz wyrzucić z łóżka." odpowiadam mu z lekkim śmiechem

„Wiesz, wiem że wczoraj dopiero wrócił po kilku dniach pobytu poza domem ale mógłby się trochę bardziej zainteresować spędzeniem czasu z Tobą." Wojna siada na schodach domu.

„Ja tam nie narzekam." odpowiadam mu i przysiadam się do niego na schodach.

„Jakoś nigdy nie zauważyłem, żebyś narzekała."

„Doceniam to co mam. Cieszę się, że Śmierć jest moim mężem oraz że Ty, Waśń i Furia jesteście moją rodziną."

„Miło to słyszeć." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie „Waśń i Furia też mogliby już wrócić. Coś długo ich nie ma."

„Czy sam mi nie dawno opowiadałeś, że miewaliście misje, które trwały latami?"

„No tak ale to było za czasów Rady Spopielonych."

„Martwisz się o nich?"

„Może troszkę."

„Będę mogła dzisiaj z Tobą powalczyć prawdziwym mieczem?" pytam go biorąc go z zaskoczenia, licząc na to że się zgodzi.

„Dobra próba Grażka." odpowiada mi Wojna z dziwnym uśmiechem „Jeśli Śmierć wyrazi zgodę to będziemy mogli powalczyć."

„Dlaczego potrzebujesz do tego zgody Śmierci?" jęczę mu.

„Ponieważ jesteś jego żoną i to on decyduje o tym czy coś jest dla Ciebie bezpieczne czy nie. Nie chciałbym doznać jego wściekłości gdy przyłapie nas na walce, na którą nie wyraził zgody."

„No dobra, spytam go o zgodę dzisiaj." wstaję ze schodów „Pójdę do niego zajrzeć. Może uda mi się go namówić do wstania."

„Powodzenia." odpowiada mi Wojna także wstając ze schodów.

Wchodzę do domu, zostawiam kubek w kuchni i idę do małżeńskiego pokoju. Widzę, że Śmierć nadal śpi więc wchodzę na niego delikatnie i pytam:

„Śmierć, śpisz?"

„Trudno nie spać gdy leżysz na mnie." odpowiada mi Śmierć sennie.

„Mam do Ciebie pytanie." zaczynam

„Słucham Cię." odpowiada mi mój małżonek nie otwierając nawet oczu.

„Mogę dzisiaj powalczyć z Wojną na prawdziwe miecze?"

Gdy rzucam te pytanie zapada cisza. Uznaję tę ciszę za namyślanie się ale Śmierć nagle obraca się ze mną i aktualnie to on siedzi na mnie okrakiem a ja leżę na łóżku. Patrzy na mnie i widzę w jego oczach błysk, który mi się nie podoba.

„Przecież dopiero niedawno zaczęłaś trenować." odpowiada mi oschle.

„Mówiłam Ci, że trenowałam z Wojną pod Twoją nieobecność." odpowiadam mu spokojnie.

„I czujesz się na tyle pewna swoich umiejętności by wziąć do ręki prawdziwy miecz?"

„Zawsze warto spróbować."

„To dlaczego pytasz mnie o zgodę?"

„Bo Wojna stwierdził, że muszę ją mieć. Powiedział, że bez Twojej zgody nie da mi prawdziwego miecza do ręki."

„Wyrażę na to zgodę dopiero wtedy kiedy opanujesz resztę broni do tego samego poziomu."

„Ale…" zaczynam protestować.

„Koniec tematu." przerywa mi stanowczo Śmierć „To według mnie jest zbyt niebezpieczne dla Ciebie." Śmierć kładzie się obok mnie.

„Ale…" zaczynam ponownie protestować.

„Grażyna, nie." Śmierć ponownie mi przerywa i podnosi ton „Może gdyby to chodziło o Furię albo o Waśń to szybciej bym się zgodził ale Wojna jest nieobliczalny. Nawet nie masz pojęcia jak bardzo. Nie chcę by coś Ci zrobił. Kiedy opanujesz wszystkie bronie to dopiero wtedy wyrażę na to zgodę."

Patrzę na niego wściekła, ze wściekłością wstaję z łóżka i wychodzę z pokoju trzaskając drzwiami. Zbiegam na dół powstrzymując łzy złości, wybiegam z domu i biegnę prosto do stajni. Tam siadam na stogu siana między Rozpaczą i Pożogą i zaczynam płakać. Po chwili czuję czyjąś dłoń na swoim ramieniu. Przecieram łzy, patrzę na właściciela dłoni i dostrzegam Wojnę. Wojna uśmiecha się lekko do mnie i siada obok mnie na sianie.

„Wszystko w porządku?" pyta mnie.

„Tak…" odpowiadam mu kłamstwem.

„Niech zgadnę: nie zgodził się?" pyta mnie Wojna totalnie ignorując moje kłamstwo.

„Skąd wiesz?" pytam go i łzy ponownie zaczynają mi lecieć.

„Jest moim starszym bratem. Znam go już na tyle dobrze. Stwierdził, że jestem zbyt nieobliczalny?"

„Rozmawiałeś z nim zanim tu do mnie przyszedłeś?"

„Nie musiałem." Wojna obejmuje mnie delikatnie ramieniem i przyciąga do swojego boku „Rozumiem jego obawy ale rozumiem też to czemu to Cię zabolało. Pewnie poczułaś się jak dziecko."

„Czytasz w moich myślach?" pytam go przytulając się do jego ramienia.

„Jestem po prostu najmłodszym Jeźdźcem. Wypłacz się to od razu będzie Ci lepiej."

Korzystam z propozycji Wojny i płaczę w jego ramię. Gdy już czuję się lepiej wychodzę z bratem Śmierci razem ze stajni mając już dużo lepszy humor. Gdy jesteśmy w połowie drogi ze stajni do domu, dostrzegamy przy drzwiach Śmierć. Stoi on oparty o drzwi i spogląda na nas. Nie widzę jego wyrazu twarzy bo ma na niej aktualnie maskę ale po błysku jego oczu widzę, że nie jest w najlepszym humorze. Gdy tylko podchodzimy do niego Śmierć do mnie się zwraca tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu:

„Zostaw nas na chwilę samych."

Już otwieram usta by odmówić bo kolejny raz dzisiejszego dnia traktuje mnie jak dziecko ale Wojna rzuca mi spojrzenie, które mi mówi, że mam sobie odpuścić. Spuszczam więc głowę i wchodzę w milczeniu do domu. Od razu jednak podchodzę do okna i patrzę na ich rozmowę. Widzę, że ze sobą ostro dyskutują ale niestety nie wiem o czym rozmawiają. Po chwili Wojna odchodzi od niego i kieruje się znowu do stajni, Śmierć natomiast przez chwilę stoi na ganku i gdy widzę, że obraca się by wejść do domu, odsuwam się od okna. Śmierć od razu zauważa, że stoję bardzo blisko okna i podchodzi do mnie powolnym krokiem.

„Przepraszam." wyrzuca z siebie i mnie przytula.

Jestem zaskoczona ale bez zawahania obejmuję go i przytulam do siebie mocniej. Stoimy tak w przedpokoju w uścisku aż do momentu gdy Śmierć mnie puszcza i delikatnie się odsuwa.

„Nie powinienem Cię tak traktować." Śmierć kontynuuje „Jesteś moją żoną a nie młodszą siostrą."

„Cieszę się, że zdałeś sobie z tego sprawę." odpowiadam mu.

„Nadal jednak nie jestem przekonany do tej zgody na walkę prawdziwym mieczem z Wojną ale myślę, że uda nam się znaleźć kompromis."

„Miło mi to słyszeć. Więc co to za kompromis?"

„Ze mną powalczysz prawdziwym mieczem."

„Z Tobą?"

„Mhm. Myślisz, że nie potrafię walczyć mieczem?"

„Jakoś o tym wcześniej nie myślałam." śmieje się do niego.

Śmierć bierze mnie za rękę i wyprowadza na podwórko. Tam już Wojna czeka na nas z dwoma mieczami.

„Może później pojedynek ze mną?" pyta Wojna brata gdy bierze od niego miecze.

„Chętnie." odpowiada mu „Ale w pojedynku z Tobą użyję swoich kos."

„Jak sobie życzysz."

Wojna siada pod drzewem a Śmierć podchodzi do mnie i podaje mi miecz. Nawet się nie spodziewałam, że miecz może być taki ciężki. Czuję lekkie zawahanie ale Śmierć odsuwa się ode mnie kilka kroków i staje w pozycji wyjściowej. Ja chwilę na niego patrzę i ustawiam się w pozycji, którą nauczył mnie Wojna.

„Gotowa?" pyta mnie Śmierć.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu i ruszam na niego.

Jest spora różnica w trenowaniu patykiem a mieczem. Miecz faktycznie jest dużo cięższy i jego kształt inaczej rozkłada wagę. Nie poddaję się jednak i atakuję raz za razem Śmierć. Co jakiś czas mój małżonek atakuje mnie i wtedy się bronię. Widzę po nim, że pojedynek ze mną nie sprawia mu nawet większego wysiłku ale i tak się cieszę, że ze mną trenuje. W końcu Śmierć ogłasza koniec walki i podchodzi do mnie.

„Naprawdę zrobiłaś spore postępy." głaszcze mnie po głowie „Jestem z Ciebie dumny."

„Dziękuję." odpowiadam mu z uśmiechem.

„Bracie?" Śmierć odwraca się w stronę Wojny.

„Jeśli myślisz, że ze mną pójdzie tak samo łatwo to się mylisz." odpowiada mu Wojna ruszając się z miejsca i podchodząc do nas.

Śmierć całuje mnie w usta po czym podaje mi swój miecz. Zabieram się wraz z mieczami na miejsce gdzie siedział przed chwilą Wojna i obserwuję. Śmierć i Wojna stoją naprzeciw siebie bez wyciągniętej broni. Ani się ni orientuję a już walczą: Wojna swoim mieczem a Śmierć swoimi kosami. Mój pojedynek ze Śmiercią była jak zabawa dzieci przy ich pojedynku. Obydwoje ruszają się bardzo szybko i słyszę co chwilę dźwięk uderzanego o siebie metalu. Ich pojedynek wygląda niesamowicie. Po chwili słyszę stukot kopyt. Obracam się w stronę bramy i widzę jak na podwórko wjeżdża Furia i Waśń. Oboje zatrzymują się w bezpiecznej odległości i patrzą na walkę Wojny ze Śmiercią. Furia zeskakuje z konia i po wykonaniu okrążenia wokół ich staje obok mnie.

„Pokłócili się czy dla zabawy?" pyta mnie.

„Dla zabawy." odpowiadam jej „Witaj w domu." dodaję uśmiechając się do niej.

„Sobie znaleźli rozrywkę." odpowiada mi Furia śmiejąc się lekko.

Patrzymy dalej na ich pojedynek i nagle obok nas pojawia się Waśń.

„Długo tak już ze sobą walczą?" pyta mnie.

„Zależy co rozumiesz przez długo ale już jakiś czas." odpowiadam mu „Ciebie też witam w domu."

Waśń uśmiecha się do mnie i cała nasza trójka obserwuje pojedynek. Nagle widzę, że Wojna przejechał po ramieniu Śmierci swoim mieczem. W jednym momencie pojawia się krew a Furia stanowczo krzyczy:

„Ok, dosyć na dzisiaj!"

Wojna i Śmierć stają w miejscu i oddychają głęboko. Po chwili Wojna podchodzi do Śmierci i ogląda jego ranę.

„Przepraszam." słyszę jego przeprosiny.

„Nic się nie stało." odpowiada mu „Jesteś dużo szybszy niż zapamiętałem." Śmierć patrzy na Furię i Waśń i dodaje „Hej!"

Wojna też patrzy w naszą stronę i podnosi rękę na przywitanie. Po chwili mój małżonek i najmłodszy szwagier podchodzą do nas. Ja od razu oglądam ramię Śmierci ale Śmierć tylko macha ręką mówiąc mi, że to nic poważnego. Idziemy wszyscy do domu i siadamy w kuchni. Kiedy ja gotuję obiad Furia opowiada o demonach, które spotkali z Waśnią podczas swojego zadania. Waśń natomiast przez chwilę się przysłuchuje swojej siostrze po czym stwierdza, że idzie się w końcu odświeżyć i wychodzi.

„A Ty kiedy wróciłeś?" pyta Furia Śmierć.

„Wczoraj." odpowiada jej.

„To też miałeś wyjątkowy długi wyjazd."

„Tak i szczerze mówiąc wolę dostawać krótsze misje. Niesamowicie tęskniłem za domem."

„Jestem w skłonna w to uwierzyć. A Tobie Grażynko, jak ten czas minął?"

„Nie nudziłam się jeśli o to Ci chodzi." odpowiadam jej „Wojna zapewniał mi zajęcia na cały dzień."

„To super." odpowiada mi Furia.

Spoglądam jeszcze kątem oka na Śmierć ale tym razem w jego oczach nie widzę śladu wrogości. Uśmiecham się do siebie i kontynuuję robienie obiadu.


	26. Rozdział 26

Parę tygodni później gdy siedziałam w małżeńskim pokoju i czytałam książkę, usłyszałam lekkie pukanie do drzwi. Odłożyłam książkę i zaprosiłam do środka osobę, która pukała. Okazało się, że tą osobą jest Wojna.

„Wybacz mi, że Ci przeszkadzam ale masz gościa." mówi mi krótko.

„Gościa?" jestem zaskoczona „Ja?"

„Tak. Zejdź na dół." odpowiada mi Wojna i znika za drzwiami.

Od razu odkładam książkę i schodzę na dół. Gdy widzę już przedpokój dostrzegam istotę, którą widziałam w pałacu Stwórcy.

„Witaj Grażyno, żono Śmierci." odzywa się do mnie istota i lekko schyla głowę.

„Witaj." odpowiadam jej i staję przed nią „Jesteś od Stwórcy, prawda?"

„To prawda." odpowiada mi „Stwórca mnie po Ciebie przysłał ponieważ jesteś potrzebna w spotkaniu rodzinnym."

„Rozumiem. Kto tym razem umarł?"

„Twoja matka."

„Moja… Mama?" pytam zaskoczona iw tym momencie do domu wchodzi Śmierć.

„Zobaczyłem konia na podwórku i postanowiłem…" zaczyna ale gdy widzi moją minę pyta „Coś się stało?"

„Moja mama umarła…" odpowiadam mu.

Śmierć od razu do mnie podchodzi i przytula mnie do siebie. Posłaniec od Stwórcy stoi i cierpliwie czeka, patrząc bez wyrazu na nas.

„Rozumiem, że masz jechać na rodzinne spotkanie." mówi do mnie Śmierć.

„Tak…" odpowiadam mu „Zaraz pojadę."

„Ja Cię zawiozę." decyduje Śmierć „Możesz pojechać przodem?" zwraca się do gościa „Pojedziemy tuż za Tobą."

„Oczywiście." odpowiada nam, kłania się i wychodzi.

Przytulam się jeszcze chwilę do Śmierci po czym odsuwam się od niego i idę do naszego pokoju się przygotować. Śmierć wchodzi krótko po mnie zabierając ze stoliku maskę i swój płaszcz. Zanim wychodzi obserwuje mnie i mówi:

„Będę czekać przed domem z Rozpaczą."

„Dobrze." odpowiadam mu i mój mąż wychodzi.

Przebieram się w czystą sukienkę, przeczesuję włosy, zabieram swój płaszcz i wychodzę szybko z domu. Na podwórku Śmierć czeka już z Rozpaczą. Podchodzę do nich, Śmierć pomaga mi wsiąść na konia i jedziemy do pałacu Stwórcy. Przez całą drogę myślę o swojej mamie. Wiedziałam, że przyjdzie ten dzień i po części się cieszę, że mogę w końcu się z nią zobaczyć. Zwłaszcza, że odeszłam tak nagle. Gdy tylko wchodzę na korytarze pałacu od razu zauważam Stwórcę. Podchodzę do niego wraz ze Śmierci i kłaniamy mu się nisko.

„Witajcie." wita nas Stwórca „Widzę, że małżonek Cię przywiózł."

„Tak." odpowiadam mu „Mogę już wejść do mamy?"

„Tak." Stwórca bierze mnie za ramię i podprowadza do drzwi „Rozmawiała już ze wszystkimi. Czeka teraz tylko na Ciebie."

„Dziękuję." uśmiecham się do niego, otwieram drzwi i wchodzę do znanego mi małego pomieszczenia.

„Grażynko, córeczko kochana!" słyszę głos mamy i od razu czuję mocne przytulenie.

Obejmuję ją ramionami i mocno ją do siebie przytulam. Gdy mama mnie puszcza składa mi pocałunki na całej twarzy po czym znowu mocno mnie przytula.

„Też się cieszę z naszego spotkania, mamo." mówię jej gdy mnie przytula kolejny raz.

W końcu mama mnie puszcza i mogę się jej przyjrzeć. Wygląda na sporo starszą niż ją zapamiętałam ale doskonale wiem, że to ona. Ona natomiast przygląda się mi i w końcu siadamy w fotelach trzymając się za ręce.

„Tak bardzo się cieszę, że Cię widzę." mówi do mnie pełna radości.

„Wybacz jeśli musiałaś czekać ale musiałam tutaj dojechać." odpowiadam jej lekko się uśmiechając „Zestarzałaś się."

„Ty za to wciąż wyglądasz na dwudziestolatkę." mama uśmiecha się do mnie „Wyglądasz tak samo jak w dniu kiedy odeszłaś."

„Musiało to być dla Ciebie straszne…"

„Było i to bardzo. Kiedy dostałam ten telefon myślałam, że świat runął mi pod nogami. Byłaś w końcu taka młoda, całe życie miałaś przed sobą. Janusz bardzo przeżył Twoją śmierć."

„Domyślam się…" odpowiadam jej delikatnie.

„Powiedziałaś mi, że musiałaś tutaj dojechać… Co się z Tobą działo przez te lata?"

„Wiesz mamo, przede wszystkim tutaj czas całkiem inaczej biegnie. Mi się wydaje, że nie minął nawet rok a na ziemi minęło ich kilkadziesiąt. A jeśli chodzi o moje życie po śmierci to mieszkam z Czterema Jeźdźcami Apokalipsy."

„Dlaczego mieszkasz z nimi?"

„Trochę nabroiłam w życiu i nie miałam okazji naprawić swoich błędów więc Bóg zesłał mnie do ich domku, żebym im pomagała w domu."

„Coś w stylu gospodyni?"

„Dokładnie tak."

„To przez te wszystkie lata pracujesz u nich jako gosposia?"

„No teraz już nie bo widzisz mamo…" waham się przez chwilę ale przypominam sobie jak Stwórca przy moim spotkaniu z najbliższymi mówił mi o tym, że każdemu przekazuję tyle informacji ile chcę „Ja poślubiłam jednego z Jeźdźców."

„Poślubiłaś? Jesteś żoną Jeźdźcy Apokalipsy?"

„Tak." uśmiecham się do niej.

„A to którego?"

„Śmierci. Nadal zajmuję się ich domem bo uwierz mi, że oni sami nie zawsze dają sobie radę z takimi codziennymi sprawami ale robię to, ponieważ to lubię."

„To aż niesamowite. Ja wiedziałam, że Janusz nie był tym jedynym."

„Jak to wiedziałaś?"

„Kiedy przyszłaś na świat byłam u wróżki i ona mi przepowiedziała, że widzi przy Tobie potężną aurę. Uwierzyłam w to bo inne jej wróżby dotyczące mojego życia się spełniły ale kiedy ogłosiłaś swoje zaręczyny z Januszem stwierdziłam, że albo wróżka musiała się pomylić albo po prostu nie wyjdziesz za niego. A potem był ten potworny wypadek i już całkowicie przestałam w to wierzyć. A tu proszę, miała jednak rację. Jaki on jest?"

„Wbrew wierzeniom nie wygląda jak kościotrup." śmieję się do niej „Ale jest bardzo szczupły, ma ciemne włosy, błyszczące oczy. Bardzo o mnie się troszczy a jak całuje…"

„Cieszę się, że jesteś szczęśliwa."

„To od niego dostałam jak się pobraliśmy." pokazuję mamie pierścionek.

„Jest śliczny." mama ogląda dokładnie mój pierścionek „Dużo ładniejszy niż ten, który dostałaś od Janusza."

„A co w ogóle z nim zrobiliście?"

„Oddałam go Januszowi. Chyba do tej pory go ma."

„Nadal go ma? Nie ożenił się?"

„Nie. Co rok przychodzi na Twój grób i zostawia tam piękny bukiet kwiatów. Za każdym razem jak go widziałam ciągle powtarzał jak bardzo wciąż Cię kocha i jak bardzo mu Ciebie brakuje."

„To smutne."

„Wierz mi, że próbowałam go przekonać by poszedł dalej ale on uparcie wraca do dnia Twojej śmierci."

„To naprawdę przykre."

„A tak w ogóle to myślisz, że mogłabym poznać Twojego małżonka?"

„Śmierć?" pytam ją zaskoczona „No nie wiem czy Bóg się na to zgodzi."

„Przepraszam bardzo." moja mama obraca się na fotelu w stronę drzwi „Czy jest możliwość bym poznała swojego zięcia?"

„Myślę, że tak." słyszymy zza drzwi głos Stwórcy.

Po chwili drzwi się otwierają i do pokoju niepewnie wchodzi Śmierć. Cieszę się, że wszedł bez swojej maski na twarzy. Rozgląda się niepewnie po pokoju więc podchodzę do niego, chwytam go za ramię i podprowadzam go do swojej mamy.

„Mamo, to jest mój małżonek." przedstawiam go mamie „Kochanie, to jest moja mama." przedstawiam Śmierci moją mamę.

„Bardzo miło mi poznać." odzywa się Śmierć lekko się uśmiechając.

Moja mama wstaje, podchodzi do nas i przytula nas obu do siebie. Widzę po wzroku Śmierci, że jest tym wszystkim zaskoczony. Kiedy nas puszcza odpowiada mu:

„Tak bardzo się cieszę, że mam przyjemność Cię poznać. Cieszę się, że Grażynka znalazła kogoś kogo kocha z wzajemnością."

„Grażynka jest cudowna." odpowiada jej Śmierć.

„Teraz mogę spokojnie iść dalej. Spotkałam swoją kochaną córkę i upewniłam się, że jest szczęśliwa. Dziękuję Ci bardzo." ostatnie zdanie moja mama kieruje w stronę drzwi.

Przytula nas raz jeszcze po czym odprowadza nas do drzwi. Niezbyt chętnie ją zostawiam ale sama widzę, że jest aktualnie najszczęśliwszą duszą w całym wszechświecie. Gdy wychodzimy z małego pokoju podchodzimy do Stwórcy.

„Dziękuję Ci." zwracam się do Stwórcy.

„Twoja mama była dobrą kobietą na ziemi." odpowiada mi Stwórca „Zasłużyła sobie na najlepsze. Teraz już możecie wracać do domu."

Uśmiecham się do niego, Śmierć bierze mnie za rękę zakładając przy okazji maskę i wychodzimy z pałacu. Gdy Śmierć sadza mnie na Rozpaczy odzywam się w końcu do niego:

„Dziękuję Ci, że ściągnąłeś maskę jak wchodziłeś do tego pokoju."

„Prawdę mówiąc zrobiłem to na ostatnią chwilę. Byłem tak zaskoczony kiedy Stwórca mi powiedział, że mam tam wejść, że dopiero jak przekraczałem próg, pomyślałem o ściągnięciu maski."

„Najważniejsze, że ją ściągnąłeś. Dziękuję."

Śmierć siada za mną z uśmiechem i pędzimy do domu.


	27. Rozdział 27

Jeźdźcy dostają kolejny raz wspólną misję. Tym razem Śmierć ma pojechać z Furią i Waśnią co oczywiście nie podoba się mojemu małżonkowi. Wieczorem w dniu kiedy dostał tą informację chodzi po naszym pokoju i ciągle rzuca hasła typu:

„Dlaczego znowu ja muszę jechać? Dlaczego nie Wojna? To on powinien z nimi pojechać."

Patrzę na niego zza książki i powtarzam mu kolejny raz:

„Jesteś dużo silniejszy od Wojny. Po drugie uważasz, że Stwórca się myli wysyłając Cię z Furią i Waśnią?"

„Domyślam się, że musi mieć jakiś cel ale po prostu chciałbym chociaż ja tylko z Tobą zostać w domu. A tak znowu zostajesz pod opieką Wojny."

„Przecież przy nim będę bezpieczna. Tak jak i przy Waśni czy Furii. Nie wspominam już o Tobie bo przy Tobie jestem mega bezpieczna."

„Tak wiem…" Śmierć przyznaje mi rację po czym ponownie zaczyna „Ale dlaczego ja?"

Przewracam oczami, odkładam książkę i postanawiam iść spać po to by nie musieć mu odpowiadać tego samego co przed chwilą. Śmierć kręci się jeszcze przez jakiś czas po pokoju po czym w końcu też się kładzie do łóżka, przytulając się do moich pleców.

Siedzę na podwórku i cieszę się ciszą i spokojem, która jest gdy nie ma w domu trzech z czterech Jeźdźców. Czytam sobie książkę gdy nagle widzę nad sobą czyjś cień. Nie podnosząc wzroku mówię:

„Wojna, odsuń się, zasłaniasz mi słońce."

„Mam do Ciebie sprawę." słyszę jego głos i wciąż widzę jego cień nad sobą.

Odrywam się od książki i widzę, że Wojna jest totalnie przemoczony.

„Co się stało?" pytam go.

„Chyba zawór wody puścił w moim skrzydle." odpowiada mi „Potrzebuję dodatkowej pary rąk do podawania narzędzi. Pomożesz mi?"

„Jasne." odpowiadam mu i idę z nim do jego skrzydła. Jego pokój i łazienka do niej przylegająca jest cała mokra. Ostrożnie wchodzę z nim do łazienki i kucam przy jego skrzynce z narzędziami. Wojna podchodzi do rur i co chwilę mi mówi co mam mu podawać. Po parunastu minutach z rur przestaje kapać woda i wszystko wygląda dobrze. Mój ucieszony szwagier chcąc sprawdzić czy nic już nie przecieka, odkręca kran nad wanną i nagle woda zaczyna tryskać we wszystkie strony. Każę mu szybko zakręcić zawór u siebie i wychodzę z nim na przedpokój. I z niego jak i ze mną ścieka ciurkiem woda.

„Myślałam, że wiesz co robisz." odzywam się do niego.

„Ja też myślałem, że wiem." odpowiada mi Wojna.

„Lepiej zostaw to do czasu aż wróci Waśń albo Śmierć."

„Tylko, że ja w takim przypadku zostaję bez łazienki. Spać mogę w gościnnym pokoju, z braku laku nawet u siebie ale bez wody będzie ciężko."

„Do tego czasu będziesz korzystać z mojej łazienki." odpowiadam mu.

„Dzięki…" odpowiada mi Wojna.

„Fuj, czemu moje ciuchy tak śmierdzą?" pytam Wojnę wąchając swoje ciuchy.

„Nie mam pojęcia." Wojna wącha także siebie „Chyba coś nie tak podłączyłem bo też śmierdzę."

„Super… Teraz nie dość, że muszę się przebrać to jeszcze muszę się wykąpać. I Tobie radzę to samo."

„No dobrze. To najpierw Ty się wykąp, ja przez ten czas znajdę sobie czyste ciuchy i ręcznik."

„Ok." odpowiadam mu „Jak wszystko poznajdujesz to przyjdź do mnie, to poczekasz w pokoju."

„Ok." zgadza się Wojna.

Wojna wraca do swojego skrzydła a ja idę do swojego pokoju. Od razu wskakuję pod prysznic i zmywam z siebie cały smród. Wrzucam też od razu swoje ubrania do pralki. Gdy wychodzę z łazienki, Wojna już się kręci po moim pokoju.

„Łazienka wolna." informuję go „Swoje ciuchy zostaw w koszu to je upiorę jak się moje skończą."

„Dzięki wielkie." Wojna uśmiecha się do mnie i znika w łazience.

Ja natomiast siadam przed lustrem i zaczynam rozczesywać swoje mokre włosy. Po paru minutach widzę w lustrze, że drzwi do pokoju się otwierają i wchodzi Śmierć. Uśmiecham się do niego i już się do niego obracam kiedy nagle Wojna wychodzi z łazienki w samym ręczniku owiniętym wokół bioder.

„Co tu się wyprawia?" słyszę pytanie Śmierci wypowiedziane bardzo niemiłym tonem.

Od razu widzę, że Śmierć rzuca wzrok na mnie, na moje mokre włosy, na czyste ubranie Wojny pozostawione koło naszego łóżka i na samego Wojnę niemal gołego w naszym pokoju i też z mokrymi włosami. Zanim Śmierć rusza do brata ja staję między nimi i mówię:

„To nie tak jak myślisz."

Śmierć podchodzi do mnie i próbuje mnie odsunąć. Ja jednak twardo stoję między nimi i nie daję się ruszyć.

„U Wojny rury się zepsuły." informuję szybko Śmierć.

„Mówi prawdę." potwierdza Wojna „Zresztą nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłbym czegoś takiego za Twoimi plecami."

Śmierć przestaje próbować mnie odsunąć i patrzy spode łba na Wojnę. Widzę, że nie bardzo wierzy w nasze wyjaśnienia. Po chwili jednak do naszego pokoju wpada Furia i Waśń.

„Co w tym domu tak śmierdzi zgniłą wodą?" pyta Furia i staje zaskoczona widząc całą sytuację w pokoju.

„To chyba od Twojego skrzydła Wojno tak jedzie." dochodzi do nas Waśń i też staje w miejscu na widok całej sytuacji.

„Ok. Wiem, że to wszystko dziwnie wygląda." zaczynam tłumaczenie jeszcze raz „Ale zaraz Wam wszystko wyjaśnię." biorę czyste ubrania Wojny i wciskam je Wojnie w ręce każąc mu się ubrać.

Wojna pośpiesznie wychodzi do łazienki a ja opuszczam ręce i podchodzę do Śmierci.

„To naprawdę nie jest tak jak to wygląda." mówię do niego i wyjaśniam mu całą sytuację.

Kiedy kończę wyjaśnienia z łazienki wychodzi ubrany Wojna. Podchodzi do Śmierci i chwilę patrzy mu w oczy.

„Naprawdę nic między mną a Grażyną nie zaszło." mówi „Zwykły zbieg okoliczności. Jeśli mi nie wierzysz to uwierz Grażynie."

„Wierzę Wam obojgu." odpowiada spokojnie Śmierć na co słyszę oddechy ulgi Furii i Waśni „Przepraszam, że pomyślałem że między Wami coś zaszło."

„Miałeś prawo." zwraca się do niego Wojna „Ja pewnie najpierw bym Cię potraktował mieczem a dopiero potem rozmawiał."

„Szczerze mówiąc to miałeś szczęście, że Grażyna stanęła przed Tobą bo już w myślach zatapiałem jedną z moich kos w Tobie." odpowiada mu Śmierć.

„Dzięki." dziękuje mi Wojna i klepie mnie po ramieniu „A teraz może mi ktoś pomoże z moimi rurami?" Wojna kieruje te pytanie do swoich braci.

„Jasne. Chodźmy zobaczyć co znowu zepsułeś." odpowiada mu Śmierć i wraz z braćmi wychodzi z pokoju.


	28. Rozdział 28

Pewnego dnia gdy się obudziłam rano poczułam niesamowity smród. Od razu obróciłam się do Śmierci i zaczęłam go wąchać czy znowu przypadkiem nie domył się dokładnie ale tym razem odór nie brał się od niego. Wstałam więc z łóżka i wyjrzałam na przedpokój pociągając nosem. Smrodu jednak nie było czuć na przedpokoju co oznaczało, że musi być w naszym pokoju. Zaczęłam więc szukać źródła zapachu po całym pokoju. W końcu dotarłam do szafki Śmierci. Otworzyłam ją cicho by nie wzbudzić swojego małżonka i zaczęłam sprawdzać. Każda rzecz, która się znajdowała w tym meblu była przesiąknięta tym niemożliwym smrodem. W końcu dochodzę do rzeczy, która okazuje się źródłem mojego porannego problemu. Jest to koszulka w pionowe biało-czarne pasy. Kiedy ją chwytam by ją wyciągnąć dotykam palcami jakieś mazi na niej.

„Rany... Co to jest?" zastanawiam się cicho i sięgam do szuflady po rękawiczki, których zazwyczaj używam do sprzątania zagubionych skarpet Śmierci.

Po założeniu rękawic nabieram powietrza, szybko wyciągam koszulkę i biegnę z nią do łazienki, wciskając ją do pralki. Następnie otwieram okna w pokoju by wywietrzyć pomieszczenie i wtedy właśnie budzi się Śmierć.

„Co robisz, kochanie?" pyta mnie pół śpiąco.

„Wietrzę pokój." odpowiadam mu stojąc blisko okna „Możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego jeden z czterech potężnych Jeźdźców Apokalipsy musi być takim flejtuchem?"

„Nie wiem o co Ci chodzi." Śmierć odpowiada mi ziewając „Wracaj do łóżka. Jest jeszcze wcześnie."

„Słońce już wyszło to oznacza, że jest już po ósmej." odpowiadam mu.

„Czyli jest wcześnie." Śmierć obraca się na drugi bok i po chwili słyszę jego równy oddech.

Zostawiam Śmierć w spokoju, przebieram się i idę się zająć sprzątaniem. Gdy wracam do pokoju po dwóch godzinach by rozwiesić pranie, Śmierć ciągle śpi.

„Kochanie, jedenasta już jest. Wstawaj." szturcham Śmierć i idę do łazienki.

W łazience słyszę jęk niezadowolenia Śmierci ale ja jestem zajęta wyciąganiem koszulki. Teraz jak jest czysta i pachnąca mogę się jej przyjrzeć. Dostrzegam na jej przodzie dużą literę J, natomiast z tyłu cyfrę 1 i napis „BULLON". Gdy wieszam ją na sznurku Śmierć akurat wchodzi do łazienki i staje od razu w miejscu:

„Coś Ty zrobiła?!" krzyczy do mnie.

„Co masz na myśli?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„To jest moja szczęśliwa koszulka a Ty... a Ty..." wydaje mi się, że Śmierć się zapowietrzył „A Ty ją zbezcześciłaś upraniem!"

„Świadomie ją tak zapuściłeś i jeszcze wsadziłeś do czystych rzeczy?" pytam go zaskoczona i trochę zła.

„Ty nic nie rozumiesz." Śmierć podchodzi do mnie, ściąga koszulkę ze sznurka i przytula ją do siebie „Ona przynosi mojej drużynie szczęście. Przez to, że ją uprałaś pozbyłaś jej wiele lat szczęścia i zwycięstw. Teraz mój kochany Juventus będzie musiał sam walczyć ze swoim nieszczęściem."

„Kibicujesz Juventusowi? Od kiedy to niby?" patrzę na niego zakładając ręce na piersi.

„Już od wielu lat. Wszyscy w tym domu o tym wiedzą."

„No ja jakoś nie wiedziałam a już dosyć kawałek czasu mieszkam z wami."

„To akurat teraz jest nieważne. Ważne jest to, że uprałaś moją szczęśliwą koszulkę. Szczęśliwych koszulek się nie pierze!"

„Uprałam bo śmierdziała gorzej niż Ty kiedy wróciłeś z tej misji bagiennej. A po drugie czemu na niej piszę Bullon?"

„Widzisz jak Ty mało wiesz?" widzę uśmiech triumfu na twarzy Śmierci „To najlepszy bramkarz Juventusu. Jestem jego fanem."

„Bullon?" patrzę na niego zaskoczona i próbuję dostrzec, że żartuje ale dostrzegam tylko powagę na jego twarzy „A nie masz na myśli Buffona?"

„On się nazywa Bullon." Śmierć idzie w zaparte „Rany, Grażyna, nawet Waśń o tym wie bo sam mi kupił tą koszulkę."

„To wiele wyjaśnia..." odpowiadam mu cicho.

„Co masz na myśli?" dopytuje mnie Śmierć.

„Wiesz... Sprawdź dokładnie nazwisko swojego ulubieńca i zauważ, że ta koszulka została wyprodukowana w Chinach. Ponadto litera J, która ma oznaczać Juventus też inaczej wygląda."

Śmierć ogląda koszulkę i gdy znajduje metkę wczytuje się w nią. Po chwili widzę w jego oczach wściekłość. Szybko się obraca na pięcie i wychodzi z pokoju. Ja wybiegam od razu za nim i widzę, że mój małżonek kieruje się bezpośrednio do pokoju Waśni. Staję w przedpokoju w skrzydle Waśni by móc usłyszeć ich rozmowę:

„Wiedziałeś, że bramkarz Juventusu ma na nazwisko Buffon a nie Bullon?" słyszę pytanie Śmierci a po chwili dochodzi do mnie głośny śmiech Waśni.

„Zastanawiałem się kiedy w końcu się zorientujesz." słyszę odpowiedź Waśni i dalszy ciąg jego śmiechu.

„Bardzo śmieszne dzieciaku, bardzo śmieszne..." słyszę zirytowany głos Śmierci a po chwili widzę jak wychodzi z pokoju Waśni, mijając mnie bez słowa.

Gdy Śmierć znika w naszym skrzydle, powoli podchodzę pod drzwi pokoju Waśni i lekko w nie pukając otwieram je.

„Muszę przyznać, że tym razem żart Ci się udał." odzywam się do Waśni i widzę, że nadal go skręca ze śmiechu.

„Dzięki." Waśń pokazuje mi kciuk w górę a ja wycofuję się do przedpokoju zamykając drzwi do jego pokoju i się uśmiecham pod nosem.


	29. Rozdział 29

„Dzisiaj wieczorem idziemy na imprezę." oświadcza mi Śmierć pewnego ranka kiedy się ubiera w zbroję w naszej sypialni.

„Na imprezę?" pytam go zaskoczona „Do kogo?"

„Do Azraela." odpowiada mi Śmierć „To archanioł. Wczoraj wieczorem przyszło zaproszenie dla naszego całego domu."

„To idziemy całą rodziną?"

„Dokładnie tak." Śmierć kończy zapinać pasy zbroi i obraca się w moją stronę „Zastanów się więc co ubierzesz dzisiaj na siebie."

„A nie mogłabym zostać w domu?" pytam go mając nadzieję, że się zgodzi i będę mogła w spokoju poczytać książkę.

„Nie." odpowiada mi mój małżonek i podchodzi do mnie „To będzie nasze pierwsze przyjęcie jako małżeństwo."

„Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę i trochę się denerwuję."

„Czego?"

„Traktowania jak na targowisku."

„Na targowisku są kundle. A to będzie elegancka impreza. Zobaczysz, że będziesz świetnie się bawić."

„No skoro tak twierdzisz to ok."

Śmierć bierze w ręce małe kosy, całuje mnie krótko w usta i wychodzi z pokoju. Jak co tydzień Śmierć ćwiczy na podwórku swoje umiejętności bojowe. Wiem, że zajmie mu to większość dnia a nie bardzo wiem co mam na siebie ubrać. Postanawiam więc się kogoś poradzić. Wychodzę z pokoju i przechodzę do południowego skrzydła kierując się do pokoju Furii. Pukam dwa razy w jej drzwi i po chwili słyszę zaproszenie do środka.

„Cześć Furia." witam się z nią wchodząc powoli.

„Cześć Grażynko." odpowiada mi Furia czesząc swoje włosy „Co się dzieje?"

„Słyszałaś o dzisiejszej imprezie?" pytam ją siadając na pufie przy drzwiach.

„U Azraela? Tak, słyszałam. A co?"

„Mogłabyś mi doradzić co mam na siebie założyć?"

„Jasne. Już idę." Furia odkłada szczotkę, wstaje i zabiera mnie ze sobą do mojego pokoju.

W moim pokoju Furia ogląda dokładnie każdą wyjściową sukienkę. W końcu wybiera suknię w ciemnoniebieskim kolorze, z rozkloszowaną spódnicą do kolan oraz dekoltem w kształcie serca.

„W tej będziesz idealnie wyglądać." mówi mi Furia podając mi sukienkę.

Biorę od niej sukienkę a Furia po chwili stawia na dywanie niebieskie pantofle i przegląda moją szkatułkę z biżuterią. Wyciąga z niej kolczyki z niebieskim oczkiem oraz drobny naszyjnik. Następnie otwiera szufladę i wyciąga z niej lokówkę.

„Zakręć sobie włosy." mówi mi Furia „Tylko potem ich nie spinaj. Mają luźno opadać."

„Dzięki Furio." odpowiadam jej z uśmiechem „Na Ciebie zawsze można liczyć."

„Nie ma sprawy. Gdybyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebowała to wiesz jak mnie znaleźć." to mówiąc Furia wychodzi z mojego pokoju.

\- . -

Po obiedzie zabieram się od razu za kręcenie moich włosów. Kiedy jestem w połowie widzę w lustrze, że Śmierć wchodzi do naszego pokoju.

„Kręcisz włosy?" pyta mnie zdziwiony.

„Uważasz, że to zły pomysł?" pytam go lekko przestraszona.

„Nie, nie." Śmierć od razu odpowiada i podchodzi do mnie „Po prostu nie sądziłem, że aż tak bardzo się przejmiesz tym przyjęciem."

„Nie chcę byś się mnie wstydził." odpowiadam mu.

„Nigdy nie będę się Ciebie wstydzić." Śmierć całuje mnie w policzek „Idę się wykąpać."

Śmierć znika w łazience a ja dalej walczę z moimi włosami. Gdy w końcu udaje mi się zakręcić wszystkie kosmyki to nieśpiesznie przebieram się w sukienkę i w dodatki. Kiedy kończę zakładać buty, Śmierć wychodzi z łazienki w samym ręczniku. Kończę zapinanie butów i staję przed lustrem by się przejrzeć.

„Bardzo ślicznie wyglądasz." mówi mi Śmierć i podchodzi do swojej szafy wyciągając szarawą koszulę i ciemne spodnie.

„Nie wyglądam zbyt oficjalnie?" pytam go obracając się w każdą stronę.

„Jest idealnie." Śmierć zakłada ubranie i po chwili pojawia się obok mnie „Wszyscy będą Tobą zachwyceni." całuje mnie w policzek i idzie zakładać pas.

Przeglądam się jeszcze parę razy w lustrze i stwierdzam, że teraz i tak nie zdążę nic zmienić. Czekam aż Śmierć ubierze się do końca, założy maskę na twarz oraz zawiesi kosy przy pasie i wychodzimy na dół. Przed domem Waśń i Wojna szykują już konie. Waśń jest ubrany w białą koszulę, w jeansy i buty sportowe. Wojna natomiast ma na sobie ciemne bojówki, ciemną koszulkę, rozpiętą marynarkę z ciemnego materiału i ciężkie buty. Gdy podchodzę do nich ze Śmiercią oboje obracają wzrok w naszą stronę.

„O, wow, ale ładnie wyglądasz." wyrywa się Waśni.

„Dzięki." odpowiadam mu lekko się rumieniąc.

„To na pewno Twoja żona?" pyta żartobliwie Wojna Śmierci „Już myślałem, że ładniejsza być nie może."

„Ok, chłopaki, wystarczy." uspokajam ich a Śmierć podchodzi do Rozpaczy z wesołym błyskiem oku.

„O rany, stworzyłam sobie konkurencję." słyszę za plecami głos Furii.

Obracam się i widzę, że Furia ma na sobie dopasowaną, długą, czarną sukienkę z wysokim rozcięciem przy udzie i w buty na obcasach.

„Ładnie Ci w tej sukience." odpowiadam Furii.

Furia zaczyna się śmiać i podchodzi do Zagłady. Przez chwilę Jeźdźcy kończą szykowanie koni, po czym z małą pomocą Śmierci wsiadam na Rozpacz i cała nasza piątka wyrusza. Na przodzie oczywiście pędzi Pożoga z Wojną. Waśń z Okrucieństwem i Furia z Zagładą trzymają się niedaleko za nimi a na samym końcu jadę ja ze Śmiercią na Rozpaczy. Kiedy w końcu stajemy widzę, że stoimy przed ładnym dworkiem. Małe istoty z anielskimi skrzydłami zabierają od Jeźdźców konie a ja przez chwilę stoję czując wielki stres. Wojna, Furia i Waśń wchodzą przodem ale Śmierć cierpliwie czeka na moje uspokojenie. Gdy biorę głęboki oddech to mój małżonek łapie moją dłoń i ściska ją pocieszająco.

„Zobaczysz, że będzie dobrze." mówi cicho do mnie i prowadzi mnie do środka.

Wnętrze dworku wygląda iście królewsko. Kroczymy po marmurowej posadzce wokół wielu, ładnych i pewnie kosztownych antyków. W końcu wchodzimy do dużej sali balowej. Rozglądam się niepewnie dookoła i widzę wiele istot ponad naturalnych.

„Bardzo jestem szczęśliwy, że przyjęliście moje zaproszenie." pojawia się przed nami Azrael.

„To my dziękujemy za zaproszenie." odpowiada mu Śmierć „Poznaj Grażynę, moją żonę." Śmierć przedstawia mnie Azraelowi po czym zwraca się do mnie „Grażynko, to Azrael."

„Bardzo mi miło." odpowiadam szybko.

„Jestem zaszczycony, że mogę Cię poznać." Azrael mi odpowiada i wchodzimy głębiej w towarzystwo.

No i się zaczyna cały cyrk. Co chwilę podchodzi do mnie i do Śmierci nowa istota. Śmierć przedstawia nas sobie po czym zostawia mnie na chwilę by spełnić prośbę rozmowy istoty. Po dwudziestej istocie nie dość, że całkowicie nie potrafię sobie przypomnieć żadnego imienia nowo poznanej istoty to jeszcze zaczynam się nudzić z powodu zostawiania mnie przez mojego małżonka. Stoję w kącie samotna i rozglądam się dyskretnie po sali marząc by już ten wieczór się skończył i bym mogła wrócić do domu.

„Widzę, że Śmierć znowu załatwia interesy." słyszę nagle obok siebie głos Wojny.

„Taa... Interesy..." odpowiadam mu smutno kierując wzrok na niego.

„Wiesz: to normalne. Różne istoty korzystają z obecności najstarszego Jeźdźca do załatwienia swoich spraw. Tylko, że o ile wcześniej mógł tak robić przez cały wieczór tak teraz to zaniedbuje Cię przez to."

„Chyba jakoś uda mi się to przetrwać..." odpowiadam mu i próbuję lekko się uśmiechnąć.

„Po co próbować przetrwać? Zabawmy się. Zatańczysz ze mną?" Wojna wyciąga do mnie swoją zdrową rękę lekko się uśmiechając.

„Czemu nie?" odpowiadam mu i podaję mu swoją dłoń.

Wojna prowadzi mnie na środek parkietu, obejmuje mnie delikatnie w talii i zaczyna ze mną tańczyć. Pomimo tego, że Wojna jest największym Jeźdźcem to tańczy bezbłędnie. Na początku trochę mu depczę po nogach ale Wojna każe mi się tym nie przejmować i mnie dalej prowadzi. Tańczymy z trzy piosenki kiedy obok nas pojawia się Śmierć.

„Mogę odbić?" pyta brata.

„Ależ proszę." Wojna odsuwa się ode mnie, podaje mu moją dłoń i wycofuje się dyskretnie.

Śmierć obejmuje mnie pewnie w pasie, przyciąga do siebie tak, że mogę położyć głowę na jego piersi i tańczy ze mną powoli.

„Przepraszam." słyszę nagle jego cichy głos.

„Co?" pytam go nie wiedząc o co chodzi.

„Przepraszam za to, że Cię tak zostawiłem. Najpierw Cię tutaj przyprowadziłem a potem zostawiłem. Zachowałem się jak dupek."

„Och, no cóż..." nie wiem co mam mu powiedzieć „Rozumiem, że te wszystkie rozmowy są ważne."

„Są ważne ale nie są ważniejsze od Ciebie. A po drugie jestem na przyjęciu a nie na polu bitwy. A na przyjęciu powinienem tańczyć ze swoją żoną a nie wyręczać się bratem. Dlatego też jeszcze raz przepraszam."

„Masz wybaczone." odpowiadam mu z lekkim uśmiechem, odsuwając się od jego piersi i patrząc mu w oczy.

Śmierć przytula mnie do siebie mocno a ja za jego plecami dostrzegam Wojnę, który uśmiecha się do mnie i puszcza do mnie oczko. Odwzajemniam jego uśmiech i bezgłośnie mówię mu „Dziękuję". Resztę wieczoru Śmierć spędza przy moim boku.


	30. Rozdział 30

To był dzień jak co dzień. Jeźdźcy zajmowali się swoimi sprawami a ja sprzątałam kuchnię po śniadaniu. Akurat wycierałam miskę kiedy przez okno dostrzegłam nieznaną mi istotę. Wyglądał na demona: był wysoki, miał czerwony odcień skóry, małe rogi na głowie, czarne włosy i był ubrany w klasyczne jeansy, białą koszulę i co więcej miał ciemny krawat. W jego ręku dostrzegłam bukiet kwiatów.

„Śmierć, mogę Cię na chwilę prosić?" wołam swojego męża nie odrywając wzroku od istoty.

„Coś się stało?" pyta mnie Śmierć pojawiając się w kuchni ubrudzony smarem.

„Wiesz może kto to jest?" pytam go kiwając głową na podwórko.

Śmierć podchodzi do okna i przez chwilę obserwuje gościa w milczeniu.

„Nie mam pojęcia." odpowiada mi nie odrywając wzroku od niego „Wygląda dosyć... nietypowo..." dodaje cicho.

„Może się zgubił?"

„Może..."

Śmierć odchodzi od okna, z szafki przy drzwiach wyciąga maskę, zakłada ją na twarz i wychodzi przed dom. Wychodzę za nim i staję na progu by móc przysłuchać się jego rozmowie z gościem.

„Cześć. Wyglądasz na zagubionego." mówi do niego mój małżonek podchodząc do niego „Może Ci w czymś pomóc?"

„To domek Czterech Jeźdźców, prawda?" słyszę pytanie istoty.

„Tak..." odpowiada podejrzanie Śmierć i widzę, że położył dłonie blisko swoich kos.

„Jestem przyjacielem Furii." mówi radośnie gość „Feliks jestem."

Istota wyciąga do niego z wielkim uśmiechem dłoń a ja widzę, że Śmierć stoi jak wryty. W tym momencie za sobą słyszę okrzyk przerażenia Furii. Śmierć nawet nie zdążył podnieść ręki a Furia już była obok nich i odsuwając stanowczo za ramię od Śmierci demona pyta:

„Co Ty tutaj robisz?"

„Pomyślałem sobie, że Cię odwiedzę a przy okazji poznam Twoich braci." odpowiada jej radośnie Feliks „A to dla Ciebie." dodaje i podaje jej bukiet kwiatów.

Furia wygląda tak jakby zaraz miała dostać... no cóż... furii. Jej donośny głos sprowadza Wojnę i Waśń.

„A cóż to za wrzaski z samego rana?" pyta Wojna stając obok mnie na progu i obserwując całe zajście.

„Czy to nie jest kolega Furii?" pyta Waśń i przechodzi obok mnie i Wojny dołączając do Śmierci.

„Wygląda na to, że to jest kolega Furii..." odpowiadam cicho Wojnie na co on kiwa mi ze zrozumieniem głową.

Furia wciąż krzyczy niesamowicie na Feliksa a Feliks wygląda tak jakby do niego kompletnie nie dochodziła cała sytuacja. Kiedy on patrzy na nią z rozmarzonym wzrokiem, krzyki Furii głośno przerywa mój mąż:

„Dosyć!"

Furia momentalnie się zamyka i widzę, że z lekkim przerażeniem patrzy na Śmierć. Ja aktualnie nie widzę twarzy mojego małżonka bo stoi plecami do mnie ale od razu przeczuwam co planuje zrobić. Mina na twarzy Waśni tylko utwierdza mnie w tym przekonaniu.

„Zaproś swojego przyjaciela do środka." mówi stanowczo.

„Ale..." zaczyna Furia.

„Przejechał kawałek drogi dla Ciebie, to zaproś go chociaż na obiad." Śmierć mówi do siostry tak jakby Feliksa nie było obok.

Furia zapowietrza się a Feliks słysząc słowa Śmierci rozpromienia się jeszcze bardziej.

„Dziękuję Ci bracie Furii!" Feliks mówi do mojego małżonka z wielkim uśmiechem.

„Jestem Śmierć." odpowiada mu chłodno, obraca się na pięcie i idzie do domu.

„Ja jestem Waśń." zwraca się Waśń z lekkim uśmiechem do Feliksa i podając mu rękę.

Feliks szybko wymienia uścisk dłoni z Waśnią i idzie obok Waśni w stronę naszego domu. Dostrzegam, że Furia dopiero się rusza do domu kiedy tamci są w połowie drogi. Śmierć w tym czasie przechodzi obok mnie i Wojny kierując się na piętro.

„Umyję się i zaraz wracam." rzuca do mnie „Pomożesz Furii w ugoszczeniu jej..." na chwilę przerywa „przyjaciela?"

„Jasne." odpowiadam mu.

„To jest nasz najmłodszy brat, Wojna." Waśń przedstawia Czerwonego Jeźdźca Feliksowi.

„Cześć." krótko wita się z nim Wojna nie wyciągając do niego nawet ręki.

„A to jest Grażyna. Nasza bratowa." Waśń przedstawia mnie.

Patrzę na nich i za nimi dostrzegam Furię z miną obrażonej nastolatki. Uśmiecham się pocieszająco do niej i podaję rękę Feliksowi, którą on szybko ściska.

„Miło mi." mówię do niego „Nie jest to jeszcze pora obiadowa ale mam nadzieję, że cierpliwie poczekasz do niej."

„Nie mogę się doczekać specjałów, które Furia ugotuje." mówi uszczęśliwiony Feliks gdy siada przy stole w naszym salonie.

„Furia i specjały kulinarne?" pyta go zaskoczony Waśń „Ała!" wydaje okrzyk bólu i patrzy groźnie na siostrę.

„Te paszteciki, które raz przyniosła z domu były niesamowite." papla dalej Feliks „Nigdy nie myślałem, że tak może mi smakować wegetariańskie danie."

Patrzę ze swojego miejsca na Furię i widzę jak spuszcza głowę. Wegetariańskie paszteciki są moją specjalnością a Furia podała je za swoje. Patrząc jednak na całą sytuację postanawiam nie kopać leżącego.

„Zanim Feliks przyszedł to chciałaś przygotować składniki na obiad, pamiętasz Furio?" zwracam się do Furii próbując jej dyskretnie pomóc.

„Och..." Furia podnosi głowę i patrzy na mnie przez chwilę zaskoczona zanim łapie o co mi chodzi „No tak! Składniki! Pomożesz mi Grażynko?"

„Jasne." odpowiadam jej i razem z nią wychodzę do kuchni.

Gdy tylko przekraczamy próg kuchni, Furia sprawdza czy nikt za nami nie poszedł po czym szeptem do mnie mówi:

„Ja kompletnie nie wiem skąd on się tutaj wziął."

„Nie podawałaś mu swojego adresu?" także do niej szepczę i wyciągam składniki na obiad z szafek.

„Jasne, że nie."

„Skąd Ty go w ogóle znasz?"

„Poznałam go na jednej imprezie. Dobrze się razem bawiliśmy, nawet później się całowaliśmy ale nic więcej. Myślałam, że to standardowa, jednorazowa, malutka przygoda a teraz on tutaj jest pod krawatem, z kwiatami w ręku i w ogniu pytań moich braci. Nigdy w życiu nie chciałam go przyprowadzać do domu."

„No wiesz... Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jesteś Jeźdźcem Apokalipsy to nie trudno było ustalić Twój adres..."

„Tak, wiem..." odpowiada mi zrezygnowana Furia, bierze ode mnie warzywa i zaczyna je obierać „Nie spodziewałam się tego, że znajdzie się ktoś na tyle odważny by stawić czoła moim braciom. I to mi się zawsze podobało. Jak tylko Śmierć tam przyjdzie to zobaczysz co się będzie działo."

„Uważasz, że będzie aż tak źle?" pytam ją pomagając jej obierać warzywa.

„Ja wiem, że będzie aż tak źle." odpowiada mi i przez chwilę milczy obierając warzywa „Ale dziękuję Ci za krycie mnie jeśli chodzi o gotowanie."

„W końcu jesteś dla mnie jak siostra. Powinniśmy sobie pomagać wzajemnie."

„Dzięki..."

Gdy kończymy obierać warzywa słyszę kroki Śmierci na schodach. Rzucam okiem na Furię i szybko wychodzę na przedpokój łapiąc tam Śmierć przed salonem.

„Obiecaj mi, że będziesz miły." mówię do niego cicho.

„Zawsze jestem miły." odpowiada mi chłodno Śmierć „I nie pomagaj Furii w gotowaniu. Sama się w to wpakowała to niech teraz sama z tego wyjdzie. W dodatku to jej gość i to ona niech raz pracuje w kuchni a nie Ty. Twoje miejsce dzisiaj jest obok mnie, zrozumiano?" Śmierć wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie chwyta delikatnie mój podbródek i podnosi go tak bym mogła mu spojrzeć w oczy.

„Nie bardzo mi się podoba to co mówisz." odpowiadam mu patrząc mu w oczy.

„Zaparz mi dzbanek ziół na trawienie bo mogę nie przeżyć zjedzenia tego co Furia przygotuje i zaraz widzę Cię w salonie obok siebie." Śmierć szybko ściąga drugą dłonią maskę, krótko całuje mnie w usta i idzie do salonu zakładając ponownie maskę na twarz.

Patrzę na niego oniemiała przez chwilę, wracam do kuchni i biorę się za zaparzanie ziół.

„Niech zgadnę: Śmierć kazał mi sobie samej poradzić." odzywa się do mnie Furia stojąc przy garnku z zupą.

„Wybacz mi..." odpowiadam jej obracając się w jej stronę „Ale doskonale wiesz, że jeśli zaraz się nie pojawię obok niego to siłą mnie tam zaciągnie..."

„Tak, wiem..." odpowiada mi zrezygnowana Furia „Zresztą po części go rozumiem... I tak mi wystarczająco pomogłaś."

Furia uśmiecha się do mnie po czym z dosyć niepewną miną zagląda do garnka. Mam jeszcze chwilę zanim woda potrzebna do ziół mi się zagotuje więc podchodzę do Furii i szybko przekazuję jej najważniejsze wskazówki dotyczące obiadu. Widzę, że Jeździec próbuje zapamiętać jak najwięcej informacji ale jest to spora ilość informacji. Nagle słyszę jak czajnik się wyłącza i po chwili słyszę czyjeś kroki na przedpokoju. Szybko odsuwam się od Furii, biorę czajnik i zalewam zioła.

„Grażynko, idziesz?" pyta mnie Śmierć pojawiając się na progu kuchni.

„Właśnie się tam wybierałam." odpowiadam mu biorąc dzbanek do ręki.

Rzucam jeszcze spojrzenie Furii i przechodzę ze Śmiercią do salonu. Przy stole akurat Feliks opowiada o jakieś bitwie. Waśń wygląda tak jakby przysypiał na siedząco, natomiast Wojna wygląda na znudzonego.

„Ta bitwa to była dziecinna zabawa w porównaniu z tym z czym my się spotykamy na niemal każdej misji." komentuje Wojna wypowiedź Feliksa kiedy ja i Śmierć siadamy przy stole.

„To prawda." potwierdza Śmierć „Ale wiesz, nie opowiedziałeś nam jeszcze o tym w jaki sposób poznałeś naszą uroczą siostrę."

Od razu wyczuwam małą złośliwość w głosie swojego małżonka ale Feliks zachowuje się tak jakby kompletnie tego nie dostrzegł. Zaczyna nam więc opowiadać o imprezie i o tym jak Furia od razu przykuła jego uwagę. Z jego perspektywy ich cała relacja wygląda na bardzo poważną znajomość. Trójka Jeźdźców słucha go uważnie ale w spojrzeniu każdego z nich nie dostrzegam ani błysku wiary w to wszystko.

„Myślę, że Furia może być tą moją jedyną." Feliks kończy swoją wypowiedź niewiarygodnym oświadczeniem.

Przy stole zapada cisza. Patrzę powoli na każdego z Jeźdźców po kolei i w oczach każdego z nich dostrzegam niezbyt ciekawe błyski.

„Uważam, że powinieneś najpierw spróbować jej kuchni a potem się deklarować." Śmierć odzywa się pierwszy „W końcu sam nam mówiłeś, że jak spróbowałeś talentu kulinarnego Furii to tym bardziej coś do niej poczułeś."

„Te paszteciki, które wtedy przyniosła ze sobą były niesamowite." Feliks odpływa gdzieś myślami „Można było w nich wyczuć sporą ilość miłości. Szkoda marnować takie uczucie."

„Masz rację..." odpowiada mu Śmierć kierując swój wzrok na mnie.

Czuję jak się zaczynam rumienić. Paszteciki, którymi Furia go wtedy poczęstowała, przygotowałam właśnie z myślą o Śmierci. Starannie dobrałam każdy składnik by Śmierć poczuł już przy pierwszym gryzie moje uczucie do niego. A przy okazji przypadły też do gustu reszcie mieszkańców więc co kilka dni przygotowywałam ich całą blachę.

„Ale dziwi mnie to, że nigdy nie słyszałem, żeby któryś z Jeźdźców miał małżonka." Feliks kieruje wzrok na mnie i na Śmierć „W dodatku Furia też nie wspominała, że ma bratową."

„Jesteś mało znaczącym demonem w wielkim wszechświecie." odpowiada mu szczerze Śmierć „Do tej pory dziwię się, że udało Ci się w ogóle trafić do naszego domku."

„Dostałem dobre wskazówki."

„Od kogo?"

„Od Vulgrima."

„To wiele wyjaśnia..."

„Od razu się w niej zakochałeś?" Feliks zwraca się do Śmierci.

Wszystkie oczy kierują się na Śmierć. Ja także kieruję zaciekawiony wzrok na swojego małżonka. Najstarszy Jeździec udaje, że nie dostrzega zainteresowania jego osobą i patrząc mu w oczy spokojnie odpowiada:

„Niemal od pierwszego wejrzenia."

„To na pewno doskonale rozumiesz co ja czuję do Furii."

„Dosyć!" krzyczy Furia.

Wszyscy obracają się w stronę drzwi i dostrzegamy w wejściu Furię. Wygląda na strasznie zmęczoną ale jednocześnie też na wściekłą.

„Wyjaśnijmy sobie jedną rzecz." Furia podchodzi wściekła do Feliksa „Nie kocham Cię i nigdy Cię nie pokocham co oznacza, że nigdy z Tobą nie będę!"

„Ale kochanie..." Feliks próbuje protestować.

„Żadne kochanie!" odpowiada mu Furia „Było miło ale nigdy nie planowałam się z Tobą spotkać kolejny raz! A już na pewno nie chcę byś mi się w jakikolwiek sposób oświadczał!"

„Kochana Furio ale ja Cię kocham..." Feliks próbuje kolejny raz udobruchać Furię.

„Nie potrafię gotować! Paszteciki, nad którymi tak się rozpływałeś tak naprawdę zrobiła Grażyna. To ona ma talent do gotowania i pieczenia a nie ja. A teraz znikaj mi z oczu zanim zapomnę o gościnności i chwycę swój bat."

„Ale..."

„Wynocha!"

Ostatnie słowo Furia wykrzykuje z taką siłą, ze sama mam ochotę zniknąć jej z oczu. Widzę wielkie rozczarowanie na twarzy Feliksa ale posłusznie wstaje i wychodzi cicho z naszego domku nie żegnając się nawet. Furia opada na krzesło i oddycha głęboko.

„A już liczyliśmy na to, że wydamy Cię za mąż." odzywa się Waśń za co obrywa od Furii kubkiem, z którego Feliks popijał kawę.

„Dla was to była kolejna świetna zabawa." odzywa się Furia gdy kubek rozbija się na twarzy Waśni.

„Po prostu następnym razem uważaj z kim się bawisz." odzywa się Śmierć.

„Tak, tak, wiem..." odpowiada mu siostra.

„To co dzisiaj jemy?" pyta Wojna jakby nigdy nic.

„Przypaloną zupę." odpowiada mu smutno Furia.

„Spaliłaś zupę?" pytam ją zaskoczona.

„Niestety tak..."

„Zaraz pójdę zrobić coś nowego na obiad." uśmiecham się do Furii wstając od stołu.

„Wybacz mi to, że przywłaszczyłam sobie Twoje paszteciki..."

„Wybaczam."

Kładę na chwilę swoją dłoń na ramieniu Furii po czym idę do kuchni przygotować coś jadalnego na obiad.


	31. Rozdział 31

Śmierć, Wojna i Waśń postanowili się wybrać pewnego dnia na „męski wypad". Oczywiście ja i Furia nie miałyśmy nic przeciwko ale trochę nas śmieszyło te całe ich przygotowywanie. Nie bardzo też potrafiłyśmy dojść do tego co będą robić po tym co pakowali do plecaków. Korzystając jednak z wolnej chaty Furia postanowiła zaprosić do domu swoje koleżanki z Koła Gospodyń Domowych. Tak, ja też była zdziwiona, że tutaj, w tym świecie też mają coś takiego jak Koło Gospodyń Domowych.

„Już dawno chciałam Cię zabrać ze sobą." mówiła do mnie Furia gdy szykowałyśmy salon do odwiedzin „Śmierć jednak nie lubi słyszeć o zabieraniu Cię gdzieś ze sobą bez jego osoby."

„Wiem o tym doskonale." odpowiadam jej i wygładzam obrus na stole „Po prostu się o mnie martwi."

„Mówisz o tym jakoś mało przekonująco..." zauważa Furia.

„Bo nie do końca mi to pasuje ale staram się go zrozumieć." odpowiadam jej z lekkim uśmiechem „Powiedz mi: czy Twoje koleżanki nie będą miały nic przeciwko, że kiedyś byłam człowiekiem?" zmieniam temat.

„A czemu miałyby mieć?" Furia patrzy na mnie zaskoczona.

„Zauważyłam, że różne istoty różnie na mnie reagują..."

„Chodzi Ci o incydent na targowisku? Nie masz o co się martwić. Istoty, które dzisiaj tutaj do nas przyjdą w większości są bardzo nisko jeśli chodzi o rangę ale są bardzo przyjazne. W dodatku już od dawna chciały Cię poznać."

„Naprawdę?"

„Jesteś w końcu żoną Śmierci. A Śmierć się liczy w całym wszechświecie. Tylko głupcy narażają się na jego gniew."

„Mówisz tak jakby to on był jedynym Jeźdźcem a przecież Ty też nim jesteś."

„Możemy być czterema Jeźdźcami ale to Śmierć ma największy autorytet."

„Rozumiem..."

Gdy kończymy ustawianie ciast i przekąsek, które przygotowałam z małą pomocą Furii, rozlega się dzwonek do drzwi. Furia z uśmiechem podchodzi do drzwi, otwiera je i do naszego domu wchodzi osiem istot płci damskiej.

„Drogie Panie, moja bratowa Grażyna." przedstawia mnie Furia.

Sześć istot z tej grupy kłaniają mi się nisko na te słowa.

„Nie, proszę, nie kłaniajcie się." mówię do nich zaskoczona takim powitaniem.

„Mówiłam, że nie musicie jej się kłaniać." karci ich przyjaźnie Furia.

„Musiałyśmy jednak sprawdzić czy nas nie okłamujesz." odpowiada jej jedna z istot.

Po chwili cała grupa podchodzi do mnie i się przedstawia. Staram się zapamiętać wszystkie imiona ale niektóre nawet trudno mi się wymawia a co dopiero tu mówić o ich pamiętaniu. Istoty reagują na to przyjaznym śmiechem i każą mi do siebie zwracać się zdrobnieniami. Po chwili siedzimy w pokoju i plotkujemy. Muszę przyznać, że jest to bardzo miła odmiana i ani przez chwilę nie czuję się gorsza w tym gronie. Nawet nie wiem kiedy mija kilka godzin i członkinie Koła zbierają się do domów.

„Przyjdź na następne spotkanie." zaprasza mnie Uriel „A jeśli mąż nie zechce Cię puścić to my go przekonamy." dodaje ze śmiechem.

„Postaram się." odpowiadam im.

Ja i Furia żegnamy się z nimi i zaczynamy sprzątanie. Akurat zmywamy naczynia kiedy słyszymy odgłos kopyt na podwórku. Wyglądam przez okno i dostrzegam Śmierć z braćmi i... z dużym workiem. Wychodzę razem z Furią przed dom i patrzę z zaciekawieniem na worek.

„Hej, co tam macie?" pytam podchodząc do Śmierci i czekając na jego pocałunek.

„Nie uwierzysz co kupiliśmy na pchlim targu." odpowiada mi Śmierć, ściąga swoją maskę i całuje mnie na powitanie.

„Byliście na pchlim targu?" pyta Furia stając niedaleko mnie.

„Waśń nas zabrał." odpowiada mi Wojna i kładzie worek na ziemi „Było tam niesamowicie."

Podchodzę do worka, zaglądam do środka i dostrzegam...

„Klocki Lego?" pytam zaskoczona.

„Tak!" odpowiada mi entuzjastycznie Waśń „Wiedziałaś, że z klocków Lego można zbudować samochód albo samolot?"

„Dostaliśmy w gratisie nawet książkę." dodaje Wojna i pokazuje mi książeczkę modeli.

„Chcecie z tego zbudować samolot?" pyta Furia.

„Między innymi." odpowiada mi Waśń „Zawsze chciałem polecieć samolotem."

„A potem możemy zbudować jakiś pojazd pancerny." dodaje Wojna.

„Albo nową kryptę." odzywa się Śmierć.

Patrzę na Furię zszokowana i widzę, że i ona zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że z klocków Lego można zbudować tylko modele. Nie odzywamy się jednak w ogóle ponieważ Jeźdźcy biorą worek i przenoszą się z nim do pomieszczenia gospodarczego z zamiarem układania ich.

„Jak coś zbudują to się zorientują, że to tylko model." mówi do mnie Furia uspokajającym tonem.

„Mam nadzieję..." odpowiadam jej i wracam z nią do domu.

„Potrzebujemy więcej klocków." mówi do mnie Śmierć wchodząc do naszej sypialni gdy ja leżę już w łóżku.

„Jeszcze więcej?" pytam go zaskoczona.

„Ta ilość, którą mamy nie wystarczy na duży samolot."

„Rozumiem..." odpowiadam mu ledwo powstrzymując śmiech „I co z tym zrobicie?"

„Jutro pojedziemy ich poszukać. A Ty w ogóle jak spędziłaś dzień?"

„Dobrze. Furia zapoznała mnie ze swoimi koleżankami z Koła Gospodyń Domowych."

„Koło Gospodyń Domowych? Naprawdę chcesz uczestniczyć w czymś takim?"

„A dlaczego nie? Uważasz, że się nie nadaję?"

„To nie o to chodzi." odpowiada mi Śmierć „Tylko, że nie wiadomo kogo możesz tam spotkać a wiesz, że nie każdy akceptuje Twojej wysokiej rangi. Po prostu trochę się martwię."

„Wyglądają na miłe. Pozwól mi się z nimi parę razy spotkać."

„W porządku." odpuszcza mój małżonek i kładzie się do łóżka „Dobranoc." dodaje całując mnie w usta.

„Dobranoc." odpowiadam mu i po chwili też się kładę.

Śmierć, Waśń i Wojna faktycznie następnego dnia pojechali szukać więcej klocków i przyjechali późnym popołudniem z trzema nowymi workami. Od razu też zamknęli się w pomieszczeniu gospodarczym by dalej kontynuować budowę samolotu. Gdy Śmierć dołącza do mnie w nocy do łóżka słyszę w jego głosie ekscytację:

„Skończyliśmy i jutro będziemy go testować."

„Ale co będziecie testować?" pytam go zdziwiona.

„No samolot. Klocków starczyło nam na zbudowanie samolotu tylko dla jednej osoby ale będziemy się zmieniać."

„A jak chcecie go przetestować?"

„Jutro Ci opowiem." odpowiada mi Śmierć, całuje mnie na dobranoc i zasypia zostawiając mnie z mnóstwem pytań.

Następnego dnia męscy Jeźdźcy zabierają mnie i Furię na wzgórze niedaleko domu byśmy mogły być świadkami pierwszego testu ich pierwszego samolotu. Idąc już tam wiedziałam, że będzie ciekawie i nie myliłam się. Kiedy w końcu dochodzimy na miejsce dostrzegam Wojnę w samolocie z klocków oraz Waśń, który mu coś tłumaczy.

„Zrobisz koło i to będzie tyle." kończy Waśń swoją wypowiedź i zamyka samolot.

„Jaki jest plan?" pytam Śmierć patrząc niepewnie na całą sytuację.

„Ja i Waśń popchniemy samolot by nabrał rozpędu." odpowiada mi Śmierć „Po skończeniu się wzgórza Wojna powinien nabrać siły nośnej i się unieść. Zrobi koło i wyląduje."

„A co jeśli się nie uniesie?" pytam go ze strachem.

„I właśnie dlatego to nie ja tam siedzę."

„Jestem gotowy!" krzyczy Waśń do starszego brata.

„Oni są nienormalni, prawda?" pytam Furię patrząc niepewnie na całą sytuację gdy Śmierć idzie do Waśni.

„Prawda." odpowiada mi Furia ledwo wstrzymując śmiech.

Śmierć i Waśń ustawiają się z tyłu samolotu i na znak zaczynają go razem popychać. Po chwili go puszczają i maszyna jedzie w dół wzgórza. Gdy ląd się kończy samolot przez małą chwilę unosi się w powietrzu ale w ostateczności spada płasko w dół. Rozlega się gigantyczny huk i pojawia się dym. Wszyscy biegniemy na skraj wzgórza i patrzymy na dół. Widzimy jak Wojna leży u podnóża góry w wielkiej dziurze a dookoła niego walają się klocki Lego.

„Wszystko w porządku?!" krzyczę do niego.

„Nie lata!" odpowiada Wojna jakby nigdy nic.

„O rany Wojna, jak my teraz pozbieramy wszystkie klocki jak je rozwaliłeś na całą dolinę?!" krzyczy do niego Waśń.

„Ciebie klocki bardziej martwią niż własny brat." karcę Waśń.

„To Wojna. Zresztą jak widać jest cały w przeciwieństwie do naszej dwudniowej pracy!" ostatnie zdanie wykrzykuje do Wojny.

„To od samego początku nie miało sensu powodzenia..." odzywa się Furia.

„Co masz na myśli?" pyta Waśń siostrę.

„To klocki Lego. Na ziemi służą one do zabawy. Wy serio myśleliście, że zbudujecie z nich działający pojazd?"

„I dopiero teraz nam o tym mówisz?" pyta Śmierć.

„Nie pytaliście nas o zdanie."

„Wojna zostaw to!" Śmierć krzyczy do najmłodszego brata widząc jak on zaczyna zbierać klocki na jedną kupkę „To i tak nie poleci!"

„Że co?" odkrzykuje mu Wojna.

„To nie poleci!" powtarza Śmierć.

„Poleci!" odkrzykuje mu Wojna i kontynuuje zbieranie klocków.

„Później mu to wyjaśnimy..." mówi do mnie Śmierć wzruszając bezradnie ramionami.


	32. Rozdział 32

To był na pozór spokojny dzień. Waśń, Furia i Wojna pojechali na misję a ja pomagam Śmierci w stajni. Gdy przekładam siano z jednego kąta w drugi dochodzi do mnie ciche skomlenie.

„Mówiłeś coś?" pytam Śmierć.

„Nie." odpowiada mi Śmierć kierując wzrok na mnie „A co?"

„Wydawało mi się..." zaczynam ale ponownie słyszę skomlenie „Czekaj!" podnoszę dłoń do góry pokazując Jeźdźcowi by przez chwilę był cicho „Też to słyszysz?" pytam go po chwili nasłuchiwania.

„Tak." odpowiada mi mój małżonek, odkłada siano i podchodzi obok mnie „To chyba stąd dochodzi..."

Widzę, że Śmierć rozgląda się uważnie po stajni ciągle nasłuchując. Po chwili podchodzi do worków z paszą, odsuwa je i wysuwa wysoki kosz na owoce.

„Co tam jest?" pytam go, podchodząc do niego zaciekawiona jego milczeniem.

Zaglądam do środka kosza i dostrzegam sporych rozmiarów szczeniaka o czarno-rdzawym ubarwieniu, który zaczyna radośnie szczekać gdy tylko mnie dostrzega.

„Czy... To szczeniak?" pytam zaskoczona Śmierć.

„To nie byle jaki szczeniak..." odpowiada mi Śmierć a ja wyczuwam napięcie w jego głosie „To szczenie cerbera."

„Cerbera? Czy nie powinien mieć trzech głów?"

„Dwie pozostałe wyrastają w późniejszym czasie. Jak się przyjrzysz to zauważysz wzrosty."

Przyglądam się szczeniakowi i faktycznie zauważam, że po bokach głowy ma coś na kształt dwóch dużych guzów. Zwierze jednak wciąż radośnie szczeka i kręci się po koszyku.

„On chyba chce się pobawić." mówię i kieruję dłoń do środka kosza.

„Nie dotykaj go!" Śmierć chwyta moją dłoń „Cerbery są bardzo niebezpieczne."

„Och, daj spokój. Jest taki uroczy." delikatnie wyrywam swoją dłoń i wsuwam ją do kosza.

Zwierze od razu przybliża się do mojej dłoni i zaczyna się o nią ocierać. Jego sierść jest krótka i lekko szorstka w dotyku. Mały cerber niemal od razu zaczyna też przyjaźnie lizać moją rękę.

„Nie wygląda niebezpiecznie." mówię do Śmierci i wyciągam zwierze z koszyka i przytulam do siebie.

„Jesteś strasznie niepoprawna." odpowiada mi Śmierć „Wiesz co robią cerbery w świecie demonów?"

„Strzegą bram piekieł?" pytam Śmierć gdy szczeniak zaczyna mnie lizać po twarzy.

„Dokładnie. A Ty pozwalasz mu się lizać po twarzy." Śmierć stanowczo zabiera ode mnie zwierze i wsadza je z powrotem do koszyka.

„Ale jak się tutaj znalazł?" pytam swojego małżonka zaglądając do koszyka „Sam chyba nie wskoczył tutaj, prawda?"

„Prawda. W dodatku tutaj są miski." Śmierć wskazuje palcem na miejsce niedaleko koszyka.

„Są puste. Na pewno jest głodny i spragniony. Przyniosę mu coś." oznajmiam, obracam się i idę mu coś przyszykować.

„Uważasz, ze to dobry pomysł?" dochodzi do mnie pytanie Śmierci.

„Tak." odpowiadam mu i wychodzę.

Po paru minutach przynoszę dla małego cerbera trochę mięsa oraz wodę. Uzupełniam miski i wkładam je do koszyka. Zwierze od razu podchodzi i zjada całe mięso w mgnieniu oka i wypija niemal całą miskę wody naraz.

„Co z nim zrobimy?" pytam Śmierć przyglądając się cerberowi.

„Co MY z nim zrobimy?" pyta mnie z niedowierzaniem Śmierć „Musimy się go pozbyć. Nie może tutaj zostać. To bardzo nieobliczalne i niebezpieczne zwierze."

„To tylko szczeniak." nie mogę uwierzyć w to co słyszę od swojego męża „Nie możemy go tak zostawić na pastwę losu."

„To teraz jest tylko szczeniak. Widziałaś kiedykolwiek dorosłego cerbera?"

„Nie."

„Tak myślałem. Zmieniłabyś zdanie gdybyś miała do czynienia chociaż z jednym. Dorosły cerber może Cię zabić w ciągu sekundy."

„Ale ten wygląda bardzo przyjaźnie..."

„Bo jest jeszcze mały."

„Nie może zostać do momentu aż się dowiemy skąd się tutaj wziął?" uderzam w proszący ton.

„Domyślam się skąd się wziął..." odpowiada mi chłodno Śmierć.

„Proooszę..." zaczynam błagać Jeźdźca.

Śmierć patrzy na mnie w milczeniu a mi się wydaje, że minęła cała wieczność zanim w końcu słyszę jego odpowiedź:

„Dobrze. Ale zabierzemy go stąd. Niepokoi niepotrzebnie Rozpacz."

„W porządku." odpowiadam mu, sięgam do koszyka i biorę cerbera na ręce „Zabieram go do domu."

Moja stanowczość tak uderza Śmierć, że udaje mi się szybko wyjść ze stajni i uciec do domu zanim on zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć. Po chwili dołącza jednak do mnie niosąc w rękach koszyk.

„Nie przyzwyczajaj się do niego." mówi do mnie Śmierć gdy ustawia koszyk w salonie.

„Tak, wiem." odpowiadam mu.

Przez chwilę noszę małego cerbera na rękach po czym widząc groźny wzrok Śmierci w końcu wsadzam go do koszyka.

Z wielkim trudem udaje mi się nie zaglądać do zwierzęcia przez resztę dnia. Kiedy wieczorem rozlega się przed domem odgłos kopyt, Śmierć zakrywa koszyk fotelem i czeka aż jego rodzeństwo wejdzie do domu.

„Hej, wróciliśmy!" rozlega się radosny głos Furii.

Furia i Wojna wchodzą do salonu i patrzą pytająco na mojego męża.

„Gdzie Waśń?" pyta spokojnie Śmierć.

„Powiedział, że zaraz do nas dołączy tylko musi jeszcze coś załatwić." odpowiada Furia „Co tak dziwnie na nas patrzysz? Stało się coś?"

Już mam im odpowiadać kiedy nagle do domu wpada Waśń i wygląda na zaniepokojonego.

„Cześć. Posiedziałbym dłużej ale muszę coś załatwić..." Waśń na moment pojawia się w salonie po czym znika tak samo szybko jak się pojawił.

„Wróć!" Śmierć stanowczo do niego krzyczy.

Już myślę, że Waśń nie usłucha się ale jednak dostrzegam go na progu salonu. Widzę, że próbuje zachować pokerową twarz.

„Coś się stało?" pyta niby lekko Waśń.

„To ja właśnie chciałem Cię o to spytać..." odpowiada mu Śmierć wstając z fotela „Gdzie tak pędzisz? Przecież dopiero wróciliście."

„Tu i tam pędzę..." odpowiada pewnie Waśń „Mogę już iść?"

„Nie." Śmierć stanowczo mu odpowiada „Możesz mi wyjaśnić w jaki sposób w naszej stajni znalazło się to?"

Śmierć przesuwa fotel ukazując wszystkim szczeniaka. Zwierze kieruje wzrok na wszystkich i gdy dostrzega Waśń zaczyna radośnie szczekać.

„Śnieżka! A już zacząłem się martwić!" krzyczy radośnie Waśń, podchodzi do zwierzęcia i wyciąga je z koszyka.

„Czekaj... To coś ma imię?" pyta zaskoczony Śmierć.

„Jasne, że tak." odpowiada oburzony Waśń.

„To mały cerber, prawda?" pyta Wojna przyglądając się z daleka Waśni i zwierzęciu.

„Tak." odpowiada Śmierć nie spuszczając oczu z młodszego brata i dodaje „Skąd TO wziąłeś?"

„To coś ma imię." odburkuje mu Waśń „Wygrałem."

„Wygrałeś?" widzę, że cierpliwość Śmierci jest na wykończeniu.

„Ale cyrk." zauważa radośnie Furia przypatrując się starszym braciom.

„W karty, w tym tygodniu." Waśń odpowiada lekko Śmierci „Więc jeśli już go znalazłeś to może z nami zostać?"

„Zostać?" wybuch złości mojego męża jest bliski „Czy Ty już kompletnie oszalałeś? Masz się go pozbyć i to natychmiast!" wykrzykuje Śmierć.

„Kochanie, proszę Cię..." podchodzę do Śmierci kładąc dłoń na jego ramieniu i próbując go uspokoić „Czy Śnieżka naprawdę nie może z nami zostać?" pytam go łagodnie.

„I Ty stajesz przeciwko mnie?" pyta mnie Śmierć patrząc mi w oczy.

„Nigdy nie mogliśmy mieć innego zwierzęcia!" wykrzykuje Waśń „I jeśli myślisz, że ją ot tak zostawię samą na pastwę losu to się grubo mylisz!"

„Waśń, zastanów się... Jesteśmy Jeźdźcami, kto się nią zajmie jak my pojedziemy na misję?"

„Ona nie potrzebuje opieki. Je i pije sama. Trzeba jej tylko zostawić pełne miski. W dodatku teraz mając Grażynę w domu i tak zawsze jeden z nas zostaje w domu."

„A jak przyjdzie apokalipsa?" pyta Śmierć.

„To ja się nią zajmę." od razu oferuję pomoc.

„W życiu Cię nie zostawię samej z cerberem." Śmierć protestuje.

„Oj, daj spokój." odpowiadam podchodząc do Waśni i głaszczę Śnieżkę „Ona jest taka urocza. Wszyscy razem wychowamy ją odpowiednio."

„Śmierć chociaż ten jeden raz nie bądź sztywniakiem." Waśń uderza w błagalny ton.

„Proszę, kochanie..." też uderzam w błagalny ton.

Śmierć obserwuje mnie i Waśń w milczeniu przez chwilę po czym kieruje wzrok na Wojnę i Furię.

„Co Wy o tym myślicie?" pyta.

„Dopóki nie będzie jadła moich porcji to jest mi to obojętne." odpowiada Wojna.

„Ech... Ok..." Śmierć wzdycha lekko zrezygnowany „Furia?" pyta siostrę z nadzieją w głosie.

„Jeśli będzie się trzymać z daleka od mojego pokoju to może zostać." odpowiada Furia.

Śmierć głośno wzdycha, kieruje ponownie wzrok na mnie oraz Waśń i odpowiada

„Dobrze, może zostać..."

„Hurra!" wykrzykuje Waśń przytulając Śnieżkę mocniej do siebie.

„Ale..." Śmierć przerywa jego euforię „Masz się nią opiekować i zajmować. W przeciwnym razie sam się jej pozbędę."

„Jasne, Bracie." zgadza się Waśń.

Śmierć patrzy przez chwilę na Śnieżkę po czym kręcąc głową wychodzi z salonu.


	33. Rozdział 33

Mały cerber wniósł do naszego rodzinnego życia wiele kolorów. Ja uważam, że są to kolory tęczy, natomiast mój małżonek określa te kolory odcieniami szarości. Śmierć bardzo długo nie potrafił się przyzwyczaić do zwierzęcia w domu. Dodatkowo i sam Waśń nie był opiekunem doskonałym. Już zwykły psi szczeniak dokłada bardzo dużo odpowiedzialności. A to był szczeniak cerbera, który nie dość że był sporo większy od zwykłego psa, to jeszcze miał dużo więcej energii. Uważam jednak, że każdy z nas (nawet Śmierć) kochał go na swój sposób. Gdy Śnieżka miała około ośmiu miesięcy, Waśń został wysłany przez Stwórcę na kilkudniową wyprawę.

„A kto się zajmie cerberem?" pyta Śmierć swojego brata gdy ten obwieścił nam o swoim zadaniu.

„Przecież już nie raz wyjeżdżałem i nic się nie działo." odpowiada mu jakby nigdy nic Waśń.

„To Ty tak uważasz..." odburkuje mój małżonek.

„Kochanie, dzień czy kilka dni, co za różnica? Razem damy radę, prawda?" zaczęłam szukać poparcia u reszty Jeźdźców zaczynając od Wojny.

„Ja chętnie pomogę." Wojna mnie popiera gdy rzucam mu błagalny wzrok.

„Furia?" rzucam pytanie dalej.

„Ja jutro wyjeżdżam. Zostaniecie więc z tym sami." odpowiada mi Furia nie odrywając nawet wzroku od piłowania swoich paznokci.

Spoglądam na Śmierć i widzę w jego oczach niezadowolenie. Uśmiecham się do niego i próbuję złagodzić te uczucie ale on nie daje się na to nabrać.

„To Twoje zwierze." mój małżonek ponownie zwraca się do średniego brata „Wiedziałeś z czym się liczy przygarnięcie tutaj cerbera."

„Mam odmówić Stwórcy?" Waśń go pyta prowokująco.

„Nie ale powinieneś nauczyć Śnieżkę jakieś użyteczności i ją zabierać na misje." mój ukochany Jeździec odpowiada mu przez zęby.

„Mayhem źle się czuje w jej obecności..."

„Ciekawe dlaczego..."

I na tym kończy się rozmowa między Waśnią a Śmiercią. Środkowy Jeździec godzinę później wyrusza, zostawiając Śnieżkę w domu.

„Ani mi się waż iść i się zajmować cerberem." mówi do mnie Śmierć akurat w momencie kiedy ja postanawiam spojrzeć do zwierzęcia.

„Ale ja chcę tylko spojrzeć czy ma pełne miski..." protestuję od razu.

„To nie Twoje zwierze i nie Twoje zmartwienie." Jeździec stanowczo mi przerywa „Waśń musi się nauczyć w końcu odpowiedzialności."

„Ale..."

„Grażyna, nie!" mój mąż podnosi na mnie głos przez co ja od razu przerywam swoją wypowiedź i patrzę na niego z wyrzutem.

Mój ukochany jednak udaje, że kompletnie nie widzi mojej miny, muska mnie swoimi wargami w policzek i wychodzi na podwórze. Gdy tylko wychodzi, ja od razu mam ochotę pobiec na górę i spojrzeć do Śnieżki ale dostrzegam jego wzrok za oknem. Posłusznie więc zostaję w kuchni i kontynuuję swoje obowiązki.

Nie mam pojęcia ile czasu minęło ale w pewnym momencie rozlega się ogromny skowyt z piętra. Od razu rozpoznaję głos Śnieżki, rzucam wszystko i wbiegam na schody. Nie docieram nawet do połowy drogi kiedy Śmierć mnie mija i pierwszy wpada do pokoju Waśni. Widzę jak wchodzi do środka ale Śnieżka nie przestaje wyć. Gdy w końcu dobiegam do drzwi pokoju, pierwsze co widzę to mnóstwo krwi. Staję jak sparaliżowana i czuję jak śniadanie mi się podnosi w żołądku. Nagle hałas mija. Kieruję wzrok na Jeźdźca i widzę jak kuca on przy cerberze i coś nuci cicho.

„Przynieś mi duży kosz a potem przygotuj Rozpacz do podróży." mówi do mnie Śmierć nie odrywając wzroku od zwierzęcia.

„W porządku." odpowiadam mu cicho i biegnę na podwórze po kosz.

Gdy przynoszę mu kosz, od razu biegiem pędzę do stajni i wyprowadzam Rozpacz. Gdy kończę poprawiać pasy przy siodle, Śmierć wychodzi z koszem w ramionach. Z moją pomocą przyczepia go do siodła przed siebie i po chwili rusza galopem zostawiając mnie na podwórzu. Nie ma go dosyć długo. Kiedy już zaczynam się martwić, spoglądam przez okno i widzę na horyzoncie dwie plamy. Po chwili się orientuję, że mniejsza plama to Śnieżka. Wychodzę przed dom i czekam aż się zbliżą do mnie. Pierwszy podbiega do mnie cerberek z szerokim kołnierzem na szyi i szerokim bandażem wokół tułowia. Kucam przy nim i głaszczę go, czekając aż Śmierć do mnie się zbliży.

„Czyżby i tutaj mieli weterynarza?" pytam go z uśmiechem.

„Coś w tym stylu." Jeździec mi odpowiada i zeskakuje zgrabnie z konia „Nic jej nie będzie. Ale musi pochodzić trochę w tym kołnierzu by nie zrywać bandaży."

„Co jej się stało tak w ogóle?"

„Wyszarpała noże od Waśni i skaleczyła się jednym. Nie wiem co Waśń sobie myślał zostawiając je w pokoju ze szczeniakiem."

„Pewnie nawet o tym nie pomyślał."

„Pewnie tak."

„To je pozbieramy?"

„Nie. Zrobię Śnieżce kojec przy koniach. Czas też najwyższy by zacząć ją szkolić skoro ma tutaj z nami zostać."

„Och, Śmierć, naprawdę to dla niej zrobisz?" wstaję i z radości wpadam w ramiona swojego małżonka.

„Z pomocą Wojny ale tak." odpowiada mi Śmierć patrząc mi w oczy.

„Jesteś taki cudowny!" przytulam się do niego mocno.

Śmierć obejmuje mnie ramiona i przytula mnie do siebie. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedziałam, że szykuje małą zemstę dla Waśni ale to się wyszło dopiero kilka miesięcy później.


End file.
